Champion of the Sea
by Alpha-Quote
Summary: After his Mum was killed by the Minotaur, the most unlikely Goddess comes to help; Artemis. She takes the boy into the Hunt and trains him to become the greatest male, but what will happen concerning his fate, especially after Artemis finds out who his father is. (Harem) (Slight OoC for plot) (Underused Gods/Goddesses)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello and thanks for clicking here to read my new story Champion of the Sea, it may become a Harem or multiple pairing or might just be one. **

**The first chapter has not been fully grammar checked because I am uploading late at night for a Brit and will be fully checked tomorrow and changes may be made.**

**The reason why was becasue I was meant to upload it yesterday, but I kinda procrastinated a lot yesterday and only did 1,500 words and had another 4,500 to do so yeah sorry.**

**Anyway here it is enjoy.**

**See you at the bottom.**

**Champion of the Sea**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Champion of the Ocean**

**Artemis POV:**

(*4 weeks before the Winter Solstice*)

Something was wrong. This feeling kept repeating itself in my conscious, I didn't know what was wrong, but something was.

Right now I was currently high above the 'Big Apple', 'The City that Never Sleeps' or more commonly known as New York. The sky was illuminated by the bright lights emitting from the various flats, skyscrapers and shops which were littered around in the city.

There were two reasons why I was here; one Zeus had called an Olympian meeting about the Great Prophecy, and the other my Hunters were in a nearby woodland area. I had just set off from Olympus and was now heading back to camp to rescue my Hunters from themselves; well I was until my conscious told me to stop above Central Park.

Currently I was hovering above Central Park in my Moon chariot casting down the Moon's silvery light down on to the park; deciding that my conscious was wrong and there was no problem I was preparing to leave and get back to the Hunters, that was until a certain mother and child duo caught my silver eyes.

Gazing down on to the two mortals I watched as they ran through the park fear clear on their faces; the child was a boy, a pathetic boy, but there was a certain Aura coming off him probably a Demigod child, it was quite plausible as well because the Mum who ran with him had a natural beauty that would make all men and Gods alike fall for her, but what caught my eye even more was what was following the pair, it was the Minotaur.

I watched not moving as the Minotaur charged at the two who had stopped and were panting heavily as well as the young boy who was crying like a baby. The Mum stood in front of the child protecting him like any good mother would do. Grinding my mind back into action I hurried down to the park in a beam of light, but I was too late to save the Mother as I watched her get hit by the minotaur Omega Axe splattering the trembling child in his mother's blood.

Notching a silver arrow in my bow I released it making a sharp 'twang' noise in the sky, it sailed through the air and I watched as it impaled the brute of a monster in his neck causing it to explode into gold monster dust.

Walking over to the child who was now having a crying fit on the wet ground; I tried my hardest not to kill him for simply being a male, he looked to be only 4 years of age with black raven hair swept messily over his head, I couldn't see his eyes clearly through the amount of tears pouring down his face. He looked up to see there was no longer a monster, but when he went to look for his Mum all he sore was a bloodied body off his Mum with her blood spattering his T-shirt.

That is when he noticed me with my bow out and a silver arrow casually lying on the ground near his mum's body; now either two thoughts passed through his mind, one I killed his mum and the monster or I killed the monster which was chasing them. I really hoped it was the latter.

Cautiously the boy stood up looking at me and his mum before breaking down into another crying fit, I walked over to him slowly trying not to disturb him. I reached him and I did the only thing which came into my mind I lent down and gave the boy a small hug; I was surprised when he hugged me and cried in my shoulder I nearly struck him down for touching me, but I let it pass and he continued to cry into my now damp shoulder.

**Percy's POV:  
><strong>(*2 Hours Previous *)

Today was great so far; it was a Friday, you know what that means no school for two whole days and Mum had promised me we would go and get Ice cream after school.

Right now I was walking home from school with my best friend Charlie; Charlie and I had been friends since Kindergarten and we were still friends now. Charlie and I had would often get the bus from school to the local shops, we only ever did this on Friday or our Mums would go ballistic, but since it was Friday we went to the shops and loaded up on sweets and chocolate, this had taken us a good hour and a half we only ever picked the best candy.

So we're walking back to my place first so I can say good-bye for the weekend, but currently we are in the local park trying to run off our extreme sugar rushes we had acquired; the swings and see-saw normally worked well so we had split up our time going on the swing set and going up and down, up and down on the see-saw.

By the time we had managed to run off our sugar rush it was bordering night time so we had to run home as to not get scolded by our loving parents.

I arrived home and was met by my worried mother who looked like she was going to have a panic attack, nonetheless she still managed to give me a motherly hug and then tell me off; it was completely worth it.

At the moment my Mum is walking me to the nearest ice-cream parlour, which also coincidently is next to central park so Mum also promised me she would take me through the park at night.

We arrived at the parlour which was named Lily's Ice Cream Parlour, and was my favourite in town that I had been to. My favourite flavour ice-cream was blueberry ice-cream, I liked it because it was blue and that was my favourite colour and it was also so tasty.

Mum and I walked into the colourful parlour which was pretty empty at 6pm, there was only a small queue to wait through, but I find it hard to wait for even short time with my ADHD that I was born with.

Finally and what felt like forever we reached the till and I gazed over all the different flavoured ice-cream they had stocked from lemon – raspberry to more exotic flavours they were all there. I was rudely interrupted from my dream of swimming in the ice-cream tubs when the lady behind the till asked me what flavour I would like.

Looking up I sore her name pinned to the uniform they were forced to ware: 'Hello my name is _Mandy_'. Quickly I put on a cute façade as to not appear rude, "Hello Mandy," I replied with a sickly sweet voice only to be nudged by my Mum who had an annoyed look on her face, I quickly mouthed "sorry" and she gave a small smile before Mandy interrupted.

"Hey there champ, what's your name," she smiled back giving an innocent smile, Mandy was quite young looking around I think sixteen and had her blond hair tied in a bun and had a playful glint in her piercing blue eyes that seemed to change colour slightly.

"My name is Percy." I replied, flashing a small smile.

"Hi there Percy what would you like today then?" Mandy asked.

"Erm, please could I have a double scoop of blueberry ice-cream."

"Sure thing Percy that will cost $2 please," Mandy said, my Mum paid and went to go find a booth to sit in whilst I waited for Mandy to serve me my ice-cream, after a few seconds of waiting Mandy came back with my ice-cream in the signature wafer cone and a small note in her hands.

She arrived at the till which I was waiting patiently at and handed me the cone of ice-cream, licking my lips self-consciously whilst looking at the frozen delight Mandy coughed lightly to get my attention, "Sorry," I muttered embarrassed that I had shown myself up in-front of her.

"Oh don't be; Percy anyway I wanted to give you this," she said extending a hand with the small note on it, she then hurried off back to another room as her manager was calling her; leaving me to read the note by myself which would be pretty difficult since I also had dyslexia.

Anyway I gave it a go and was presently surprised to find it was written in some sort of symbols which I could read and I don't even know how I did.

It read;

Dear Percy

If you are reading this then my thoughts are confirmed about your heritage.

When you turn the age of sixteen I want you to come to this address

600th floor Empire State building and ask for Mandy at the information desk when you arrive.

See you later.

Mandy.

Well that was a weird letter so thinking no more of it I shoved it into the back pocket of my jeans and rushed over to my Mum who was patiently sitting in a booth reading an article in a newspaper.

I sat down next to mum and began to devour my iced delight.

After 10 minutes of slurping and licking the ice cream along with numerous scolding's to my noisy eating Mum and I were outside and strolling along in the cool nights off the park talking about nothing yet still being able to strike a nice conversation; that was until the silent night was interrupted by the loud bellow of something. Turning around quickly I spotted the most gruesome thing I have seen, it was a cross between a man and a bull with it most defining feature being a massive axe with stained blood on. My mum had obviously spotted it too and yelled at me to start to run, which I gladly did and Mum and I sprinted off as fast as we could whilst the monster lowered its head and charged at our retreating figures.

Its first charge was unsuccessful as we dodged to the side and it ran into a tree successfully embedding a horn in the old tree. Ripping his head off the tree in a gruesome way leaving the horn there he made an even larger roar; one of pain.

Now in the Monster's eyes I spotted something that wasn't there before anger, a burning anger that said he would want to kill us… painfully.

Grabbing Mum's hand we began to run from the angered beast into the forest ducking underneath branches and looking for tight spots to run to, we eventually entered a clearing, we supposedly believed we had lost the monster, with us panting and sweating from our long run, but this was not the case as the monster came flying through the trees; this was it our doom and that opened the flood gates to my eyes as I began to cry, I didn't care if I felt weak I was so scared.

The monster began to charge again aiming for me, but Mum did the most stupid thing ever and stood in-front of me protecting me, it was rather comforting and I felt safe behind my mum, but that was short lived as the most scary moment off my life happened, the Minotaur killed her and sending a spurt of blood at me, I was now covered in my own mum's blood and that just made me cry even more because my mum was dead and I wasn't it was unfair how life could be so cruel. I closed my eyes waiting for my death but it never came, I looked up with tears still fresh in my mind I turned to see my saviour, she was pretty, very pretty. She had long auburn hair which cascaded down her back like a waterfall, her face was pretty with bright silver eyes that looked like the moon itself and she wore a silver outfit.

I looked down not wanting to look weak in-front of her and she also looked like she wanted to kill me with a cruel look in her eyes, I stood up to begin to run away from her as she may want to kill me to, however I felt a warm embrace around my body instead and without realizing I hugged her back I felt her back visually stiffen at the contact, but it slackened a bit and I cried myself silly into her shoulder.

**Artemis POV:**

After the child had fallen asleep from all the tears he had produced I flashed back to the Hunt, it was now 8 o'clock in the evening and the Hunters were having a sing -along by the roaring campfire; deciding that I didn't want to interrupt their joy with introducing the boy to them, for starters I didn't even know his name, so instead I took him to the wolves' tent and put him in a small sleeping quarters for the night.

The boy slept like a log; he didn't even stir when I dropped in the bed tucked him into the bed. By the time I was leaving he was starting to drool from the corner of his mouth, I must say in all honesty it was funny and cute with his innocent face no-longer showing signs of sadness, but rather blissful sleep.

Leaving the boy to his own dreams I headed out the tent being careful not to disturb the wolves from their slumbers; I do hope the boy doesn't wake them up in the morning, but waits for me to take him from the bedroom in the morning; after all I don't want him to get injured… just yet.

Slowly emerging from the tent making sure the Hunters hadn't spotted me I headed over to the campfire where my sisters were currently roasting marshmallows on sticks. I sat down on one of the logs around the campfire not drawing the attention to me, but rather soaking up the happy atmosphere, but like the hunters they are they soon spotted me.

"Oh hello M'Lady how was thy trip to Olympus? Was it as boring as usual?" Zoë asked with a sly smirk on her face, she knew of how much I disliked going to the pointless meetings that Zeus would call, truth be told most of the meeting was arguing and bickering and as much as I believe I do neither of these my brother Apollo always manages to annoy me and get an argue out of me.

"Yes it was Zoë, all the council did was bicker; I can barely remember what the actual meeting was about. I think it was about the Great Prophecy and how neither Zeus or Poseidon have managed to keep it in their pants." I replied mockingly, making fun of my Godly family was always fun to do, and my last sentence managed to get a grin on some of the Hunters faces.

"Anyway Hunters I believe we should be getting to bed now, we have a big day tomorrow Zeus has a task for us tomorrow so I won't be here for most of the day, but after that we are going hunting." I commanded and grudgingly the Hunters filed out the campfire to their tents saying their last goodnights to their friends before hitting the sack.

In all honesty I had sent them to bed early because I was tired and did not want to leave the Hunters to their own doings, who know what they would do and they would probably find the boy, and then what; I don't know.

Telling my mind to stop rambling I headed for my tent which held my sleeping quarters; the inside wasn't that dazzling, but still to a good living standard with the four bolsters bed in the middle with numerous animal pelts attached to the wooden beams, they were my war trophies from all the hunts I had been on; hellhounds, bears, even a Hydras from a long time ago, and many more. The actual bed was simple with a white duvet with a silver stitching and same for the pillows. The floor was decorated with the fur of a lion, not the Nemean lion, but one from Africa when I had ventured there.

Too sleepy to change clothes I collapsed on the bed and fell into the realm of Morpheus…

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Waking up abruptly to the sound of yells from outside, most probably it was Hunters yells but what could they be yelling about at this time and when did they ever get up before me. Not wasting any more time with my mind and its thoughts I shot out of bed and picked up my discarded bow which happened to be lying on the floor at the moment, I rushed out the door and headed for the screams.

I rounded the corners of the tent and sore something quite amusing and also shocking, it was the young boy being chased by some angry Hunters, Gods this was exactly what I didn't want.

The boys had a look of shock on his face and also fear as he ran from the enraged Zoë who was holding her knife looking to gut the young boy, spotting me the boy started to run towards me.

He ran to me and hugged me, visibly shocked by his actions the hunters drew their bows preparing to kill the boy in my arms, I was tense from this as I had not been touched by a male for decades now and it happened twice within 2 days, was I really doing that bad to intimidate boys nowadays . Pushing the boy away from my body I looked down to his face which now showed a look of betrayal as he thought I was offering him to the angry girls behind.

Signalling for the Hunters to drop their aim from boy they all did reluctantly all bar one; Phoebe. Phoebe was a massive man-hater so it was obvious for her to be reluctant to drop the aim, but giving her a stern stare she eventually did now I would question the boy to why he had left and more importantly find out why he was out the tent.

Just then the Alpha of the wolves came from the wolf tent with a scowl clear on his face, he looked rather angry this caused some of the girls to flinch under his harsh gaze, but it almost had the opposite effect on the boy as he ran over to the wolf who was appropriately named Razor for having massive sharp teeth, however instead of lowering his head and growling at the small boy he instead gave him an approving look and let him run to him without so much of hurting him.

Razor stood still as the boy ran up to him and gave him a hug, the boy was just a bit taller than the Alpha and somehow whilst stroking the behemoth of a wolf he snuck on to his back and was now riding the black wolf as he trotted over to the Hunters and I. To say I was shocked would be a massive understatement as Razor had never let anyone ride him or show affection to him, even I struggled to gain his affection, but this catalyst of a boy had managed it in less than a day.

I was definitely questioning him today. Calling him over, "Boy over here and bring Razor too if you want."

Nodding quickly he hopped of the wolf and came over to me looking fearful of what he had done wrong, the Hunters looked shocked that I hadn't for one turned him into a gazelle for letting him hug me or that Razor the most vicious of the wolves let him sit on him. I lead the boy to my tent and prepared myself to question him.

"Take a seat," I said motioning to the lion mat whilst I took a seat in a rocking chair, "now boy I am wondering what your name is."

"My name is Perseus or Percy for short, and if I may are you Artemis?" He asked shifting in his seat in case he had to make a quick escape because he angered me.

"Yes Perseus I am Artemis, now how did you know that?" I questioned wondering how I knew I was a Greek God.

"My Mum told me all the Greek stories about the Greek Gods and Goddesses. And have you seen my Mum I couldn't find her this morning." Oh god he has already forgotten; this going to be a long morning.

(ONE HOUR LATER)

Emerging from the tent with a happy Percy was not what I was expecting to be doing when I began to question him; I expected him to cry and bawl over his dead mum which he did do, but not for long as he realised crying and feeling sad won't bring her back.

He was also happy because I promised to train him how to wield knifes and use a bow and arrow; our first training session was today and it was using a bow.

Whilst having my talk with Percy in the tent I found out his Mums name was Sally and she would tell him all about Greek myths and Gods, she had even told him he was a Demigod which he didn't believe until yesterday. I also quizzed him on who his Godly parent was, but he didn't know and I didn't have any ideas too.

I had also decided that if Percy was going to stay with the hunters that he would need his own set of clothes which like the hunters will be silver, but he won't have a silver parka instead he will have black and white combat trousers, a long sleeve shirt that is white and a silver hoody, I believe he would prefer this to a Hunters uniform.

I had decided that we wouldn't take him to camp because at such a young age to have no parents he would easily be manipulated and could turn out for the worst, instead I plan on making him the perfect male that will respect women and his elders.

Right now I had sent Percy to the wolves tent to change to his new clothes that I had made for him, that is when I bumped into my lieutenant Zoë and one her friends Phoebe, they were having a heated debate about something but stopped when I walked into their view.

"M'Lady what are you doing here," Zoë said uneasily obviously taken aback that I had walked into their conversation, meanwhile Phoebe kept still with a perfect poker face on as if she was unfazed by me barging into their discussion.

"Well Zoë it is my camp, am I not aloud here?" I asked calmly, I was trying to find out what they were talking about without being sounding like a stalker, they may be my under my control but that doesn't mean they can't have their own lives.

"No M'Lady I didn't mean it like that, just curious what brings you to the edge of camp," Zoë blurted out, a bit to quickly for my liking; I'll have a talk with her later about this.

"Zoë I am here because I plan on training Perseus today," I told her, which was followed by some sniggers by both girls; probably doubting Percy's skills with knives or a bow, I wasn't looking forward to it, but if he planned on staying he would have to learn to hunt properly and if that means being a tough teacher that is what I will have to do.

"Oh okay; good luck with that," Phoebe added cheekily, to point out she didn't believe in his skills either, but what could you expect he is only four.

Just then as if he planned Percy shot into the clearing with his new uniform on with a smile plastered on his face at having some new clothes. "Hello Arty, Zoë and Phoebe nice to see you here." He said happily, but making me sigh in annoyance of the nickname he had given me and by instinct Zoë and Phoebe had already got out their bows ready to shoot him. Perseus shocked at their actions started to walk backwards quickly.

"Zoë, Phoebe lower your bows; he only came to say hello," I said sternly trying to get them to back down from killing my next student, even if he is a boy he hasn't done anything wrong… just yet.

Lowering their bows slowly they put the arrows back into their quivers and looked concerned about my actions, of telling them to put the bows down. Thinking quickly I told Percy to run off to the archery range meanwhile I would have a quick talk to these two.

"Zoë, Phoebe I am not telling you of, but I don't want Perseus dead without a just reason and I am not telling you this because I like him, he is a male after all, but think if we can teach him well he may become a brilliant male without any floors and may grow to treat women correctly." I told them, a look of acceptance came over their faces agreeing to my explanation before they both headed off to do their tasks: Time to go and teach Percy archery.

(LINE BREAK)

Half an hour into the training and I had only taught Percy how to perform the correct stance with his feet; we still had to learn how to hold the bow the right way.

"No Perseus feet there. Straight back Perseus and feet parallel. Move your left foot that way… no not that way the other; are you really that useful the other way, yes that is it good; now stay still I'll go grab a bow." I shouted at him, he was really quite useless when it came to following instructions, but finally I had him in a position to start firing a bow.

Picking up a bow from the pile of bows on the floor I looked at it, it was a black bow unlike the other silver or dark brown ones this was because this would be Percy's bow as he grows up and will grow with him because of the enchantment I placed on it.

"Here you go Perseus; this will be your bow." I said handing the bow, which he looked at with awe and wonder, he also had a vacant look on his face as if he was imaging firing it at _'baddies' _and targets.

"Cooool," Perseus muttered under his breathe whilst rubbing his small fingers up and down the bow string, "So am I going to learn to fire Arty." He said, he struggled to say Artemis so he gave a nickname, it was slightly annoying, but unlike when my brother said it he wasn't patronising me.

"Yes you are Perseus; now put your fingers there and we will begin…"

(Time Skip)

"You impotent boy put your fingers there and relax," I screamed at him, he was failing to understand what I meant and was not putting his fingers, feet, back or arms in the right position and the arrow yet again flew miles wide of the target and nearly hit a hunter behind a faraway tree.

"Sorry Arty I messed up." He mumbled sadly, but I was too angry to hear him and continued to rage at him.

"Don't call me Arty you simple minded child," I screeched back at him letting my rage consume me and I started to tremble with anger.

"I didn't mean it Art-e- e- mu-s," he started to blubber on the verge of tears, that's when I let my anger out and slapped him hard round the face and left a red hand print on his already sad face. Looking up at me with fresh tears streaking down his face he fled from me and dropped his bow on the ground.

Percy ran into the woods letting out loud snivels and sobs; I suddenly realised what I had done, I had slapped the boy for not being able to shoot on his first attempt at archery and now he is sad and probably hates me. Following the noise quickly not wanting Percy to hurt himself whilst upset. Still following him I found him at the edge of some water rapids with his legs dangerously dangling over the edge.

"Perseus I didn't mean it I am sorry," I called out trying to make amends of my previous action. He turned around with a hurt expression on his face before he slipped on the wet mud and fell into the rapids. My vision was in slow motion; as I watched Perseus slide into the water and start to sink to the bottom and get carried off downstream.

Chasing after the small boy I attempted to catch him up before he went into the lake at the bottom of rapids and drown. I chased downstream for a good 10 minutes and still could not catch him up as he seemed to effortlessly go down the rapids dodging the sticking out rocks, I was starting to worry now he had been underwater a long time and could of died by now.

Collapsing to the ground at the edge of the still lake I put my head in my hands and started to let out small cries of sorrow, only now do I feel how Percy had already found his way into my heart, the way he spoke with a babyish lisp, the way he called me Arty, his adorable face and his childish attitude and I had destroyed that with my anger, of course he wasn't going to get archery straight away he was four for Gods' sake, barely anyone is that good unless you are a child of Apollo or a Hunter with my blessing.

I carried onto cry lightly at Percy's death and was shocked by an eruption of water in front of me.

**Percy's POV:**

Thinking back a few minutes ago I remember falling in the water after Artemis chased me and next thing is I am swimming down the rapids and I don't know no how I am not drowning, but it is sweet I sore tonnes of cool little creatures; like frogs, newts and other slimy critters.

But at the moment I am having a nice conversation with a water lady who keeps calling me lord and I don't know why, all I know is that I am Percy and I can breathe underwater.

"Hello there, but who are you," I asked wondering who she was and why she was acting like this, she evidently had great respect for me for calling me lord but I wanted to find out why.

"Oh sorry Lord; I am Hannah the Naiad of this lake, I am sorry for not introducing myself," she said looking worried if she had hurt my feelings or she had disrespected me.

"Hi Hannah, I'm Percy and a Demigod. I fell in your lake when Arty chased me; she was being very mean to me, so I ran; also Hannah why do you call me lord?" I told her whilst practicing swimming round her with great speed; I had never been in water before, but it felt like second nature.

"Well Perseus I call you lord because you are the son of my old master and the heir to his throne." Hannah told me.

"Nice; but who is my father." I asked, maybe I could find out who my father was and then Arty might respect me or fear me.

"Perseus I cannot tell you that; only your father can do that if he chooses to." She informed with a look of sympathy on her face, and I was sad too now I don't know who my daddy is and I want to know, but know will tell me or knows, "Anyway Perseus I believe you have overdone your stay here Artemis is crying because she thinks you are dead." What Arty is crying I thought she didn't like me; maybe I misheard Hannah.

"Hannah did you say crying?" I asked giving her confused face to why arty was crying.

"Yes I did, now bye Perseus I hope to see you again one day." She affirmed me before I was shot out the water like a rag doll and landed heavily on the ground panting; that is weird I don't remember being tired whilst underwater.

Looking up from my arrival I sore a very damp Arty who was currently in a mix of emotions of 'kill the boy he got you wet' type look and one with a look of sorrow on her face as if someone had died. She also appeared to have red rings around her eyes from crying and slightly golden cheeks, she no-longer looked like the strong women she was, but an emotional train wreck, but as quickly as I had seen those emotions they were gone and replaced with a stern gaze and a questioning look as well.

She was still snivelling as she began to talk, "Oh Percy you are alive." Why shouldn't I and when did she begin to call me Percy?

Nodding my head slightly confirming her question because I was too shocked with what I had just thought, she actually cared for me and she must have been crying because I was underwater for at least 10 minutes and she must have thought I was dead.

"And your dry," she continued with a shocked face and so I was; I was dry, but how come don't you get wet when you go underwater.

"Yes I am Arty, but what does it mean," I asked, now I was shocked and I was wondering why I wasn't wet there are so many unanswered questions in my head right now.

"I don't know Perseus; now come here and we can get back to training," she finished off now not looking shocker or confused at all, but had a look of _'I feel sorry for you'_. Grudgingly I headed off over to her and we walked back to the archery range, well she first changed from her wet garments to some clean ones and then we went to go and practice my Archery.

**Artemis POV: (After Archery Lesson)**

Firstly I was shocked that he was alive from going through rapids and then staying underwater for well over 10 minutes and then bursting out the water like a fish, but sadly this meant on thing he was a child of Poseidon, a very strong at that, I had proof as well; the ability to breathe underwater or stay underwater for a long period of time, staying dry when making contact with water which happened when he came out from the water and thirdly he told me he talked to a Naiad called Hannah when in the lake and she addressed him as Lord.

Back to reality, the archery lesson was actually good this time; Percy good now shoot straight and hit his first bulls-eye, but most of the time he hit the yellow or red and at the start he only hit the blue, in my eyes that was a massive improvement from his attempts before.

Right now I had just been informed about a council meeting from Hermes, it was clear he had tried to flirt with the hunters with him holding his manly areas and groaning when he walked up to me luckily I had hidden Percy from Hermes so that meant only I knew about Percy being in the Hunt; right now I didn't want the other Gods to hear of me looking after a boy.

So I told the Hunter, well the older ones to look after Percy whilst I was gone, when I told them they had a mischievous glint in their eyes, I hope Percy can stay safe or at least out of their way, Gods' know what they are going to do to him/

Flashing to Olympus I instantly knew something was anew in the council from the brewing storm clouds around Poseidon's throne and the flickering electricity from my Father's throne.

That is when I heard the shouting, "How dare you have a child Poseidon, are you trying to doom Olympus," Zeus bellowed over the crackling of lightning and the rumbling storm clouds.

"How dare you accuse me off trying to doom Olympus I am not the only one without a child and yours is much older than mine." Poseidon growled back, he must be referring to Thalia, but Zeus couldn't possibly of have known of Percy he was now under my guard, unless Poseidon had another child.

"I should smite your child down right now for breaking our pact Poseidon," Zeus said, picking up his master bolt which was now flickering with power and coursing with electricity.

"If you lay a finger on my child I swear I will kill your child," Poseidon threatened back; they were at a stalemate, both not wanting to lose each other's child, but Zeus wanted Poseidon's out the way.

Interrupting and speaking for the first time in the meeting, "Poseidon what is your child's name, if I may ask."

Fixating his gaze on me Poseidon began to speak, "Artemis his name is Damion; and why do you ask."

"Just curious," which was a complete lie, I was just wondering if Percy was Poseidon's son, but it appears not unless Poseidon forgot which is highly unlikely because unlike Zeus, Poseidon actually stays with his lover for a bit and doesn't forget them so that brings me to a stalemate over who Percy's actual father is.

The rest of the meeting was a blur with pointless arguments and discussions which led nowhere and I was relieved when it finally came to an end. It was now about 9pm mortal time and most of the Hunters were in bed or extremely tired when I came back to the camp.

I rounded all the awake ones up and sent them to bed that is when I realised Percy wasn't with the wolves or in my tent or anywhere else for that matter. Searching around the perimeter of the camp I could hear some muffled sounds coming from a tree in the distance, racing over to said tree I found Percy, but not how I would expect to find him, he was hanging upside down from his feet which were strapped onto a tree.

Sighing loudly I hopped up to the branch and released him and he was sent to the floor; fast. He was lying sprawled out on the floor groaning, too tired to care who did this to him even though I had my predictions who did I sent him to his confinements and I flashed to my bed.

Letting the exhaustion of the say get to me I flashed my clothes on and went to sleep.

**A/N a total of 6,500 words that is the most I have ever written.**

**Anyway I won't be deciding the pairing/s just yet, but if you have a request leave it as a review.**

**Expect next chapter sometime in the next 1-2 weeks these chapters will come out less frequently to ****The Forgotten Hero ****and ****Slave to the Moon (When I finally update it)**** because they will be longer chapters.**

**Anyway remember to Fav and Follow. **

**Drop a Review or PM me with idea. And tell me if it was Good/Bad/Atrocious.**

**Good night...**

**A-Quote. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys welcome to the second chapter of the Champion of the Sea; I decided to publish this today instead of The Forgotten Hero because I really wanted to get this show on the road before I forgot about it.**

**So sorry, you might get The Forgotten Hero update tomorrow: No promises though.**

**Anyway see you at the bottom.**

**Champion of The Sea**

**Percy POV:**

**(Skip 5 years. Percy is now 9)**

Finally my time has come, I have waited 5 years for this moment ever since I could shoot straight and track animals I had been bugging Artemis to let me go on a solo hunt by myself, no company just me and my conscious. Eventually she caved in sometime last year after my pestering got on her nerves and she threatened to castrate me; whatever that is I'll ask Zoë maybe she'll know, oh yeah I forgot to mention Zoë and I are sort of friends, well more like she can stand me unlike most of the hunt. I don't have many people in the Hunt who I can talk to and even fewer people who I would class as friends; the only people who I would say were my friends would be Zoë, Atlanta –because she is always happy and I am always happy so were basically twins- and Rebecca; she is the same age as me and we can both relate to each other, so yeah that is it.

At the moment I was half listening to Artemis as she explained what to do if I was lost, in danger or needed help with my kill, as I said I was half listening so I didn't know what she was actually rambling on about she was probably explaining why you don't eat yellow snow, big mistake I made a few months ago; the Hunters tricked me into thinking it was berry juice on the snow not piss, sadly I fell for it.

"Perseus did you hear anything I said or was you in your own world again," she said giving me the death stare that I had learnt to avoid and try not to be on the receiving end of it, she currently had her arms folded over a chest and was impatiently tapping her foot.

"What…" I stammered, wondering what she had said previously, to tell the truth I wasn't listening to her because I was too busy day dreaming about her and not what she was talking about, I had a major crush on her after all these years I had been with her, luckily she didn't know or she probably would have _'castrated'_ me, but what can I say she was an Olympian and she was naturally beautiful it kind of came with the job.

Frustrated Artemis retold me the information she had already told me, which was mainly safety precautions and what animal to hunt or animals. Artemis told me I should aim to be hunting a baby deer, fawn I think, or some squirrels. I already knew what I was going to do I was going to go for gold and impress Artemis -hopefully- ; I was going to kill a bear.

"Okay Arty I got it," I said chuckling, because her face contorted to that of one which showed disgust at the nickname I gave her. I hurried out the tent before she could throw a chair at me, true story, and headed towards my tent which was also the wolf tent, I guess the theorology behind it was that I was only to be given the same treatment as the wolfs; not much respect.

My living space in my area of the tent was small, just big enough to fit a sleeping bag, my bow, a pair of silver knives and a large wolf, and of course as usual they were all there, my shabby sleeping bag which appeared to be growing its own mould, my bow and knives strewn on the floor and the large black wolf which was called Razor, and he was called it for a reason. Giving Razor a tickle under the ear and an affectionate stroke I picked up a bag from the floor and put in the essentials that I had collected from the camp some ambrosia and nectar, though Artemis had told me to be careful with it and not have too much or I may die from the inside and a flask of water for if I got thirsty or de-hydrated whilst hunting. Attaching the knives to my makeshift belt and swinging the bow over my back I set off out my tent and said my good-byes to Razor and the fungi.

Walking through the rest of my shared tent was how should I put… nice I suppose, the wolves didn't bother me much they respected me in fact because I was able to bring out Razor's pleasant side, but what did bother me was the smell of rotting flesh and the buzzing flies that hovered around the carcasses of the meat, thankfully I never let Razor eat in my room or it would end up smelling like this and it wasn't an enjoyable smell to wake up to. Most of the wolves would nod respectfully at me and go back to snoozing others would come and greet me to get a stroke or tickle; what can I say I must be the 'Wolf Whisper'.

Coming out the tent I was met by the stern looks of a certain Moon Goddess, she was wearing her regular attire; a silver parka, silver under top and a silver skirt or whatever they call it, basically what I am trying to say is that she was wearing just silver and nothing else. Her hair tied back into a neat pony tail and her silver eyes scanning over me, but not like how Athena's do or her children's, these were more relaxed, not as calculating and generally looked more friendly. As usual she had her bow on her shoulders and her knives like mine strapped to some sort of belt that hugged her waist, no wait I take that back I am not a pervert who stares at girls with lust, or at least that is how Artemis described them to me.

"Perseus are you ready," she asked giving me a look that said 'last chance to back out' she did this last time I was about to leave and I gave in and didn't go in the end; however I am not falling for it again.

Staring defiantly back at her with my sea-green eyes I finalised my decision with a smirk on my face, "Artemis, I was born ready." Rolling her eyes at my 'hilarious' joke she motioned for me to follow her. She led me to the outskirts of the camp where I guess she was going to leave me to go on my hunt. She casually strolled over to a tree and lent on it with her hands on her hips.

"So Perseus this is where I will leave you to depart on your hunt, remember my words of advice from earlier," she said before raising a questioning eyebrow, "you do remember what I told you earlier, don't you," nodding my head furiously she accepted my answer with a sigh before leaving me to myself.

Excitement was coursing through my veins as I prepared for my hunt, my last test so to say. This is what my 5 years of extensive training has led to, all the scalding's for missing the target, the numerous death glares for not being silent enough and the countless hours doing physical and enduring exercises; of course all of this did improve my body and strengthen it far beyond any other 9 year old and probably 11 or 12 year old, with my defined muscles, increased agility and flexibility, my upper body strength and I also nearly had a six pack; well I guess 5 years of constant training does that to you and I am not complaining.

I checked my bag and rechecked it for safety, everything was there; food, water, nectar, ambrosia, spare arrows, whet stone and a map if I needed it, my bow was on my back, knives in place and 24 arrows in my quiver, rope hanging through a belt loop so I could transport my kill if it was too big to pocket or carry, drachma in pocket in case I need to call a Hunter –fat chance- and finally I had all my uniform on: I was ready to hunt.

Bounding off into the forest at a blistering pace for a nine year old, but this was now second nature for me, duck, left, right, jump, this is all you did when running through the forest quickly trying to spot wild pray and try and not decapitate yourself; I had been on hunts before with Artemis and other Hunters were we tracked down a deer and killed it, we had to constantly follow Artemis and try to keep up with her and not lose our heads or trip or we might lose her; so all this running through forests was easy now.

Running through the forest was also calming as much as it was heart pounding with the calm green of the forest leaves letting in streams of light through lighting up blotches of the tall green grass and if the light was lucky enough to land on a flower it would light it up and flourish in colours, but putting all that aside I was having a lot of fun, jumping over fallen logs and landing on the sharp crisp grass which was a sign of lack of water and because it was summer currently the grass was drier than ever, but that didn't bother me though it just made the forest more picturesque.

Still speeding through the forest I let my thoughts wander, I was mainly thinking of all the fun things I had done at the Hunt; thinking harder I realized there wasn't very many memories were I totally enjoyed myself, don't get me wrong I love being in the Hunt they are my family after I lost mine, but it wasn't an ideal situation I had no father to look up to and for sisters I had man hating girls who would happily gut me if I said the wrong thing or even looked at one of them for more than a second, most of my memories are being teased by them, getting pranked in all matter of ways; these include being strung upside down from a high branch, having a herd of animals chase me, my clothes get nicked or worse get thrown in a bath of mud or water; the water didn't bother me as much because I could make myself dry again; Artemis said my dad was probably a water God or a Legacy of one so I had a small amount of their powers, what I didn't tell her was that I had strong control over water. Another one of their cruel pranks was covering my clothes with fox or deer scent which would send the wolves crazy and would chase me down; not fun.

Some other _fond_ memories I had was getting numerous chores to do. Artemis made me do lots of chores from the day I came basically, I had to do wash the clothes 4 out of the 7 days a week and the Hunters would make sure they got them extra dirty, grimy, sweaty and stinky as well as making sure they wore twice the amount of clothes they needed; on a good day that would take me 3-4 hours to do and that was only one chore I had to do. After that I would have a lesson with Artemis; depending on what day it was depended on the lesson, Monday archery, Tuesday mythology –basically studying who the Greek Gods and Goddesses were-, Wednesday hunting theory, Thursday no lessons instead I had to help move the camp, Friday hunting, Saturday archery and finally Sunday was knife day. After my lesson Artemis would make me sharpen some arrows and knives and by some I mean a lot, it also doesn't help that the Hunters purposely make them as blunt as possible so it takes longer to do and for everyone that I break Artemis makes me run a lap of the camp. Once that is done we have tea/supper whatever you want to call it, but after that I have to do the dishes, normally there is a router for the Hunters and I, but they seem to pin it on me every time by threating to tell Artemis I was spying on her which I wasn't it was a load of codswallop, but what could I do tell her they're lying because she is totally going to believe me over her precious 'daughters'. Still don't get me wrong I love the Hunt and I am grateful they allow me to stay, but it can be unfair most of the time.

Ejecting myself from my wandering thoughts I spotted a lake near a rocky outcrop, perfect this is what I had indirectly been looking for; lakes are where animals went to drink if I had learnt right from Artemis' lessons and all animals had to drink from a lake or source of water otherwise they would die of dehydration, that meant lakes were the perfect hunting ground for predators and hunters because sooner or later an animal would have to drink and they would come here to do that. Also there was a rocky outcrop with what appeared to have caves in it, caves are where bears live and if I want to hunt a bear then I would want to be looking around these areas and as a bonus there was a body of water that the bears would drink from so that meant there was twice the possibility of a bear wondering around here.

With this knowledge in my head I picked a location to scout and I found an area where I can look over the lake as well; that way I could easily see if a deer or bear entered here and would be easily able to pick them off and know a way to trap them or force them into a chokepoint if I knew what the area was like: So I set to work.

I first went to go and see if I could chase or draw the animal out to place where it would trapped and I could kill it or where it would chase me and I would be able to trap it in a tight space and kill it; scouting out around the clearing I found somewhere which met the criteria. The place was directly behind the lake and it was along a small stream so if worst came to worst I could use my water powers to trap it, but if you followed the stream you would come to a dead end blocked by a rocky wall, so what I would do would be to bring the bear here trap it in the dead end and kill it simple, but as they say easier said than done.

I hurried back along the stream until I popped out into the clearing again with a plan in my head. Now all I had to do was get in a good look out spot where I could survey the area. I found a tall tree which was at the edge of clearing and looked to have a nice branch to sit on at the top so I decided to climb it and see if my prediction was correct. The tree was fairly easy to climb with the branches being big and sturdy plus I also was a good climber with my small yet strong build which would let me pull myself up easily, it was also quite an old tree with the bark beginning to peel off and reveal the soft under layer of wood as well as the sticky sap which would make your hands go all gooey.

Getting to the top of the tree I found it was even better than I first thought with the branch I sat on being able to hold my weight and not sag a bit, it also had a branch above that I could hang my backpack off and bow if I was going to be waiting for a while. It was also quite a cosy branch and was well shielded from the winds by the leaves, but did not block my visibility so I could still see the lake and the clearing. Sitting high and proud on my branch I went into another one of my day dreams since there was nothing else to do bar wait and you know that I have ADHD.

This time I thought back to the first time I thought a monster, it was when I was 7 and I had nearly mastered my knives, so it wasn't like I was going into the fight totally unprepared, but I was still a little shaken as I had never fought a monster before. The reason why I was fighting a monster is because after one of the Olympian Council meetings that Artemis went to Zeus ordered the Hunt to track a group of monsters which was mainly formed of Hellhounds, I rather vividly remember the actual fight, but I think it was like this.

*FLASHBACK*

_I was sitting by the campfire; alone as usual when Artemis flashed in front of me, she had a stoic expression which I liked to call her game face because she always had it on either when she was hunting or she was challenging me to a game of Archery or a spar; which she usually would win since she was a Goddess and an Olympian Goddess at that. So standing up at her presence and saying hi she walked past me completely ignoring my friendliness and headed off to the main part of the camp. So I sat back down and warmed my chilled body with the flames of the fire; at the moment it was December 24__th__ day before Christmas and it was freezing cold well below 10 degrees Celsius. Everything about me was cold apart from my feet which were wet, I let them stay wet because it was actually warming me more than if I let them stay bone dry, but apart from that I was cold and shivering._

_Just then as I was beginning to warm up a cold sharp thing struck me on the side of the head causing a sharp ringing noise to travel through my skull; I knew what it was, it was an ice-ball as I had named it, they were the go to weapon for the Hunters in the cold, unlike most people who through snow-balls at each other the Hunters instead chose to throw ice-balls at me simply because I was a male and they hurt like hell; firstly even though they were solidified water I hadn't learnt how to control it yet and secondly they didn't melt like snow instead they shattered on your face and if you were unlucky –like me- than you would get some cuts. _

_Turning around to see who threw it I sore it was Zoë with her cold emotionless face on; probably from the cold weather or because it was her natural emotion around me. Zoë had a victorious grin on her emotionless face as I felt the warm trickle of blood slide down my jaw and hit the snow, I learnt it was best not to get angry at the Hunter because for one there were tonnes of them and they all didn't like me bar Atlanta, who I was on okay terms with, but the rest wanted my head on a pike and the other reason I was much younger than most of them and smaller so it was like David verses Goliath except Goliath brought its buddies to help, but luckily before I could get enraged at the smirking Huntress she jogged off._

_So wiping my cheek with some snow I closed the wound with the melted water, it was a nifty trick I learnt a while back when I cut myself I found out that water heals and generally makes me feel stronger. Sighing sadly I looked back at the ground slightly saddened I had no one to play with or talk to in the snow, but I was sort of used to it, I mean no one would want to be with me, I was used to it, but that doesn't mean I liked it I despised it because I always felt unloved, I only have a few memories of my Mum stashed up in my mind and I could tell she loved me and I her, but that was gone when the Minotaur came… I'll stop here before I tear up again; the last time I did the Hunters never let it rest for at least a month._

_I heard the screams of joy coming from the other side of the camp; no doubt they were having a snow-ball fight which I wasn't allowed to join for obvious reason, well I probably could join, but it would turn into Percy take and they would use their vast numbers and pelt me with ice-balls whilst I bled to death: Okay maybe a bit too overdramatic, but you get the idea._

_Suddenly the jubilant screams ushered down to a mere whisper and then nothing, they were probably planning a prank on me or were taking a breather; I hoped it was the latter, but more than probably it was the first option. I wonder what they could be planning that would involve ice, pain, Percy and laughs perhaps something to do with them attacking me with ice-balls and a trap. After I thought that I scampered off to my favourite hiding location at the campsite, it was at a small river just to the west of the campsite, unfortunately it had frozen over, but luckily I had a plan. At the base of a hill the water flowed slowly down into the frozen lake at this area however the water was flowing and not frozen so I waddled over to it like a penguin and jumped in… wait you jumped into a freezing cold death bath surely you can't survive that you may think, well yes I did and no I won't die I don't feel cold water it all is the same temperature unless I don't want it to be of course._

_The water under the ice was crystal clear and pollution free, very different from some of the other lakes I had been to which I was glad of, because I didn't want to be swimming in a green lake, I'd probably grow a third eye or something. I sat down on a rock at the bottom of the lake and let the built up stress wash off me; water always did this to me made me feel like I was at home, then again Artemis did tell me this quote before I don't know why she did, but it was true, what she told me was that 'what belongs to the sea always returns to the sea' I guess what she meant was that if you are from the sea you will always return or feel better at the sea, which I guess is true for me since my dad is a water deity or something like that._

_Just then I heard above me some loud noises and battle cries, now what could be making those; it didn't sound like the Hunters they were stealthy not bellowing fools, so that left two possibilities it was a wild stag party from the town or what I really hoped it wasn't: A monster army. Sneaking over to the water I edged my head just above the water and my worst thoughts came true it was a monster army, well not an army more of a squad of Hellhounds I think. Quickly thinking what I could do; suddenly I got a plan worthy of Athena. _

_All it required was patience and timing both of these I had in abundance… not. Basically my idea was too melt the ice under their feet when they walked over the frozen lake and then drown them in the freezing waters, I don't know how I was going to unfreeze or melt the ice something just told me it would work so I rolled with it. I waited calmly counted the seconds that passed by, I was letting out nervous breathes because if anything went wrong I was a goner for sure._

_'Shush child and follow my command' an ominous voice said in my head to say I was startled was an understatement, but I didn't do anything too rash or I might have been spotted, so I calmed down; I been told that most Demigods at one time or another hear weird voices in their heads mainly their parents talking to them, so I was also quite happy with this revelation that maybe my father was speaking to me. 'Okay Perseus I know what you intend to do and I plan to help you uncover a new power of yours now follow my orders and do exactly what I say' it said again I quietly listened wanting to hear everything it had to say._

_'Now Perseus the Hellhounds will be above you,' he was right to I could hear the loud footsteps of the dogs coming closer, 'I want you to imagine the ice above your head melting and turning to water can you do that' he asked in his ghost like tone, I shook my head as in to say yes. I focused on the ice above my head as the hounds began to walk above, I sore the scene in my head, the ice slowly disappearing to be replaced by freezing cold water and if I knew this power all along the ice above me began to melt, and melt it did. Within a few seconds most of the hellhounds were floating around in the cool waters freezing to death, every time one died or froze to death it burst into a plume of golden dust before the dust dissolved in the water. I poked my head above the growing water levels and sore all but one of the hellish canines dead, this one was big though, far bigger than the rest of them and it must have been the leader._

_It looked directly at me and we made awkward eye contact before he snarled loudly flashing its blood stained yellow fangs that probably stank of decaying meat. The hound's black fur coat was coated in powdery snow and hardened mud and was also littered with what I can guess were war scars, where the scars were was also where there was a lack of fur almost so you could see the skin of the beast. The eyes of the hound were blood red and ferocious, they would strike fear into some of the bravest heroes and make the weak cripple beneath them, thankfully I wasn't crippling and wasn't intimated –much- I had seen more fear inducing stares from Artemis when I accidently dropped a plate of bear meat and was forced to eat off the floor like the wolves as she quoted._

_Shakily I clambered out the water and stood at the side of the river and on the other side stood the hellhound still baring his canines at me, we were locked in an intense staring competition and I wasn't going to back down without a fight; as if it had read my thoughts it tightened its back legs making the dirtied fur around them bristle, this showed it was preparing to lunge forward like a jack in a box. Fortunately for me I had remembered to bring my duel knives and had both my hands firmly clamped on to them preparing to unsheathe them if necessary: Gods I wish Artemis was here to help, 'no you must prove to her you can do this on your own' the voice of what must be my father muttered again: Okay I'll do this myself then._

_The big black bundle of fur lunged at me, surely it wouldn't be able to cross the lake; think again it did and it landed right beside me. It swung a dangerous claw in my general direction that I barely dodged by stepping back, I felt the wind of the claw scrape past my Hunting uniform almost causing it to tear. I unsheathed my two knives and jabbed forward trying to catch the Hellhound unaware, but much like my instincts it dodged with ease and I prepared myself for a barrage of attacks. Standing a good 6 feet apart from the beast I couldn't attack it, but neither could it attack me; we were at a stalemate until one of us stepped forward and attacked. We started to circle each other like boxers in the ring trying to find a chink in each other's armour. It was apparent that the Hellhound was getting bored and so was I, but unlike the Hellhound I don't have a thirst for Demigod flesh so I stood my ground and waited for it to attack me. As I myself was looking to strike it lunged forward at me with its right claw swiping down in a deadly arch that if I didn't have my wits about me I would have been on the receiving end of, but thankfully I had been waiting for this and calmly sidestepped and cut a deep gash in the out stretched paw causing it to howl in pain; retracting its damaged paw it went back into a defensive stance, although it refrained from putting its weight on the front paw as it would cause pain on its behalf, that meant it could only attack with its mouth or the bruised paw so it didn't do further damage to it, excellent I may have this one in the bag._

_Eying up the snarling hound I set myself up to start my attack first I would aim to manoeuver around the hound and kill it that way, however I may need to cheat a bit; concentrating on the water of the lake I slowly started to flood our little arena until it covered the hounds 3 feet, thinking back to what Dad said I thought of the water solidifying around the paws of the canine; when I finished visualising this I looked to see that the dog was quite literally glued to the floor. Prancing around the immobilized hound I stopped at his exposed side making it quick and painless I sliced it open with both my silver knives until only the handles could be seen. Letting out one last agonizing howl it vanished in the same plume of gold smoke that the rest of beasts did except this one left behind some sort of animal pelt behind which I pocketed._

_Turning around I sore an approving look on Artemis' face, one which rarely showed up around me; wanting to ask a question I opened my mouth to converse only to find her strolling back in the direction of camp, I later asked her how much of the fight she sore, she told me only the bit were I killed the last hound and not the bit where I melted the ice thankfully, but I didn't know why I was thankful just knew it was better a secret than not a secret._

*END OF FLASHBACK* (quite long wasn't it)

Well reminiscing the past won't help me catch my bear so I refocused on to the clearing; it appeared to be around midday now, the sun was high and beating down harshly on the clearing, I was surprised that the water wasn't evaporating or giving of steam it was that hot, but this was also a positive it meant that the animals would dehydrate faster and would have to use the lake, so I think this was a win-win situation; I got to work on my tan and I the animals would hopefully appear now.

It didn't take long for my intended target to amble to the watering hole, I mean even I was struggling in the sweltering heat at the moment and I didn't even have a 2 inch thick winter coat like the bear, I kind of feel bad for killing him, but I guess it is quicker than having a heat stroke, I'd let him drink first at least make it a fair fight, well as fair as it ever was going to get.

I sat perched on my branch waiting for the bear to finish, it dark brown coat glinted in the sunlight causing it to look like it had highlights in its hair, the bear was on all fours as it slurped loudly from the lake trying to get as much water in its mouth as possible, either that or it was trying to catch a fish and began to drown. Slowly the bear emerged from the water with its damp snout now sparkling in the sun as it stood on its hind legs and readied itself to begin moving yet again, however it was wrong it didn't know that it had a determined hunter on his tail, that hunter was me. Watching as it began to march away, I made my move; sliding down the tall tree until I landed soundlessly on the hardened earth below I readied my bow and took aim, my arrow head was flashing in the harsh sun, I took a steady breathe before holding my breath as I fixed my aim on to the head of the bear; silently I let the bowstring go and the arrow shot through the air splitting the air apart as it made a 'whoosh'. Hearing this the bear turned around and the arrow collided with its left eye and puncturing through to the brain; surely that would of killed it. The bear looked at me angrily and snarled loudly which both shocked me and amazed me, I was shocked that the bear didn't die and amazed that it still had the will power to rip my head clean off.

Snarling one more time it charged forward with the arrow bobbing up and down in its socket, it would have been amusing if it wasn't charging at me and with a rather annoyed expression on. Sighing, I really didn't want to kill it with a knife, but it looked like the better option. I quickly backed away before breaking into a full out sprint back to the dead end of the stream were I had my plan/trap setup. All this running away spurred the bear on to chase me which I guessed it would've; I heard the heavy pounding off footsteps on rock behind me as I neared the dead end, too blinded by rage the bear failed to see what my trap was and gladly followed me.

Whirling around sharply I faced the enraged bear who exhibited his sharp teeth designed for killing happy campers before swiftly lunging at me, with its mouth wide open waiting to tear into my flesh; sidestepping the bears attack expertly I ran past him and clambered the wall before he could turn around and grab me, once at the top of the wall I jumped down onto the bears back landing with a heavy thud on its hot fur, I drew my dagger wanting to make a quick kill I attempted to cleave his head off… I attempted! The bear viciously shook it back causing me to lose my grip on its fur and I fell off landing at its feet, rolling to the side narrowly avoiding the downward strike of the bear's fist I stood back up swiping the dirt of my shoulders before grabbing my other knife from its sheathe and twirling both of them menacingly at the bear who seemed not to care of my theatrics and attacked again, this one I was expecting, but not the power behind the blow as I blocked it with my knife and then flew backwards hitting my back on rock face, luckily no bones were broken and I appeared unharmed apart from the stinging pain on my lower back; sliding a chunk of ambrosia in my mouth I was fully revived and ready to wreck some bear ass.

Pouncing forward under the outstretched arm of the bear I drove my knife into the gut of the bear before pulling out and slicing the throat of the bear with the other one; red blood dripped down from the bear and onto to the toe of my boots; my knives were also covered in the stuff and just as the bear was about to slump onto me I kicked it forward and with an earthshattering thud the bear lay dead on the floor with part of its neck hanging out whilst blood pooled around the side of its stomach. I reached down and grabbed my arrow which had some weird gloop on it and ran over to the stream to wash my arrow and both my knives making sure they were spotless.

My last task before I headed back to camp with my _war_ trophy, I had to find some way of transporting it and I had an idea it may not work, but what is the harm in having a go. Focusing on the narrow stream I forced the water to great a float around the bear and stay there, not turn into a block of ice but stay as water that way it wouldn't melt in the heat. The water did as I asked and had made a sort of bean bag structure around the dead bear ready for transporting; strapping the rope around the main body of the bear and the neck I then fastened the rope onto one of the belt loops before gingerly starting to pull, testing out my water float system; it appeared to hold up pretty well and didn't wash away, it also moulded around the rough terrain so it was almost no effort to pull the bear.

Now I just had to get back to camp, this is going to take a while.

An hour later an I arrived at the Hunter's camp sweat rolling down my brow and small sweat patches forming on the inside of my T-Shirt. As I arrived the Hunters who were training at the archery range instinctively raised their bows at my presence, I just sent them a tired look which basically said I was too tired to talk and I carried on heaving the bear through the camp getting looks of shock from some of the Hunters that a mere '_boy_´ had killed a bear and transported it to camp; ignoring the questioning looks I reached Artemis' tent and knocking heavily on the door a call from inside was heard, "Yes who is there."

Replying with a tired breathe, "You'll never believe what I found." I shouted back, I heard scampering from inside and soft footsteps approaching the tent flap which was flung open showing my secret crush: Artemis.

**A/N That was 6,522 words altogether, wow. **

**Anyway I have some suggestions for the pairings.**

**- Pertemis **

**- Pestia **

**- Perodite **

**- Percy/OC**

**- Pero****ë**

**They would be the single pairings.**

**If I were to do Multiple pairings these are the options for the girls this meaning a Harem.**

**Hestia**

**Artemis **

**Aphrodite**

**OC**

**Zoë**

**Calypso **

**Piper**

**Bianca**

**Katie**

**Persephone **

**Annabeth**

**Nymph **

**Naiad**

**They are all I have for the moment. If you have any idea drop a review.**

**Guys also review if you want a Harem or Single pairing.**

**And which girl/s you want okay.**

**Remember to Fav and Follow.**

**PM or Review with ideas. And was it Good/Bad/Terrible.**

**BYE...**

**A-Quote. (6,788)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys another chapter of the Champion of The Sea, I am so addicted to writing it at the moment, it is just fun. By expect the next chapter sometime next weekend. It takes a good 6-8 hours to write a chapter (roughly a 1,000 words a chapter)**

**So see you at the bottom and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Champion of the Sea**

**Chapter 3:**

**Percy POV: (11 years old; 4 days before his birthday)**

"Ha! Is that the best you've got Zoë," I heckled loudly as we continued to spar viciously with our knives, neither of us wanting to lose to other. It was like this most of the time when I challenged her or she challenged me; we never had a spar for fun it was always a competition to see who was the best and she was currently leading the series 10 – 4. The noise of metal hitting metal filled the small arena as we exchanged blows and strikes, this assortment of blows went on for a good few minutes neither of us being able to make decent contact with the other, true we both had small cuts, but nothing that would limit our battle capabilities. Turning the heat up of the battle I rolled to side of Zoë strike and parried the next one which was sent my way, getting quickly back up I sent a slash at her sides which were unprotected; Zoë calmly dodged and knocked my blade out of my hand with the side of her knife.

Unsheathing my spare I carried on, I got myself ready to defend Zoë onslaught of attacks, they were first easy to defend attacks; such as jabs and slashes which could easily be parried or sidestepped, but the simple blows she was dealing turned to more advanced and attacking attacks which forced me to backpedal and defend. Zoë was expertly twirling her blade and sending strike after strike at me, the sound of metal was starting to grow louder and more frequent with Zoë faster strikes and stronger strikes. Unfortunately for me she had managed to make me back into a wall, this left little space to dodge.

"Okay Zoë you know I was joking about what I said earlier," I said trying to get the lieutenant of the Hunt to calm down, all this did was make her increase her blows, until she finally managed to find a gap in my defence and gave me a nice little slice along my arm, cursing in pain Zoë took her chance to swipe her legs behind mine and caused me to fall to the ground and drop my knife. I was just about to get up and make a last ditch attempt to grab my knife which was on the floor, I leant over to grab it when a black boot kicked it away from me; looking up to see who did it with a clear idea who had done it. Just as I thought it was Zoë. Attempting to stand up and make a run for my knife I was stopped by a kick to the stomach and sent flying back down to the ground. That is when Zoë decided it would be the best time to sit on me and straddle me whilst I tried to squirm away from her, but I was not trying to get away from her so I could win, it was so I didn't die.

My hormonal 11 year old body was not responding well to the sweaty girl on top of me, well I just hope she doesn't feel Percy Jr on her thigh, the wiggling motion was not helping either as it just stimulated me more and she was also wearing a loose fitting top for the summer weather and I liked the view, no be quite I can't let my hormones turn me into a pervert; relax calm thoughts flowers, grass, water, puppies. That's better now hopefully I won't look like a pervert.

"Yield boy," Zoë spat at me; maybe she did feel Percy Jr. She hadn't called me boy for over a year now; ever since we had become friends she called me Percy or Perseus so it kind of surprised me when she called me boy; I had also managed to cure her speech so she no-longer sounded like she was from the middle ages. Zoë must have noticed my confused face at her calling me boy and she sarcastically rolled her eyes, "Come on Perseus boy isn't that bad of an insult," she joked before putting her serious face back on and continued to dangle the edge of her knife at my throat ready to cut it if I tried to escape.

Getting nervous at the closeness of the blade I raised my hands in mock surrender, "I yield," I grumbled, I was not a sore loser, but I didn't exactly like it when I lost to Zoë because she would rub it in. Zoë getting off my sweaty clammy body with hers equally as bad she extended a hand for me to grab which I did. Heaving myself up on her body weight I picked up my two knives which were still on the floor after the fight. Sheathing the blades in my makeshift belt I made a bee line for the nearby lake.

I made it to the lake which was at the outskirts of the Hunters camp. Stripping down to my pants I dived into the cool water and began to bathe my grubby body in the water washing off the day's gunk and stench. It didn't take long to wash off the dirt as I used my powers, but apparently using my water powers in a lake attracts the attention of the nearby water Naiads which I was unfortunate enough to find out just now. So I was currently sitting on some sand by the lake when two very attractive water Naiads walked out the lake and sat down beside me, confused of why they were here and why they chose to sit next to me I turned to look at one, but before I could speak the one sitting to my left began to talk.

"So are you lord Perseus," she asked with her silk like voice that nearly made me melt on the spot, I turned to face said Naiad and sore that she was wearing a turquoise T-shirt and some dark denim skinny jeans, strange I didn't know Naiads wore mortal clothes and I quickly glanced at the other one to see they looked exactly the same so they could be sister, thinking back to her question I inwardly cringed ; I didn't like being called 'Lord' Percy , for one it was annoying and two I don't like being judged to be better than someone or given more privileges than other simply because I happened to be the Son of a Sea God, I didn't know which one though I only found out when one of the Naiads I was talking to let it slip 2 years ago.

"Yes I am Perseus or Percy, but please don't call me lord I don't like that," I muttered back gazing at her face, the ways her eyes sparkled and her lips turned at the edges when she was smiling no wonder men fell in love with them they had natural beauty.

The Naiad next to me bent down and whispered into my ear, "Whatever you say _Lord _Percy," she giggled, before stifling another one at my raised eyebrow, only then did I realise she was teasing me and not actually calling me Lord, sighing at my stupidity I lay down on my back staring up at the sun and basking in its heat; did I also forget to mention I only had some shorts on and was not wearing a shirt so it was a pretty awkward situation.

The two lovely Naiads then got on their backs as I had done and we were almost shoulder to shoulder; I don't know why they felt obliged to lie down with me I hope they don't have any desire to be my Girlfriends because I really am not looking to have on at the moment and Artemis would more than probably gut me alive for just kissing someone whilst near the Hunt.

We lay there in blissful silence not one of us making a sound, instead choosing to listen to the soft chirps of the birds and the lapping water at our feet, whilst the wind ruffled the green leaves of the trees and the sun baked our skin; I would like to stay like this for a long time, not having to do anything just choosing to relax no training, no punishments and just being able to let my body unwind all the built up stress and tension. But of course my ADHD had to put an end to this.

Casually sitting up feeling the wind on my face I wondered aloud, "Excuse me, but I am just wondering why you are here, I mean don't get me wrong I like the company, I am just curious to why you are here?" I asked my inquisitiveness getting the better of me; I hopefully looked at each them waiting for a response.

When neither looked like they were going to respond I just laid on my back again; I wonder why they didn't answer maybe they didn't know or they are too embarrassed to say aloud; I let these thoughts wander through my head, that is until one of the Naiads let out a small sigh almost like she had lost a game, I turned to face her to only find how close our faces were, our noses were nearly touching and I could smell here scent; it was a rather intoxicating one and smelt of a fresh sea breeze. The scent was relaxing as well and I nearly fell asleep just there, but I forced myself to stay awake as she started to speak, "Percy, if I may call you that," she asked waiting for a response on my part which I gave as a small nod; she continued, " Percy my sister and I don't know the exact reason why, but we are drawn to your presence, this I believe also happens to our cousins, who like us our drawn to you, you probably met our cousins on your travels when you go near lakes and river as well as woodland areas when alone," she finished before lying back down onto the sand; now that I think off it whenever I am alone and by woodland areas or ponds Naiads and Nymphs come to talk to me, but if a Hunter or more commonly Artemis is with me there is no sign they are there.

But what does drawn to mean, I am some sort of Naiad magnet and is it to do with my father's hierarchy in the water world or maybe he helped the Nymphs in some ways. All these thoughts were building up in my head and I failed to here Artemis shouting me from the trees. The Naiads who were also not listening to Artemis appeared to snuggle into my shoulder; this was causing my arms to cramp so I lifted them in the air and draped them round the bodies of the Naiads as one would do in the cinema with their date. Suddenly I heard heavy and fast footsteps coming my way and the next thing I know was that I was being dragged away from the two Naiads who were giggling at me as I was dragged away by a very pissed off Artemis.

Artemis dragged me through the campsite not muttering a word to me and ignoring the questioning the looks the Hunters were giving her of why she was dragging a half dressed Percy; she stopped outside her tent and chucked me in leaving me sprawled out on the floor rubbing my sore ass from all the dragging, she then entered herself shutting the tent flap behind her. Artemis strolled over to her rocking chair and sat down with her arms folded over her chest and a stern face. The look that she sent me made me visibly squirm and I felt like an animal who was about to be sent to the butchers to get slaughtered.

The room felt like it had dropped to sub-cold temperatures as the tension built, the tension was so big it probably could have been split with a butter knife as well; it was abruptly broken by Artemis, "Perseus what was you doing with those two _lovely Naiads_," she spat with distain when mentioning 'lovely Naiad'; I honestly didn't know what was wrong with talking to Naiads, I mean sure I put my arms round them, but that was because my arms were cramping and they started snuggling into me first. "Oh don't give that look Perseus, you know what you were doing, you were flirting with them it was obvious boy," she hissed.

"Slow down Artemis I was not trying to flirt with them, they approached me first and snuggled down into me first, plus I am not trying to get a girlfriend yet because I know you wouldn't like it," I stated angrily that she had accused me off trying to get with a Naiad without any solid proof, she knew I would never do something like that; I had never once flirted with a Hunter so why does she think I would flirt with some Naiads.

Staring back at me with cold hatred she picked up a spare T-shirt from the floor and tossed it to me, "Put it on Perseus we will talk about this later, my brother is here with Hermes and I sense they want to talk to me," she uttered standing up and walking to the tent flap, that is when two Gods walked through the tent flap with numerous arrows jutting out of various places from their bodies, by the looks of it these two men were Hermes and Apollo; Hermes was wearing a postman uniform with some jeans and converses, whilst Apollo looked like he had just walked out of one of those magazines which advertise male models, with his black shades on, a perfect smile with brilliant white teeth, he was wearing a white tank top which appeared to have a slogan on and some basketball shorts, but what stood out most was his tan it was almost like it was emitting its own sunlight like how Artemis' tan emits moonlight.

But both their cheeky smiles faltered when they sore me on the floor with no top on, Artemis caught where there gaze was fixated on and blushed a light gold before that changed to a look of shock; see Artemis had never told any of the Gods she had a male travelling in her hunt and she wished to keep it like that for a long time, so when two Gods walked in one being her brother sore a half-naked male it looked kind of suspicious.

A sudden silence graced the room , but that was broken by Apollo who gave a cheeky smile before saying, "I see you have gotten yourself a boy toy Arty," he laughed, however it was short lived as Artemis shot an arrow into his groin area and he let out a yelp of pain before removing it and healing his crotch.

Hermes spoke up, "Artemis who is this person who is sitting cross legged on the floor with no top on."

Sighing silently Artemis told them who I was, why I was in the tent and who she thought my Godly parent was. Hermes yet again asking a question, "but why has he got no top on?"

Shifting uncomfortably on her feet she said, "I caught him flirting with two Naiads."

"Lies, I was not flirting with them, we were simply talking about why they were sitting next to me," I yelled back heatedly, which caused Artemis to role her eyes as if saying, 'of course', but I wasn't lying.

"Artemis it is true, the boy is not lying I can tell," Apollo said looking at me intently to see if I was showing any signs of deceit, which there were none.

"Then explain this _Brother_," Artemis yelled sweeping her hands and muttering something, all of a sudden a misty screen appeared and it showed the Naiads and I snuggling together on the bank of the lake, only now do I see how awkward this looked to her, it did look weird when I was nose to nose with one of them speaking softly to them, it looked like a scene from one of those cheesy love movies that the Hunters complain about. Wolf whistles were heard when Hermes sore the images causing me to blush violently.

"It does look rather suspicious, but the boy spoke truthfully so we must believe his words," Apollo said firmly leaving no room for his sister to argue, frustrated Artemis made a move to get out to only be blocked by Apollo, "Now sis I think father would like to see you after I tell him about you letting a boy travel in the Hunt and I guess he would also want to talk to young Percy over there."

Wait what they wanted me to go to Olympus; this is only going to end badly, especially when I tell them that I have powers over water, they will jump to the conclusion that I am a son of Poseidon which I am not, Artemis confirmed that for me. Just then I felt a hand on my bare shoulder and I was flashed away with Apollo.

I opened my eyes and I found I was in the most stunning room I had ever been in, it was a white marble room, with various statues littering the room which were all clean with no spots of dirt or lack of colour they also appeared to look life like, that was when I suddenly realised the statues were of Gods wearing their chitons and wielding their symbol of power, what must have been Zeus' was holding a lightning bolt aptly named the master bolt and could cause havoc when used in battle against his foes, Poseidon's was holding a trident and looked ready to launch it at his foes, Hera's statues was cradling a baby peacock, Hades' had on a fear inducing helmet –I think it was called the Helm of Darkness- ; I went on looking at the statues looking at their various symbols gawking slightly when I sore Aphrodite's statue because it was so beautiful.

From behind me I heard a loud cough, swivelling around I realized I was facing the Gods of Olympus; without a shirt on, real smooth Percy. Quickly chucking the silver shirt on which I was holding, I tried to hide myself from the sheer embarrassment of the situation by looking in the opposite direction. Coughing again I faced a shocked looking Zeus who was rather surprised that a bare chested Demigod flashed into his throne room, he quickly overcame his shock and put on a stern face that looked exactly the same to his statues scowl.

"Excuse me, but young Demigod why are you here," he barked at me, I was sure either so I just stood staring back at him with a confused look on my face, Apollo must have picked up on me not answering and raised his hand to speak like you would do in class when wanting to answer a question, "Father I know why he is here."

Zeus rolling his eyes at his son's childish behaviour motioned for him to continue, at this Apollo told my entire life story from who my mum was, how I arrived at Artemis' camp and so on. By the end most of the council were looking shocked and giving me disbelieving looks that I had managed to live with Artemis and not have been turned into a jackalope.

Zeus suddenly spoke up the first to get over the shock and amazement, "So Perseus is this all true and do you know your Godly parent."

"Yes Zeus none of that was a lie, but I don't know who my Godly parent is," I said honestly, I wasn't lying when I said I didn't know my Godly parent because although I knew he was water related I didn't know who it was .

"Very well, but I must ask if you pledge your allegiance to Olympus because if what we hear you are a strong Demigod and would be a valuable asset to Olympus." I was proud and angered about what Zeus said, firstly he said I was strong which was a nice complement, but the other part of my was seething with displeasure he said he only wanted me to pledge Olympus because I would be a good pawn for them to use.

I chose to hold my anger in because I didn't want to upset Artemis anymore today, so I answered his question as he would want me to, "I swear on the River Styx that I will be loyal to Olympus," a large rumble went off overhead sealing the oath I had made.

"Very well Perseus, please take a seat whilst the rest of the meeting takes place, so I sat and stared into the distance not looking at anything as I waited for the meeting to end; about half an hour in I realised this was going to take a while as they were still deciding what to do with either send me to train at Camp Half-Blood or leave me at the Hunt, that is when Zeus called for a vote; all but Dionysus said I should go to camp, I was a bit disappointed that Artemis didn't want me to stay with her and Dionysus didn't want me to go to camp as I quote 'He will be just another stupid brat I will have to look after' well at least I know I am going to enjoy camp.

An hour later and the meeting was finally over thank Gods for that and I was sent back down to earth with Artemis to back my stuff because we were being sent to Camp Half-Blood for the week, I noticed at the news most of the Hunters looked annoyed whilst some were slightly excited that they were going back something about Capture the Flag they kept muttering.

I had finished packing my stuff for the trip to camp and was currently telling Razor I was going on an extended holiday to a far-away place, he grudgingly accepted the news that his best friend was going to be gone though he did have to have a last pet and stroke as well as a game of tag which he won. I shouldered my bag and headed for the campfire where most of the girls were with their backpacks as well. I sat down next to Zoë who was by herself for once, "Hi Zoë, what is on your mind then," I asked because she had that distant face on that she would wear when she was thinking of something.

"Oh… Hi Percy didn't see you there," she stuttered as she realized she had been day dreaming again, "and I am not thinking of anything," she finished, I gave her roll of the eyes to say I didn't believe her, but didn't question it I wasn't in the mood for another World War just yet. "By the way Percy why was Milady dragging you through camp with no top on," she asked giving a sly smile, immediately I felt my cheeks light up, but kept a stoic expression on not wanting to show any signs of humiliation.

"Ermm she was dragging me through camp because she thought I was flirting with some Naiads, and the reason why I had no top on I had just been for a swim after our spar," I answered looking at her face for any signs of displeasure to my accusations.

"You said Lady Artemis thought you were flirting, so what were you actually doing then," she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I was asking why they were talking to me and they told me they were drawn to me, whatever that means and please don't tell Artemis I told you that she'll throw another hissy fit at me," I explained and caused Zoë to chuckle a bit before she stopped and held her mouth a gape at what I just said, but I don't know why she was holding her mouth open like a goldfish.

"Percy I knew you were clueless, but not this clueless," she gasped I just raised an eyebrow in confusion to her words, "Argh you're so useless at times don't you know when the Naiads said they were drawn to you they meant they were attracted to you and that probably has something to do with who your father was," she finished with an exasperated face on; oh now it makes sense to why all the Naiads and Nymphs are talking to me and being slightly flirtatious.

But me being the curios one I am had still had one more question for her, "Do you think that is why Artemis was mad at me Zoë?" I probed.

She just looked back at me with an amazed face, "of course it does Percy," she said in an annoyed voice, obviously worried if I had any brain cells to use.

"But why would she be worried Zoë."

"For the love of the Gods are you really that fickle, she i-" she was cut off as Artemis loudly called everyone over to the big yellow bus that had magically appeared at the campsite and guess who was driving it none other than Apollo. Whispering in my ear, "I'll tell you later Percy, maybe at camp if we get there in one piece," Zoë mumbled silently before she trudged off to the bus with her bag on her back; I followed suit but was forced to sit at the front because the back was taken up by the Hunters and they didn't want me coming anywhere near them so I was pushed to the front… And that happened to be near the biggest man whore in existent Apollo.

Sure he was cool guy and I hoped I would get to hang out with him, but besides that all he talked about was girls and Hunters, some of it was plain old disgusting but in fairness he taught me what sex was and other things, well he told me them through Haikus and stories of his _social life_.

We finally arrived after what felt like forever, but we finally arrived at the camp with my mind full of Apollo's words and advice. Jumping off the bus it was apparent that not many of the Hunters liked the trip either as they all tried to get off the bus quickly causing a minor pile up, but once they did they had faces full of relief and some even kissed the ground in relief, meanwhile I just stood there with an amused face, the only one who was not affected was Zoë as she jogged over to me with a cheery smile.

"Zoë so you had something to tell me before we set off," I asked nudging her, I really wanted to hear what she was going to say, but she didn't say anything and tapped her nose to say it was a secret. Realizing I wasn't going to be getting information out of her I asked her another question, "by the way Zoë why do all the Hunters look like they have seen a ghost?" I queried getting her shake her head in disapproval to her fellow Hunters acting and theatrics.

"Percy not many of the Hunters like flying and if you hadn't noticed Apollo isn't the best driver to grace the earth," she exclaimed, "and also Percy why did you keep shuddering on the bus when we driving," I laughed at this bit because it meant I was going to have to tell her what he was telling me.

"Well actually Zoë I was shuddering because Apollo thought it would be a good idea to tell me the great tales of his sex life and stuff like how to pick girls up," I laughed again as her face contorted to that of discontent and rage at the Sun God's actions.

She spoke with a firm and shaken voice at the same time, "I'll be telling Artemis this," she then hurried off to her Mistress and I let out one last laugh before I strolled over to the forming crowd of Hunters. When I arrived it appears Artemis had been telling them some ground rules about staying at camp, most of them were stuff like try not to attack the boys unless provoked, try not to castrate the boys if they look at you and so on. Fortunately none of these rules applied to me since I didn't attack boys by instinct.

Artemis started to lead us away from the bus which had now transformed in to a yellow Lamborghini Aventador, **(Just Google it) **and was driving off to Gods' know where, probably to go pick up a girl for a _fun _night. Artemis was leading us through some sort of forest area and as forests are in the summer with the trees having bright green leaves which were blocking out most of the blazing sun as we walked through the forest, as we walked through the forest I was talking to Zoë about her previous trips to Camp Half-Blood, most of them consisted of beating the campers at Capture the Flag or finding ways to get the boys to harass them and then beat them up or challenging arrogant boys to duels in the arena, now that I think about it the Hunters like to beat up the campers.

We soon arrived at the what was the border of Camp Half-Blood where a tall out of place Pine Tree stood; Artemis told us that this was called Thalia's tree, Thalia was a daughter of Zeus and she was about to be killed by some monsters when her dad, Zeus, turned her into a Pine Tree because that's what all good dads do when their daughter is about to die, I couldn't really speak my father has barely helped me and the help he did give me was more cryptic than straight forward and was more than commonly to do with training my water powers.

We stopped at the tree for a bite to eat as we had missed lunch, it was as usual something related to hunting animals and I had a certain inkling it was the bear from last night, but cold and put in a sandwich: It was still nice though. Whilst eating I tried to talk to Atlanta, but she shunned me away because she was talking to Phoebe who is the biggest man-hater in the business and Zoë was talking to Artemis about camp and all my other friends if you could call them that were either talking to someone who hated my guts or were too busy talking about what pranks they could pull on the campers. So sighing in defeat I sat down on my own like usual and ate in silence thinking about all the friends I could get a camp.

After my solemn lunch we packed up our litter and gave it to the bin man, by the way I am the bin man and to make it worse the Hunters who don't like me either chuck their rubbish at me or worse throw in the woods so I have to go and find it so Artemis or the Satyrs don't get mad at us for littering. Once the rubbish was successfully collected we set off over the hill and past Thalia's tree and what I sore next amazed, it was massive, far bigger than any Hunter camp we had setup, there was 12 cabins one for each Olympian I guessed, but what bothered me about that is that there was no minor God cabins for their children so I wonder where their children sleep? In the camp there was also a massive house building that was at the front of the 12 cabins, behind the 12 cabins there was a large temple styled building, but behind the front was a white tarp covering the rest of it like an outside diner, to the right of the cabins there was a large lake with people canoeing in, I'll have to try that out later, to the left of the cabins there was an assortment of buildings and a huge arena where there was people sparring with an assortment of weapons, I could also in see vaguely in the distance a beach and a climbing wall which seemed to be spewing lava.

However to my amazement none of the Hunters gave a second glance at the camp and carried on walking down the hill to the big building. I ran down the hill to catch them up and also because I was excited at going to the camp. When we finally came up to the big house there was a man in wheel chair, Dionysus who was wearing a leopard striped top and a tall sandy blond haired boy and they all appeared to be playing some kind of card game, from my small observation I could see that the boy didn't appear to care what happened, but the person in the wheel chair and Dionysus were playing to win.

They failed to notice Artemis walk up to them and then only turned around when Artemis sharply jabbed Dionysus in the back and got his attention, whilst the person in the wheel chair started to apologise Dionysus just shrugged it off and looked at the other persons cards before silently cheering.

"Perseus come here ," I heard Artemis call and I happily strolled over to her with a spring in my step, walking up the stairs I was faced by a shocked looking man, the one in a wheel chair, he had a bushy grey beard and an aged face which looked ripe with knowledge as well as the tall boy who was looking shocked as well; they were probably shocked because there was a boy travelling with the Hunter, but Dionysus kept a poker face on and was not at all fazed by me.

"Yes Artemis, you called," I said happily, I hadn't talked to many people before and I didn't have exceptional social skills so I want to make myself at least look like I have confidence when I speak, plus I had never spoken to so many people in my life, I mean I am speaking to at least four people right now, that tops my previous record of 3.

Just then the tall blond haired boy stood up gave a small bow to Artemis and prepared to leave, but before he did he said, "Hi I'm Luke nice to meet you Percy," and then left, he said the sentence with a harsh tone almost like a snakes and from just that small greeting I could tell I didn't like him and probably never would, even the Hunters had less malice in their words when they spoke to me and that's saying something.

The old man shook his head and stood up, wait he stood up, but he is a wheelchair how can he stand, but out popped from the back of the wheel chair 4 sets of horse legs and the entire transaction from wheelchair user to what I can guess is a centaur was really hard to describe and made my head hurt a tad just thinking about it.

"Wow," was all I could muster as he now stood in full centaur mode, he laughed a bit as he must of heard it a lot from new campers like me; he then outstretched one of his front hooves for me to shake and I gladly did, it was weird shaking a hoof and felt weird as I was used to shaking hands when I had done, what am I kidding I have never shaken any ones hand before.

"Perseus this Chiron and you already know who this is," Artemis stated signalling to the centaur named Chiron and then Dionysus, who was still looking at Chiron's cards.

"Hi Chiron," I said smiling at him, suddenly a gear clicked in my head and I remembered some stories of a Chiron being a trainer of Heroes in the past, "wait our you the Chiron who trained Heroes." I asked nervously in case I had insulted him.

"Why yes Percy, but how did you know not many people realise when they first come to camp, and also how do you know about the Ancient Greek mythology?" he asked giving me an inquisitive look.

"I've heard stories about you from books Arty… I mean Artemis made me read," I said looking at Artemis face to see if she was going to scold me for calling her a nickname, but found she had a cool calm collected face, weird she probably going to tell me off later, "and I know of the mythology because Artemis let me join her Hunt when I was four," I ended.

"Oh how come she let you join when you were four?" he asked, sighing silently to myself I repeated my life story for the third time today. Once I had finished Chiron looked a little sympathetic about my story, but at least it wasn't too tragic like some other heroes of Greece. He then continued from where he left off, "So Percy I was going to get Luke to tour you round the camp, but it appears he has disappeared again, so I'll just get Annabeth to do it," he said before calling over a girl who was sitting down by the front porch nosily listening to our conversation.

She looked startled to have been spotted as she had stayed very quiet and even I hadn't sensed her presence, which I normally would have been able to do; anyway she anxiously walked up the stairs looking like she was expecting a scolding for listening, but was presently surprised when she was told to tour me round camp, which I thought was quite nice.

Boy was I wrong.

After the tour had finished I was starting to question my sanity, all she did was blabber about architecture, I am not being a bitch and saying bad stuff about her I liked her as a sort of friend, but it was obvious she was nervous and had been spewing random architecture facts at will; most of the tour was me nodding my head and saying 'yes' and 'aw' or maybe on the slight chance I actually thought the fact was okay I would say 'cool' , but apart from that it was very boring and very much like a tour round a museum of buildings.

At least whilst I was on the tour I learnt what each cabin was and who lived their if it wasn't obvious enough, although I did find out where all the unclaimed kids went… they got shoved in the Hermes cabin, which by the looks of it was bordering on exploding from the sheer amount of people in it. I also found that the numerous buildings to the left of the cabins were; they were the Forge where the Hephaestus cabin basically lived, the arena where people trained and the Ares cabin challenged people, the archery range, I'll be planning on going there this afternoon, there was also an armoury, Pegasus stable and strawberry fields which was manned by the Demeter cabin.

We finished the tour at the mess hall which was the place where you ate and sacrificed food to the Gods, but mainly your Godly parent or another God if you wished for look from them; altogether I loved the camp and the vibes it gave off. Anyway Annabeth left me there and said she was heading off to the Arts and Crafts building, because it was next on her schedule. Fortunately for me I didn't have a schedule and had the rest of the weekend free before I got my time-table on Monday, so that means I can go and practice at the Archery range for the afternoon.

I wasn't a master at archery, but I can certainly say I am better than the Aphrodite cabin who were currently practicing it right now, luckily I wasn't practicing with then because Chiron –who was training them- let me have a target all to myself, I had been shooting for a good part of the Afternoon trying to split an arrow that had hit the bulls-eye, but I just couldn't. I was preparing to fire another arrow when the Aphrodite cabin decided to leave the archery range and head off to somewhere else, this left the other 11 targets free and like coiled vipers the Hunters who had been watching all the time pounced on them before the Apollo cabin could get there.

All the Hunters were skilled at Archery and I was only better than a handful and about the same skill level as some others, but the majority were better than me with Zoë being the best of the lot; Zoë was on the next target down and mockingly shot an arrow at my target and split the arrow, cursing silently I congratulated her and picked up my arrows and headed off to avoid being embarrassed any more.

I decided to go to the arena next and try out my knife skills on a dummy. As I rounded the corner of the arena I sore an ongoing class with Luke leading it, it appears he was training the Ares cabin well at least I think it was with the bulging muscles and the pure smell off testosterone in the air. Thinking quickly I hurried over to a dummy in the far corner where no-one was and started slicing it and practicing my blocks and dodges without trying to make too much noise so I didn't get the attention of the bodies of muscles to the slight right off me. How wrong I was.

I felt a hard tap on the back and there in front of me was a girl, rather unlike the other Ares cabins she wasn't bulging with muscles, but actually looked like she was human, she then pushed me hard causing me to trip and fall over, well that wasn't very nice and what made it even worse was that some cronies behind her started to chortle like it was the funniest thing they had ever seen. Pulling myself to my feet she started to speak, "So I hear you are the new guy, well there is this sort of tradition with new guys, you either challenge me or I give you a swirly in the toilets; pick wisely." It didn't take me long to choose; I would much rather battle her than pick shit out of my teeth for a few weeks.

"Okay I challenge you then," I said confidently not letting my voice waver at all, looking slightly shocked, but still happy she accepted it with a firm nod of the head before stepping backwards and getting in a defensive position, she signalled the start of the battle with a loud battle cry and charged.

She had a spear that crackled with electricity and something told I did not want to get impaled by that, so as she neared me I side stepped at the last second with my increased agility and let her run past me before unsheathing my duel knives and running at her, she had obviously predicted this and swung her spear around blocking the knives with the shaft, well that didn't fully stop my deadly arc and by accident chopped the top of the spear of, so it was only a crackling stick. Pulling her face into that of rage she chucked it to the side and drew a 4 foot long sword and attempted to run me through, this caused me to go defensive as to stop her from killing me. The sound of bronze on bronze rang through the arena as we sparred for well over a 10 minutes, I could see that she was beginning to tire and took my opportunity when she threw a lazy jab at me which I dodged and got inside her guard and kicked her gut making her fall to the floor before putting my knife at her throat. "Do you yield," I shouted, with a look of distain on her face she nodded her head; well at least she had honour and she was also a very good fighter as well and I thought I may have lost in the spar a couple of times if I wasn't so good at sparring.

"By the way I never got your name," I asked her as she got up.

"It's Clarisse, and what's yours," Clarisse stated bluntly.

"It's Percy and thanks for the spar by the way," I said happily thinking she and I could be friends.

"More like Prissy," she said chuckling at her own joke, okay maybe we wouldn't be friends. Clarisse then walked away talking to her cabin mates about how I had probably cheated in the fight; sighing in defeat I trudged over to the lake still without a single friend and sat there for most of the afternoon talking to the only people who would the Nymphs and Naiads.

I awoke from my nap and found I was on the shore of the camp with unfortunately a Naiad sleeping next to me breathing lightly, anyway I wondered why I had awoken to find my stomach growling loudly I am surprised the Naiad hadn't woken up, but what I found even stranger that no-one was at the lake or had spotted me sleeping with a Naiad thankfully. Suddenly the silent afternoon was ripped apart by a large noise that must have been the conch horn calling me for dinner.

Reluctantly standing up from my comfy position I headed over to the Mess Hall, since I didn't have a cabin I was forced to sit down at the Hermes cabin, most of the chairs there were plastic fold up ones attached to a large wooden log that was a bench for I guess the older people and the cabin leader. I sat down in one of the crummy plastic chairs that wasn't already filled and I appeared to be sitting next to two brother, who were teasing each other, that was until they turned their attention on me and two wide smiles appeared on their childish faces; the only thought that passed through my mind was you are so screwed.

It turns out that someone had spotted me sleeping with a Naiad, and by someone I meant these two who had snapped a picture and it was now all over camp so say good bye to making friends here Percy. Well I guess I could call these two friends they weren't actually twins as I had first thought but were brothers and were fittingly named the Stoll Brothers, and their individual names were Travis and Connor. We talked all through dinner and by the end I didn't seem to mind that whole camp knew I slept with a Naiad because at the end of the day I had made two friends out of it.

As tea came to a close Chiron stood up and announced there was going to be a capture the flag came tonight and I was pretty stoked for it, I mean I love to challenge the Hunters whenever I can. So at the end of tea the people who wanted to sign up went to their cabin leaders and asked to sign up, unsurprisingly no-one from the Aphrodite cabin signed up and when I went to ask Luke, the cabin leader, he said I couldn't participate because I hadn't been at camp long enough, but thankfully and to my surprise Clarisse the girl from earlier backed me up and Luke grudgingly let me join all I had to do now was get my Armour.

I headed over to the armoury quickly hoping to get a decent pair, but by the time I got over there only a few pairs of armour were left and the rules were that you had to wear armour, so in the end I ended up wearing some armour too big for me and considerably weighed me down; as soon as the game begins this is _accidently_ coming off and I don't really care if one of the Hunters hurt me.

I had been assigned border control at the far end of the forest and that also meant I was far away from all the action, but I couldn't really argue against it because who was I to them, I was a nobody.

So at this moment in time I am unhappily sitting in a tree minding my own business as the rest of the camp are yelling loudly as the game starts, I can barely here them from here let alone the starting horn, but do and take my armour off leaving it on a branch. Just as I start to think of leaving my current position in favour of a better one two Hunters ran out of the clearing in front of me, seeing this I notched an arrow and took out one of them, the other noticed this and looked up to see me and boy was I happy to see who was looking up at me: It was Zoë.

Jumping down from my tree I pulled out my knives and prepared myself for the oncoming fight, she too pulled out her knives and span them around in her hand, she then got in a very attack minded stance ready to lunge at me with the first signs of battle; deciding I did not want to be on the end of her first strike I pounced at her knives ready to slash, seeing this she side stepped and prepared to kick me in the side, expecting this I twisted my body and grabbed her extended foot and yanked it, doing this she then tumbled to the ground, just as I was about to straddle her she rolled to the side quickly and was up in a flash. Frowning at this move I waited her for to attack, but she never did as the sound of the horn rang through the valley bringing an end to the game. Sighing with discontent I asked "Zoë shall we finish this another time."

"Yeah of course Percy, by the way look out for Artemis she has seen the picture," she laughed before grabbing my arm and dragging me to Chiron as he announced that the Hunters had won _again_.

**A/N Well that was longer than I first anticipated, it was roughly 8,500 words and I know not all of it was exciting, but next chapter there is a quest and not the usual Lightning Thief one so look out for the next update.**

**Also I have not necessarily made the Naiads and Nymphs a pairing, they are there for the actual story plan not just for romance. **

**I am also going to add to this A/N that I have not definitely decided the pairing/s, but I do have some particular favourites of mine.**

**Here they are.**

**Percy/Calypso **

**Pertemis **

**Peroe **

**Percy/Zoe/Artemis/**

**Percy/Zoe/Artemis/Calypso/Naiads or Nymphs**

**Percy/Hestia/Artemis/Zoe**

**Percy/Piper or Bianca/ Zoe**

**Percy/Piper/Bianca/Zoe/Calypso/Artemis**

**Percy/Zoe/Artemis/Aphrodite **

**But you can still send me your ideas and pairing I am open to them and if you like one of the suggested ones above simply drop a review saying so.**

**And remember to Fav and Follow; Review or PM with ideas.**

**And was it good/bad/incredibly bad.**

**BYE...**

**A-Quote**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi guys sorry for not updating any of my stories during the week just that I had a tonne of tests to do and I think that is more important than FanFic because it is school.**

**Also I have thought of a little updating schedule during the week, The Forgotten Hero or Slave to the Moon**

**and on Saturday Champion of the Sea **

**and on Sunday whatever I like**

**But expect some notices at the bottom. **

**Champion of the Sea**

**Chapter 4:**

**Percy POV: (Percy's Birthday)**

It is official Artemis has discharged me from the Hunt; and it all started 4 days ago after the game of capture the flag with the Hunters.

*FLASHBACK 4 days previous*

_Zoë was currently dragging me towards the loud voices of the cheering Hunters who had yet again won for the 46th time in a row. We broke into the small clearing that campers and hunters were gathered in, they were currently arguing over something of how the Hunters had cheated and had purposely injured male campers. Unlike the rest of the people there Artemis and Chiron were trying to calm the campers and hunters down before violence broke out, they tried to do this by shouting over the crowd and separating the two forces, however this had little or no effect as verbal insults were still being chucked between the two groups and the shouting of the Hunters and campers were far greater than what Chiron and Artemis could muster._

_Zoë and I could see this turning into a full blown riot if someone didn't step in and stop them as they were starting to break from the grips of their respective leaders; that is when it appeared that Artemis lost it as another insult was thrown at her Hunters, her eyes glowed a bright silver and her pupils appeared to get darker, that is when I realised Artemis was beginning to turn into her divine form and if anyone was to look at her they would die, her clothes looked like they were changing colour from a light silver to a white tunic._

_Quickly shouting over the bickering crowd as loud as I could, who also had seemed to have noticed Artemis giving off a strange aura, "Everyone look away; she is going into her divine form," I shouted. I turned myself around and faced the forest which I had just left, suddenly a bright light came from behind me lighting up the forest, I refrained myself from turning around because I knew it would be certain death if I looked at her if she was in her Godly form._

_Soon the harsh light dulled down until nothing was there and the forest was its normal bright green colour, turning round I sore Dionysus standing over Artemis' limp body whilst he held big wooden club which had a certain dent in it which some-what looked like Artemis' head. Everyone looked at the two and almost instantaneously the Hunters started shouting words at Dionysus for harming their mistress, rolling his eyes he held up a defiant hand asking for silence which he grudgingly got from the Hunters. _

_"__Hunters and Campers shut up and let me speak before you interrupt, you got that! What Artemis did was wrong and could of lead to a war if some of you died from her rash actions. If Perseus over there hadn't have warned you we could possibly be preparing for World War III and the reason why I knocked her out was an order from father to tell her to calm down and so I did… I guess." He said sternly leaving no room to argue Artemis' case, the Hunters groaned before picking up Artemis and heading off to their cabin whilst most of the campers did the same._

_Like most of the campers I was starting to walk out the clearing and back to the main body of camp to get some rest for the next day, that was until I felt someone yank my arm roughly from the left causing me to topple over in that direction. Landing face first in a pile of mud I rolled over and faced my captor which in fact turned out to be Zoë; weird I thought she went off with the Hunters carrying Artemis to the cabin. Still muddled of why she had brought me here I asked her a question, "Zoë not that I don't mind the company of you, but what do you want that was so urgent at this time of night?" _

_"__Sorry Percy; Artemis just as she woke from her daze asked to see you in the morning at 7am and told me to tell you; so here I am telling you," she replied offering a hand for me to pull myself up on. Feeling mischievous and cocky that she didn't beat me in Capture the Flag –well neither did I, but that was expected-; instead of using her weight to pull myself up on I grabbed her extended hand and tugged down on it; she was caught by surprise and tumbled to the ground and landed on top of me; for the second time today Zoë was straddling me and this time it wasn't in a fight, however unlike whilst fighting I was now blushing profoundly as was she at are current position._

_Speaking up before she could get over her embarrassment and beat me to a pulp I thought I should tell her what I was going to do, "Zoë, before you kill me I am going to tell the truth, I didn't mean to pull you on top of me what I intended on doing was pulling you down into the mud and running off not this, do you understand." I stated trying to wriggle out of her vice like grip. _

_She hesitantly nodded with a now look of annoyance on her face; she stood up letting my legs go and started walking off back to camp, just as she was leaving my view she turned around, "Percy let it be known, but if we weren't such good friends I would of castrated you there and then, you are very lucky that I didn't and by the way good luck with Artemis tomorrow."_

_"__Thanks Zoë and see you tomorrow," I said franticly before she left, she acknowledged my good bye and gave one last wave before she turned on her heels and strolled off back to the camp leaving my thoughts and I alone. I wonder what Artemis could want with me, I know she is pissed that I was sleeping with a Naiad, but could she possibly be angry at me for tonight for some unknown reason, well there is only one way to find out and I headed back to the Hermes cabin where all my bags and sleeping arrangements were._

_I headed back into the now silent camp and quietly made my way to the already cramped Hermes cabin which was made and now looked like an old cabin with wood that was now on the verge of rotting and falling apart. I entered the cabin and made my way to the far side of the room where all the unclaimed Demigods slept, since I was the newest I didn't have a bed to sleep on and instead had to sleep on the uneven floorboard with the only warmth coming from my old mouldy sleeping bag._

_That night I slept like a log, and didn't have any dreams I could remember, the only thing I was thinking of was what did Artemis want to talk to me about and that sole thought kept reverberating off this inside of my mind all night long until I swear I started mumbling it in my sleep._

_I awoke as the sun shone in to the cabin through the torn blinds and onto my sleeping face, effectively blinding me and waking me up, deciding I was now too awake to go back to sleep I instead got up and headed over to what I thought was the cabin showers or was either a mushroom farm I couldn't quite tell. The moment I stepped in the room I nearly gagged as the smell of faeces when it entered my nose; it smelt like when some takes a number two and leaves it to rot for a while; scrunching up my nose I stepped cautiously into the shower cubicle._

_Twisting the shower knob a stream of cold water trickled out of the green shower head; already frustrated that I had to endure the smell of shit I willed the water out the shower head and warmed it so I could have a proper shower, this was a trick I learnt a year ago on how to raise the temperature of water if it was cold, it was like the opposite of freezing water and I had nearly been able to turn the water into gas. _

_I enjoyed the rest of the shower and decided to give something back to the bathroom for the rest of the Hermes kids and unclaimed ones, forcing a few gallons of water out of the shower head I forced them into tendril shaped cleaning appliances and made them clean every nook and cranny of the room, first the mould ridden floor which also had mysterious traces of a white gunk, then onto the toilets and showers which now were as white as marble and finally the brown roof which actually turned out to be yellow; Jesus the cabin really let itself go through out its years._

_Sufficiently clean and dry I put on my hunting uniform and headed out the Hermes cabin door and in to the outside world which was basically empty, examining the positioning of the Sun I realised it was only about 6am and I had an entire hour to burn before I needed to see Artemis. Heading over to the empty archery range I thought I might as well make use of it before the Hunters come I started to practice using my bow from around 500-400 feet away, this was a challenge for me since I wasn't the best at archery, but I still in the end managed to hit two bulls-eyes, 23 times inside the yellow and red, 14 times inside the red and the other 11 arrows were either in the trees behind the range or in the black and white; altogether I shot 50 arrows around an entire quiver for me. Eying the Sun once again I sore it was nearly 7 so I rushed over to my target ring and picked up all the arrows which were now mostly blunt and proceeded back to Artemis' cabin._

_Arriving at the cabin only now do I see the architecture Annabeth was probably talking about yesterday, the Cabin stood at around 10-12 feet tall and was about 15 feet wide and was a mixture of silver and white patterns all over it, there was also some columns at the front holding up a roof over the door and atop of the roof was a figurine of Artemis stroking a deer. On the sides of the building there were engravings of Artemis and her Hunters hunting various different animals or monsters._

_I didn't notice the irritated Goddess at the door of the cabin tapping her foot quickly and was only knocked out of me daze when said Goddess cleared her throat loudly. Whirling around; I noticed that it was Artemis who was tapping her foot impatiently and was also the one who cleared her throat. Muttering an apology I looked back at her waiting to see what see said and why she had called me here at 7am._

_Almost as if she had read my mind she began to speak, "Perseus I bet you are wondering why you are here," she said in which I retorted to with a nod of the head and let her continue, "I am here to tell you that you are now discharged from the Hunt, all the Hunters already know so you will not need to speak to them or they may attack you for being a male." And almost like that my entire life crumbled down onto me, I had just been informed my new family didn't want me anymore, my old family was dead and I had nowhere to go apart from stay in this shit hole of a camp, to say I was sad and angry would be a massive understatement, but what most was apparent in my appearance and feelings was betrayal._

_"__But why Artemis, why did you do this what have I done wrong," I pleaded. I really wanted to know what I had done wrong and how I could amends to it so I could possibly re-join my extended family, even if most of them didn't like me I still did and would save any of them in a blink of an eye. _

_She seemed to ponder the question a bit as if she was trying to think of a plausible reason which I bet there wasn't, after a few awkward tense seconds she responded, "Percy as we both know you like to flirt with Naiads and Nymphs, and before you argue let me finish, I have also decided you won't be travelling with us anymore on the hunt because of yesterday's photos most if not all the Hunters have become hostile to you and believe you to be some sort of man slut and they would probably attack you and it is either you or the girls and my answer is the girls so sorry Percy, but this is good-bye." My eyes drooped and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I stayed strong holding back my emotions and not to look weak in front of my once tutor._

_I started to think of a reasonable excuse, but there were none, she and the Hunt really did think I was a man slut and like any typical male and that pulled at my heart strings until I couldn't hold it in anymore and the tears gushed forward as I slumped to the ground and let the tears flow out along with my emotions. I leant against the cabin walls finding no-where else to sit and just sat and cried; what happened next surprised me, Artemis bent down and gave me a quick embrace and as I did seven years ago I cried heavily into her shoulder until there was no more tears to cry._

_After I had finished she went back to the her cabin and I hurried off to the forest to go and relax and let my emotions out some more and thank Gods none of the campers were awake when I started to cry I would have been and even bigger laughing stock than I already am._

_Now what am I supposed to do. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

So after I finished reminiscing on that now old memory I silently congratulated myself on achieving the ripe old age of 12 years old, unlike most of my previous birthdays I had at least one person to say happy birthday to me, but this year I had none the Hunters don't speak to me, I have no friends and the Naiads and Nymphs don't know or they would of said it.

So I sat on a log and silently ate a piece of cake that I made myself last night in the kitchen, it was my favourite flavour chocolate with chocolate icing on the top and chocolate icing in the middle with strawberries on the top, I didn't have too much because it was rather rich and sickly in flavour, but was good if you had a small piece, the rest I left in a plastic box for the Hunters to eat even if they didn't like me who else would eat the cake.

The three previous days had been slow and tiresome with me still not having got a plan for the week I just had to go from place to place doing stuff, or what I could do which wasn't much; the Hunters wouldn't let me use the Archery range and tried to shoot me if I got to close apart from Zoë who had a sorrowful look on her face because after all the years of being with her we had finally managed to build up a good friendly relationship and now it was gone. I couldn't use the Arena because most of the time there was some Ares campers there who didn't appreciate me beating their cabin leader Clarisse and would offer to challenge me which was mostly a 3 on 1 or 4-5 on 1 which I couldn't possibly win, the rest of the buildings and activities didn't really tickle my fancy and I would spend most of my day either canoeing or practicing my hunting in the woods with my bow and arrows or knives which Artemis let me keep along with my only set of clothes which would mock me every day- my hunting uniform.

I sat motionless on the log listening to the activity in the camp and forest trying to sense danger or something to hunt: Which there was none. I had sat here all day long and hadn't done much apart from sharpen my blunt arrows with my whet stone and fill my water canister up with some clean water I had filtered. I am pretty sure it was starting to border on 6pm, but it was hard to tell in the dense forest when I heard and smelt a smell I hadn't heard for seven long years and I was going to kill it in the most brutal way possible: The smell was that of the Minotaur.

I rushed over to where the loud bellow of the Minotaur came from and the scene that greeted my eyes when I arrived shocked and thrilled me. The Minotaur was missing a horn from its head leaving only one on its head making it look rather lopsided and stupid and said horn was in the hands of an almost exact copy of me, except instead of having my unruly black hair his was neater and not as black and then there was his eyes unlike mine which were a sea green as I have been told his were an ocean blue, but apart from that we were mostly the same apart from me having more muscle from my training with the Hunt.

I glanced back at the scene to see the boy backpedalling away from the Minotaur who was swinging his Omega axe menacingly, that was when the boy tripped on a raised root and hit the ground with a thud leaving him at the mercy of the Minotaur. Deciding I didn't want to let some innocent die I jumped into action pulling out my bow and strung an arrow, "Hey ugly over here," I yelled at the Minotaur, the now angered Minotaur looked at me and gave me a death glare, but that didn't last long as I shot an arrow at him and it hit him precisely between the eyes; expecting this is to kill it I prepared to hurry over to the boy, but in fact this just made it even more pissed off than what it already was.

It charged at me quick axe above its head and was preparing to give me a death blow, but I knew this was what it would do since it was a stupid monster and I just unsheathed my two knives and jumped into action. The Minotaur brought down a powerful strike that I had no chance of parrying so instead I sidestepped to the side dodging the blade and exposing his left side which I took full advantage of by giving him two deep gashes along his left side; I went to go cut his throat, but as I leapt to deliver the final blow he swept me aside with the butt of his axe sending me flying backwards. Coming to a stop I rolled out the ray of another strike he aimed at me whilst I was on the ground and I stood up facing the enraged beast that was dripping monster blood from the arrow in his head and the gashes along his side whilst I was only suffering from a bruised stomach.

I sidestepped another one of his blows again, but instead of slicing his exposed side I jumped onto the staff of the axe whilst it was now stuck in the ground and I completed his look by swiping off his last horn and plunging my knife into his brain letting his explode in a plume of gold monsters dust.

Relieved I had finally killed it I strode over to the boy who had a slightly fearful look on his face, "Hey man why do you look scared I just killed the monster I am not going to hurt you man," I joked and extended a firm hand for him to grab onto, he slowly grasped my hand and I hoisted him up, now I could get a better look at him, we actually didn't look to alike we had pretty dissimilar faces and the only thing that was the same was our height.

"Thanks for you know killing that thing, but Mum told me to go this place called Camp Half-Blood, do you know where it is. My Mum said I am a Half-Blood whatever that means." He asked looking me up and down trying to see if I was going to kill him which I wasn't, besides me and him could be friends and that is what I need friends since I have none.

"Yeah I know where Camp Half-Blood is, do you want to follow?" I said he hesitated a second before nodding his head and he followed me past the Thalia's tree and into the big house. Along the way we talked about each other's lives, he was from New York like me and that is where the similarities ended, he had attended about 5-6 schools and had been expelled or had been permanently excluded from them, he like me also had ADHD and dyslexia. I also found out his name was Damion, now where have I heard that something Artemis probably said. Damion had a Mum but not a Dad which meant his Godly parent was a God and not a Goddess. On the way I also explained to him about the Greek world and how it still existed; Damion was curious about my life to so I told him about my venture with the Hunt and how I had been discharge from the Hunt 4 days ago.

We soon arrived at the big house, him with two Minotaur horns and me with some monster dust on my shirt, we got some inquisitive looks from some campers who were milling around the big house, but they were none of my concern as I hurried over to the porch with Damion in pursuit.

We got to the top of the stairs which led to the porch and unsurprisingly Dionysus and Chiron were playing Pinochle as usual. Getting there attentions I called over, "Excuse me Dionysus and Chiron we have a new camper, his name is Damion," I shouted, Chiron and Dionysus instantly turned round one with a look of concern one with a look of boredom.

"Oh for fuc-," Dionysus began before Chiron elbowed him in the side.

"Damion did you say, I think you better come over here whilst Mr.D and I have a talk with you; right Mr.D." Chiron said giving Dionysus an intimidating glare before ushering Damion over who had a worried face on, I reassured him with a gentle pat on the back.

They were gone for ages, and there also seemed to be a mysterious ominous green glow that came from the top room of the Big House, but eventually a rather shaken up Damion stumbled out the door, running over to him to see what he had to say he looked at me and gave me 'I'll tell you soon,' look and I backed off and let him past, he walked down the stairs and headed in the general direction of the cabins.

As he started to fade from my view Dionysus and Chiron entered the porch area and headed back over to their game of Pinochle; I was about to strike a conversation up, but instead Chiron started speaking, "Percy you will find out at dinner which should be soon, see you later," he finished waiting for me leave before they restarted their game of cards. Following his unsaid command I left and headed back to the forest to practice my Archery once more.

(LINE BREAK)

The sound of the conch horn rang through the camp as everyone rushed to the pavilion to go and get tonight's tea, I even heard from the depths of the forest and I hurried over to the pavilion eager to hear the news of Damion since it had been pestering me for an entire evening and I was getting excited just thinking about it.

I arrived at the pavilion and was at the back of the Hermes cabin queue since I was newest and not unclaimed hopefully maybe Damion and I could be claimed tonight that would be cool yet I highly doubted it my dad specifically said he wouldn't claim me until the time was right and to me tonight didn't feel like it was right. I was finally in and seated on a white plastic chair with my food in my lap because of the lack of tables. I noticed that Damion was sitting with Chiron and Dionysus eating quietly.

On my plate today was a some ravioli and a tomato sauce with some coke on the side I didn't like eating greasy food so I normally ate pasta and soup which was nice; by the time I had finished and offered some of my food to my dad whoever he was most of the other had also finished and Chiron looked set to start speaking.

Rising to his feet/horse legs he made a loud stomp on the marble floor getting all of our attentions, "You may of heard that there is a new camper who has arrived at the camp, his name is Damion and is unclaimed," Chiron said, but his face lied he obviously knew who his Godly parent was and so did Dionysus by the look on his face, " also the Oracle of Delphi met him and issued him a quest," the whole pavilion exploded into shocks of gasps and frustrated yells of why haven't I been given a quest and what not, but all I did was look emotionlessly at the front and think so that it why he didn't want to speak, "the quest is to retrieve Zeus' Master Bolt which was stolen and apparently it was stolen by Damion which isn't true and the Prophecy issued is;

You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,

And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end.

"So I believe that Damion has to pick some quest members which he will do after tea," Chiron said finally, as he finished Damion went to stand up and come down to the Hermes table when a Trident flashed above his head, obviously to the others this meant something, but to me this meant nothing until Chiron spoke up, "All hail Damion Clark, Son of Poseidon," and everyone including me bowed in front of him. I bowed because everyone did and I mean how often will you see a son or daughter of the Big Three and Poseidon is the coolest because he is the God of the Sea.

I exited the dining pavilion and was making a b-line for the Hermes cabin, but was stopped by Damion who must have ran to catch me up as he was panting, "Hey Percy do you want to come with me on the quest, I haven't got any friends apart from you of course, so I thought I might ask you first." He panted out breathlessly, I was torn in two different decisions, go with him and make a friends or stay at the camp; normally any other Demigod would have had jumped at the offer, but I didn't want to go however I did have an idea who would want to go specifically two people.

"Damion I am not saying no to your offer because we aren't friends, but because I think there are two people who are more deserving than me; Annabeth a child of Athena and Grover a Satyr, they're really good at fighting and you'll probably be good friends now go and ask them before it is too late," I suggested and pushed him away from me.

"Oh okay Percy, thanks by the way." He said whilst running off in search of the two people, I told him to go get Annabeth because she was totally staring at him throughout the entire speech and Grover because I didn't know anyone else to tell him to go with. Me and Grover met when he caught his crush talking to me, Juniper, who was talking to me and was completely ignoring Grovers attempt to speak to her so instead of carrying on talking to her I told her that Grover might want to talk to her and so they did.

I was now shattered and super tired so I headed off to the world of Morpheus for the night and prepared myself for another boring day tomorrow, oh how wrong I was.

(NEXT DAY)

Awakening from a weird dream of meeting a person on a sunny island in the middle of the sea; I quickly dressed myself and had a quick shower before heading off to breakfast and to say good bye to Damion and give him some good luck with his new friends.

I approached the dining pavilion and the usual smells of bacon and sausage filtered in to my nose, but as I said I don't really eat greasy foods, I am not a vegetarian; however I will still not eat greasy and fatty foods that often. I walked in to the pavilion and Damion and his quest members were standing at the front talking to Chiron and Dionysus about the quest, the quest members appeared to be the ones I suggested last night being Annabeth and Grover.

Sitting down at my place I asked for some porridge and sugar to sprinkle on I normally had this or on the off chance some toast and maybe bacon, because I don't even care if it is unhealthy. I took a look round the tables and looked at what food each table mainly ate, at the Hermes table it was a spread of just about everything, the Dionysus table there appeared to be a massive bottle of Kool-Aid and also seemed to be eating Lucky Charms or something like that as they were very colourful, the Demeter cabin was eating a variety of cereals gazing at the Ares table with looks of pity as they ploughed through bacon slice after bacon slice, the rest of the other cabin tables much like the Hermes cabin table ate a variety of foods.

Chiron finished his meal and prepared to make a speech, however Dionysus was a lot quicker and started to speak, "listen up I am only going to tell you once, the Demigods are leaving in an one hours' time so before they leave say your good byes because they may not come back, okay." And as soon as he said it he flopped back down onto his chair and took a big sip of his drink which was probably Kool-Aid or water since wine was banned for him.

Not waiting for my peers to finish I headed out from the pavilion and waited at the top of the hill to say good-bye to Damion and his gang; as I walked through camp people were still sneering at me still from the picture of me and the Naiad and how I had been discharged from the Hunters, but that was a few days ago and what happens was inevitable so I had to live with it because there was nothing else I could do or a third party. Sitting down on top of the hill I waited for them, however I heard a loud noise and thud behind me, turning around expecting to see another a Demigod instead I sore the blacksmiths God Hephaestus stumbling through the dense shrubbery.

"Perseus isn't it, I have a task for you to do, it isn't that hard do you want to do it," he said in a loud voice before coughing even louder as some soot poured out his mouth; all in all the God didn't look to bad he was 6'6" nearly 7 quite stocky, but probably most of it was muscle and the only thing that was rather disabled was that he had a sort of limp that wasn't even that noticeable. The face was very sooty and grimy, but was a strong face with defined features nothing out of the ordinary, but not like it had taken a sledgehammer to the face or something; honestly I don't know why Aphrodite said he was so ugly he was quite handsome in a blacksmith sort of way.

"Yes that is me, but please call me Percy Lord Hephaestus," I replied looking at him and only now did I see his eyes and how cool they were, they were a deep brown and had little flames jumping around in them creating small fires as well as at sometimes creating a small green fire that looked like Greek fire before they burnt out and reformed somewhere else.

"Well Percy the task I want you to do is get me Achilles armour from its tomb on Gardiner island, the tomb was first in an island outside Greece, but as the Gods move with power so did the tomb and it managed to end up on Gardiners island which I can't get to because I have a council meeting in exactly 2 seconds; so here is a map and bye," he frantically finished before he flashed out causing me to close my eyes and wait for the light to diminish.

Peering at the map of New York islands I sore a big red cross on Gardiners Island marked Achilles tomb and another cross by the beach on Long Island saying 'you are here' from where the you are here mark was I started to plan a route; after some time I planned I would first go to Nepeague for a rest and look at the pond to see if the Naiad there was okay and then I would head for Gardiners from there.

I was shaken out my thoughts as I heard the approaching voices of Damion and Annabeth and the noise of a goat trotting which was obviously Grover; I quickly pocketed the map and got up to greet the questers, as they got to the top I gave them a big smile, "Hi Damion, Annabeth and Grover, good luck guys hope you get the Bolt before the world ends okay," I joked, but it was apparent that if they did fail then the world would end, maybe not the greatest joke to tell.

"Yeah thanks Percy," Damion said softly and not in his regular cheery voice, he was obviously distraught and worried about the quest and I only made it worse, "and bye as well Percy see you in a few weeks' time or days."

"Thanks Perce for letting me go instead of you," Grover chimed in obviously quite happy that he finally got to go on a quest and also Annabeth had a small smile on evidently happy that I let her go on the quest instead of me.

"It is fine Grover and I'll see you all soon, you better start going Argus is waiting for you at the bottom," I replied; and true to my word the 100+ eyed Argus was leaning on the door of the van waiting for them to hurry up and get in the back so he could drop them off Gods know where.

The 3 of them headed over the hill giving a small wave to their friends who were at the top of hill like me, as the questers got in the van people gave their last waves and headed off to go do their daily activities and I followed suit, but not to do my activities, but something much, much greater.

(LINE BREAK)

I was currently travelling at about 80 knots in the water and thanks to my dad's power over water I hadn't died or lost my skin or something and was fine at travelling in these speeds in the water. At the moment I was just off the coast of East Hampton and I would be nearing Nepeague any second now; on the way to Nepeague I had had some nice conversations with the local Naiads who would constantly flirt or tell me what was happening at Atlantis at the moment Atlantis was they were preparing for some sort of big war with Oceanus the Titan God of the Sea who was planning on burning Atlantis to the ground, well not burning more like tearing Atlantis to the ground.

Anyway I did try to get some information of who my Dad was whilst talking to the Naiads, but apparently they are masters at not giving in when they have to not tell someone something and all my attempts at trying to get some info were futile and not effective as they didn't budge an inch so I just gave up and continued to speed swim through the water; the coast around New York was quite disgusting from my point of view and I tried at times to clear the murky waters yet as soon as I did more waste started to slowly trickle in and I decided I was battling a losing fight and carried on my merry way.

The trip didn't take that long and would have been shorter if I hadn't have been held up along the way with Naiads/murky water and some other stuff, but alas I made it and I was standing bone dry on the coast of Nepeague looking at the map Hephaestus gave me I started looking for the pond I found earlier; spotting it I saw that it was just behind this Wildlife park that I was standing by.

Running through the forest I spotted not much to say the least, no monsters, no wild animals just plants; I guessed the plants must be endangered or something like that as they were certainly not looking after animals because there was none to look after. Jumping over a fallen log I made it into the clearing that the lake was in and I was very shocked for two reasons; one the lake was the colour of the forest leaves pure green and it wasn't algae and secondly there appeared to be a Naiad in distress telling some water centaurs to go away in which they responded by sending a stream of murky water her way.

Getting my mind into gear I stopped the approaching water and sent it back in the direction of the two water centaurs who were now shocked that the water seemed to defy gravity and come back at them. 'Splash' the centaurs were drenched in the stuff covered from head to chest as their lower halves which were mermaid tails were already drenched from swimming in the water.

Casually strolling over, "hey what are you two centaurs doing," I asked rather forwardly wanting to get to the point, but as soon as I said centaurs their faces contorted to that of displeasure and they wore a thick scowl and sent another wave at water, however this time at me; shocking them yet again I raised a hand and sent back to them.

"I don't know who you are boy, but we are not centaurs we are Ichthyocentaurs closely related to centaurs, but not centaurs got that," one of them spat whilst the other nodded in agreement sending a fierce glare at me.

"Okay man I am sorry, but I was just wondering what you are doing harassing the Naiad," I asked.

"Oh her, we were just having some fun… weren't we," the other one said forcibly as if asking her to say yes.

"y-y-yes-s," she stuttered out blatantly lying about the situation.

"Come on you don't have to lie to me; were they or were they not harassing you?" I asked sternly wanting to get a straight answer out of her so I could beat these to punks down.

"Yes they were harassing me," she finished looking down ashamed and also scared that the two Ichthyocentaurs might attack her.

"So you two," I said looking at the two Ichthyocentaurs, "why were you harassing her?"

"Well we spotted her well let's just say having some fun with herself and then she started to cry and sank to the bottom of the pond and then we started attacking her with the shitty water for some fun," I was confused about the first part of the sentence, but I knew why she was crying I nearly was; I mean she was forced to live in a lake that was green because the humans couldn't be bothered to look after it properly.

"Yeah well I have a proposition you'll leave the girl alone if I beat you in an archery competition, but if I lose you get to carry on harassing her: Deal." I asked sticking out a hand to shake; the two Ichthyocentaurs looked between each other and then back to me with a look of certainty on their faces.

"Deal!" they said together before pulling out two finely made bows from their backpacks that they carried and turned to face a target which was hovering above the water; the target I made was made of solid ice and I was holding it up with some water from the lake.

We started walking back until we reached the tree line; this was about 400 feet away and would be quite easy to hit a bulls-eye from. I was about to take my place and aim when the two Ichthyocentaurs shot their arrows one after another until the two arrows they shot were both in the target; one of the arrows was a bulls-eye whilst the other one had miraculously split the other one and was now in the bulls-eye.

To win this I had to split an arrow that had already split another arrow, this was going to be harder than I first intended it to be; taking a deep breathe I drew my bow and put an arrow in it and pulled the string until it was taut, taking one last breathe I aimed and focused in on my target and fired. As I fired it the world around me went in slow motion as we all watched the arrow; the Naiad and I were hoping for the best, and the two Ichthyocentaurs were hoping for the worst.

It closed in on the target and all four of us held our breath in anticipation for what was to come. 'Crack' the noise echoed around the still atmosphere as the arrows split the intended target and somehow I had actually managed to win by splitting an arrow from 400 feet away, to say I was happy and the Ichthyocentaurs were annoyed would be an understatement; I had a smile Apollo would be jealous off on my face and the two Ichthyocentaurs were glowering at the arrow and they looked like they were trying to use the force to move the arrow.

"I guess I won then," I said happily still smiling and headed off to the Naiad and gave her a big hug, whilst she kept muttering over and over again, 'thank you, thank you'.

"I guess you did human, but before we leave please may we get your name so we can tell our brethren of you," one of the Ichthyocentaurs mumbled loudly, but still not accepting defeat.

"Sure why not, it is Percy and how about you," I asked genuinely curious to who they were.

"I am Vilppu and this here is Quinn; we are part of Poseidon's army and we are on break for this year," Vilppu responded.

"Oh okay, I'll see you whenever," I said giving them a parting wave before they jumped in the pond and headed down the stream to the ocean, I turned to face the Naiad who was now sitting by the pond staring at her green reflection in the pond, "Hey what is wrong."

"It is just that I shouldn't have been caught 'playing with myself' and crying and to top it all of I have the worst pond in the world," she snivelled, I was still curious to what playing with myself meant so I was going to strike a deal.

"Hey I don't even know what 'playing with myself' means so how about you tell me and I'll clean your lake," at these words the Naiad became flustered and her cheeks brighten up to a bright red.

"Do I have to tell you it is slightly embarrassing," she muttered softly and quietly almost so I couldn't hear it, but I did because of my above average hearing.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, but I'll clean your lake for you," I said and waved my hands and focused on the water changing colour and also not letting it ever allow sewage or dirt in again and then I felt the familiar pull in my stomach and there in front of us was a crystal clear lake. A look of surprise flashed through the Naiads face as she realised what had just happened.

"Did you do that for me and I don't have to show you?" she asked ecstatically causing me laugh at her reaction; as I finished laughing something very unexpected happened I was tackled to the ground by the over excited Naiad who then started to pepper me with small kisses on the cheeks and nose that is until she went for my lips; I was laughing to hard at her reaction and hadn't realised she was going to kiss me on the lips and when she did it was a pleasant surprise.

When her lips collided with mine I swear I felt some electricity spark between us as we kissed; I had never kissed another girl before so I didn't know what to do so I sat up and the Naiad slid down my chest and was now sitting in my lap, the Naiad reached a hand around the back of the neck and pulled me closer, I then felt a weird tingling feeling on my lips and realised it was her licking my bottom lip, it tickled a bit so I opened my mouth and then she thrust her tongue into my mouth which caught me off guard and I started to push back on her tongue trying to get it into her mouth like it was some sort of game. This went on for a few minutes before I had to pull out and get some air into my system, I was gasping for air trying to get as much in as quickly as possible, the Naiad on my lap was also doing the same and I felt a strange wet patch on my legs; it must have been some water from before I told myself what else could it be.

Suddenly the Naiad jumped to her feet and had a scared look on her face, "Percy I am so sorry I didn't mean to upset you I am so sorry please don't tell your Dad please I beg of you," she began, but before she carry on rambling I held up a hand and called for her to be silent.

"Shush, I am not going to tell Dad for one I don't know him and two why would I, but I think a more important question is what is your name and why did you do that?" I asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"My name is Kayla, I kissed you like that because I am certain I am in love with you Percy and I have had dreams of you before I had even seen you, please understand me and don't think I am a creep." She pleaded. I guess I was rather happy and annoyed; one I had a beautiful Naiad who loved me with all her heart and secondly I know who had planted the thoughts in her head: My Dad.

I finally looked at the Naiad and took in her grace and beauty she was smaller than me and thankfully looked the same age as me, she had brown hair that cascaded down her back and a perfect face, her skin tone didn't bother me at all I found the slight blue tint rather awe inspiring and just added to her beauty. I blinked twice and pinched myself to check this Naiad was the one who just confessed her love for me and it was.

"Okay I am just going to ask my Dad something quickly don't worry," I said before going into my brain, Dad what should I do I am completely confused can you please tell me who you are and if you can, could you transport the Naiad here to a new home where I can visit her regularly please. For the first time ever I think I heard my father say yes in my head.

Just then a beam of blue and green light emerged from the water and landed on the shore and started to form a human body until there in front of me stood what must be my Dad, he wore a golden crown with a golden cape as well and also had some sea green armour on with normal trousers.

"Ermm hi Dad if that is who you are?" I guessed, but also shifted uneasily in my feet, but not as much as Kayla who practically fell to her knees in a bow before standing abruptly on her feet and shying away from the powerful aura that radiated from his body.

"Yes Son it is me. I am Pontus Primordial God of the Sea and you are my son are the Heir to the throne." He said calmly, but everything but calm was in my head right now; wonder, surprise, mystery, anger and many more, but the most profound curiosity.

"Primordial what, and what do you mean by heir to the throne what throne," I asked.

"I thought this would be the reaction I would get, I am a Primordial and long before the Gods and the Titans we ruled the world I was the God of the Sea and my sisters, brothers and mum were the rulers of many different types of domains we were the original council of the Gods, but we grew tired of ruling the world and gave control to the Titans and you know the rest from their and by heir I mean I will soon be fading from existent as my name gets forgotten and so are my other children, but you are young and have a great life ahead of you so it is possible for you to rule the seas when I am gone. However there is one big clause in this you have to find a wife or partner for each great ocean in the world and one for the Mediterranean Sea in total I think that is 6 lovely ladies for my boy and by the way this needs to be ready for when you are 18 and you will marry when you are 20 okay Son and by the way do not under any circumstances tell the Gods I am your father or they will try to kill you and on a side note I am going to set Kayla free from looking after a lake or river because I suspect she will become a wife and I will send her back to Camp Half-Blood to rest. Bye!"

And just like that he disappeared leaving me with a confused Kayla who actually looked pretty happy that she might one day become an immortal wife of mine, but this is all too quick; I felt nauseous and sick, I was feeling like I was just about to pass out before I felt a pair of reassuring arms wrap around my chest.

"Percy it'll be okay you still have six years left, now I think I better be preparing to go, love you," she said and as she finished she was flashed away back to camp leaving me on my own and I was just about ready to finish this quest and get back to camp before the sun set.

**A/N So please let me know if you like the way it is unravelling and if not please send in some constructive criticism so I can make amends for tomorrow. **

**Also I want to know do you want a knew lover in the next chapter or not and do you want to know what the final pairings are please drop a review and if you have an amazing six pairing drop a review and I may considerate it.**

**Also this chapter may not be perfectly proof checked as I am tired as fuck and I am literally falling asleep right now, P.S it is 01:08 in UK.**

**Remember to Fav/Follow and review or Pm me if it was Good/Bad/Disappointing.**

**See you.**

**BYE...**

**A-Quote. (9,160)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Another chapter for you guys, this chapter is a bit shorter than most of them and is only 5,000 odd words because it was first intended to be part of the previous chapter, but it was running late last night and I hadn't edited this part of the story so I decided to do it today.**

**Next chapter next Saturday.**

**See you at the bottom.**

**Fates POV: (Combined into one being with a one mind.)**

We sat behind our spinning wheel, spinning the life of Perseus Jackson; we wove in his accomplishments, love life, tragedies and much more, however this was a unique child we had been spinning his string for longer than most other Demigods, we had started the process of his life thread 20 years ago when the God Eros convinced his Father to find a new love. His Father Pontus had been searching for the perfect wife for 9 years before he was born and had already asked the creator, Chaos, he wanted a boy before she had faded and ever since he had asked for a boy Perseus became a living being and we had started weaving his life thread. It was true that Perseus wasn't a real physical boy so to say, but was rather an imagination or figment of the mind that existed in the universe and since he existed he had to have a Fate. His fate was different from most Demigods as he had already been figuratively born in Pontus before he was actually alive and we wanted him to be special from that moment on.

The child had a great potential already since he was a Son of a Primordial and the only Demi-Primordial to have existed and was soon to be the last as the Primordial Gods slowly started to fade, the first to fade was Chronos the Primordial of Time followed quickly by the following Primordial Gods who either had Gods or Titans who had the same domain as them; Hydros, Physis, The Nesoi, Thalassa –Pontus' wife-, and our Mother Ananke who has only recently faded passing on her domains to us. So young Perseus was a protégé being the only Demi-Primordial and that only gave him a more special fate which would include lots of deaths, choices, love and problems, but in the end would be a rewarding life we hoped; the reason we hoped is because we haven't finished his thread and we are actually weaving his current fate as we speak and are only a few years ahead of him. At the moment we are at his 16th birthday where some life changing decisions come upon him like;

(SPOILERS)

(END OF SPOILERS)

So that is what will happen on his sixteenth birthday and will change the fate of those around him, and at the moment we are deciding whose life we should change and if it is for the better or the worse. This is what we had been discussing as we watched are hero capture the heart of his first love or should we say his first recognized love, he already has a few lovers which he has met already, but neither his lovers or him know they truly love each other; and by the time he is 16 he will already have 5 lovers and getting close to 6 lovers in a few months' time following his great decision.

But now we must go back to spinning our hero's fate and watching his impossible life.

**Percy POV**

Arriving in a flurry of waves at the shore of the island I realised how dull and flat the land was, the beach had no one on it and the only inhabitants on the beach were birds and dead fish, the main land didn't look to great either with it being green and flat with a large forest far away and if I am not mistaken there was also one big house and other smaller ones which were at just starting to crumble to the ground; I stepped out from the waves which were lapping at my feet and strolled up the yellow beach to the flat mainland; on the way up the sandy bank I spotted some movement at one of the houses, but when I looked closer there was nothing there and must have been my mind playing tricks on me.

Reaching the top of the small slope I gazed over the stretch of land that was Gardiner Island; pulling out my map I looked for where the cross was, the cross was at a point of land that jutted out from the side of the island called Eastern Plain Point, but where the Hades was I; that was when I noticed that the map was enchanted and it showed where I was with a small figure and I probably missed it because it was so small and my eyes would have glanced over it and thought it was a spec of dirt. Apparently if the map is right I am near a lake called Great Pond which is quite near a little road which leads up to the mansion which I could see in the distance.

Slinging my backpack back on with my map in my pocket I headed to the lake which was just a few 100 meters to west of me and from there I would then head for the road. I got to the lake and normally when I got to a lake or stream I would be greeted by the local Naiad, however when I got there, there was no water and instead the ground appeared to be baked dry and was cracking also unfortunately there appeared to be what was left of a burnt Naiad or what was left of it and was one big pile of ash lying at the bottom of the lake in a heap.

The sight slightly sickened me and whoever did it was going to pay for killing an innocent that is if I could kill the person who did this of course, deciding that I didn't want to stay long here I took a sip of water from my canister and headed for the road which wasn't far from here.

Setting foot on the road I could see a massive house near the end of the straight road, the house was a grand a mansion which looked fairly new or had either been repainted and re-furbished, it was white and had a Victorian style to it so it was obviously made around that time; the area around the Manor was different from the rest of the island being in a thick woodland area and actually looked like a nice place to live and probably good for hunting animals there as well.

So I started heading down the road to go inspect the manor because it was on the way to Eastern point and Lily Lake. I started to run along the side of the road where there was a ditch so if any inhabitants came along which I highly doubted I would simply fling myself into the ditch and lie there until they passed me. The road as I said before was long straight and incredibly boring, but when I said it was long I didn't know it was this long and I by the time I started to near the Manor I had been running for a good 10-20 minutes at a quick pace and I had only just got near it so I had guessed it was a good 4000M run. Stopping to take a small breather I spotted the most unusual thing you would suspect to find on an empty island.

In the distance I saw 3 figures leave the Manor; two of the three looked to be Cyclopes or something similar because they dwarfed the third person who was a Demigod probably since he could see the two Cyclopes, the Demigod looked to be holding a map and was pointing at it probably explaining where something was and the two Cyclopes looked to be taking little or no interest in what he was pointing at and appeared to be sniffing the air as the monsters do, but thankfully if they could smell me I was to faraway to spot and my Demigod scent probably couldn't get to their noses without it being lost in the wind.

I slowly made my way over to the mansion not wanting to disrupt the Demigod and Cyclopes in case the Demigod got harmed. As I neared the 3 I took refuge in a bush which was about 20 meters away from them; I could now tell that it was two Cyclopes who were wielding two big clubs that would cause serious damage if they collided with you and the Demigod looked familiar and I know I had seen him before ,but from where I was sitting I couldn't see his face as I was facing his back, the only thing I could see that might give me a clue to who he was that he had blonde hair and had a long sword – about 4 feet long dangling by his side.

Listening in I heard they too were heading to Achilles' tomb to get his armour, the Cyclopes were apparently being led by the Demigod as he was commanding them and they weren't yelling at him this indeed was strange- normally monsters wanted to kill Demigods, but these two were apparently following this Demigod who was being told what to do from some other source probably his master and that meant this Demigod could possibly be bad and not be working for the Gods, but maybe the Titans which had been apparently reforming under their leader Kronos who was going to be the leader of the rebellion and also the father of the Big three, Hera, Hestia and Demeter.

After another heated debate which the Demigod won the group headed off into the woods heading for Lily Lake; choosing to follow them and see what they intended to do I climbed up a tree and began to soundlessly follow the group listening in on their conversation which had now turned into what they were doing- apparently form what I could hear they intended on getting the Achilles' armour because it was unbreakable and impenetrable and so was the shield, they intended on giving it to Kronos once he re-formed so he would be unstoppable in battle of course I had no intentions on letting this happen as it would vastly swing the war in the way of the Titans.

Following the unlikely 3 who carried on scheming about the war they eventually came out the forest and faced a small lake that was still there and hadn't been evaporated; on the other side of what must be Lily Lake there was a small clump of rocks that gave the impression that they were placed there and was man made because there was no mountain or such like nearby, the two Cyclopes and the Demigod strolled around the edge of the lake whilst I travelled around the tree line unnoticed. I plan on jumping the three when they get close to the tomb and when they are also near the lake so I can use it to my advantage.

I kept on jumping from tree to tree silently getting closer and closer to the 3, when I saw that they were nearing the lake I set my plan into action- sitting down on a thick branch I pulled out my bow and aimed for the largest of the two Cyclopes and focused my arrow onto his head, letting go of the bow string the arrow flew noiselessly through the air and went into the back of the Cyclopes head and effectively pierced its' skull and as all monsters do when they are slain burst into a plume of gold dust and went back to Tartarus; the other two noticed the lack of the other Cyclopes and sharply turned around to see who had fired the arrow which killed the other Cyclopes only for the last Cyclopes to get struck in the face by my nest arrow effectively killing him too.

I turned to kill the boy, but shock got the better of me as I saw who it was, it was Luke Castellan the Leader of the Hermes cabin, but what the Hades is he doing here fighting against the Gods, surely he can't resent them. Graciously falling down from the tree I headed for Luke to confront him and ask him what he was doing here, "Hey Luke what the Hades are you doing here with two Cyclopes and why do you hate the Gods?" I asked looking him up and down stunned that this was indeed the Luke I knew and as it sure as Hell was with his sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

"What does it concern you Percy and why are you here shouldn't you be on a quest for the lightning bolt doing the Gods bidding like a nice little slave," he spat with resentment as the words Gods obviously left a foul taste in his mouth for whatever reason.

"Luke firstly I am not a slave to the Gods, secondly I denied the quest and Annabeth and Grover are going instead and lastly I am here because Hephaestus asked me to retrieve the Armour and shield he made for Achilles, and if you are hear for that didn't your Mum ever tell you taking other peoples stuff is wrong," I said with a bit malice in my voice which was aimed at Luke.

"Well Percy it is Lord Kronos' bidding for me to get the armour and I intend on doing that, so if you think you can stop me please do try," he sneered evidently thinking I was a weak Demigod, oh how wrong he was because I wasn't weak and I sure as hell wasn't a Demigod I was a Demi-primordial.

Unsheathing my knives from my belt I span them into position until they fitted perfectly in my grasp, the blades were a good 1-2 foot long and had a small curve to them, so if anything they were more like daggers than knives, but I liked to call them knives as I used them for Hunting. Luke pulled out his swords which I had learnt from camp was called Backbiter and was made of two metals, steel and celestial bronze so the blade had the ability to kill Monsters and humans making it very deadly; I had also learnt from camp he was the best sword fighter the camp had had for ages and was probably one of the best sword fighter in Greek history which put me at a massive disadvantage to him, but I also had a few tricks up my sleeve.

Charging at Luke I prepared myself to swipe at his side with one of my knives then with the other go for his sword arm. Swiping at his side he instantly blocked, but instead of holding it in place he shoved my arm back with the force of the flat of the blade and then parried my other swipe and kicked me forcibly in the chest sending me clattering to the ground in a sweaty mess, rolling to the side as he brought down a deadly arc I hit in the gut with the butt of the knife and backpedalled as he turned on me with a vicious swipe which blazed through the air and would have probably cleaved me in two if I hadn't of been so quick to get out the way.

Regaining his balance he lunged at me with forceful strikes which required me to use both my knives to block leaving me no space to attack him making me go fully defensive, and with the speed and frequency of the blows I couldn't move or get out the way and he was slowly backing me into the lake which would turn out to be his greatest mistake.

As he brought in another torrent of attacks I blocked the first three and kicked the side of his leg making him halt a bit and lose some time, in the time he did that I went in for jab at his heart to kill him, however he probably predicted this and as quick as a flash he blocked it and sliced along my arm leaving a nasty gash along my inner arm. Shouting in pain he brought his leg around behind mine and swept my legs from underneath me.

Falling to the ground he prepared to attack me and since I couldn't raise my left arm to block it I did the only thing I could do and that was to use my control over water. Imaging that the water behind me was rising and creating a massive spear I forced it forward at Luke's body, to my surprise it happened and didn't even weaken my physical state; Luke obviously taken aback by this unpredictable move was hit across the face with the hardened water and was sent flying until he landed with a bone sickening crunch- which I could hear from all the way over here.

Thinking quick I willed a large amount of water over to him and covered him in it until his body was floating in a pool of water, I then turned the water to ice successfully trapping him in the water unable to move, I then walked over to the lake and healed myself and then smugly started to walk over to the unconscious icicle pop Demigod wearing a huge grin.

"Oh look Luke it appears I have captured you and I intend on taking you to Gods so they can punish you for your traitorous acts of war," I said, but of course he didn't respond as he was knocked-out and frozen in a cryogenic sleep; now how am I meant to transport him, I could pull him into the water and ride the block of ice like a boat or I could pull him along to the shore of Camp Half-Blood and ask for an audience with the Gods – that seemed like a good idea.

About to tie some rope around the iced Demigod I remembered the reason I was here, to get Achilles' armour and shield, forgetting about Luke I headed over to the small clump of rocks and looked for an entrance that was until I was blown away by a flare of sudden heat from behind me.

Flying over the top bolder I landed roughly on the other side and only didn't damage my body too much by going into a parkour roll and put all the weight on my shoulder, jumping to my feet I ran around the clump of rocks and sore someone melting Luke's icy figure until all the ice was water, this guy must be Apollo he was the only one who could produce that much heat from his body.

"Hey Apollo that guy there is a traitor," I shouted over. As I finished talking the figure looked back at me and the limp body of Luke landed on the ground in a heap before the God touched his head and he disappeared.

"What! I am not Apollo, I am Helios Titan God of the Sun and you have stopped Lord Kronos' wishes by interrupting this young Demigods quest. For that I will kill you and get the armour myself to give to Kronos," he replied calmly as if this was a normal conversation to him.

"Yeah well I am here for the armour as well so that makes two of us and since there is only one piece I think I'll be taking it," I retorted pulling out my bow and arrows.

Smiling at my threat he pulled out a spear and readied it for attack, not giving him any time to sort himself I fired 3 arrows at him aiming for his arm, head and chest, what surprised me was that he stood still not moving and waited for the arrows to hit him- as the arrows neared they simply burnt up and fell to the ground in a cloud of dust, "Is that the best you have got Demigod," he laughed back before charging at me spear raised.

As he came closer I could feel the temperature rising as his chest burnt bright with the power of the sun, what I suspect is the case is that his chest is his hearth and if I could put that out he will be more manageable and weak. I turned to run from him to the ocean because if I got any closer to his body I was afraid I was going to turn into a pile of dust like that unfortunate Naiad.

The sea wasn't too far away from the rocks and I easily managed it without breaking a sweat or Helios gaining any distance on me, whirling around I saw Helios was getting closer and had a maniacal smile on his face like he had caught his prey, stepping into the sea I felt the usual burst of power course though my body, imagining a massive bow and ice arrow forming behind me; I thought of the arrow slotting into the bow and it was apparently working as Helios slowed down to a halt and saw what I was making. Visualizing the watery bow string pulling taut until it was ready to fire I looked at the figure of the Titan and gave a cocky wave before releasing the bow string and letting the hardened ice arrow fly towards him.

As he observed this his smile got larger as the ice arrows began to dissolve at an alarming rate as it closed in on him, but this is what I wanted- the ice arrows then about 5 feet in front of him became water and splashed his chest and completely dousing the flames on his chest. His smirk was wiped off his chest as he realised what I had done and he tried to relight the fire on his chest only for the remaining water on his chest to douse that too.

Grinning I grabbed my bow and arrow and shot another volley at him, he managed to dodge two of them, but the third struck him on his left side and he groaned in pain, charging the now injured Titan I raised my knives to slash at him for him to only block with his spear and then he attempted to prod me with the butt, reading this I jumped back and side stepped the prod and then jabbed at his other shoulder imbedding my knife in his shoulder, but before I could pull out he swatted me away with the staff of the spear and ripped the knife out and tossed it to the ground.

Looking up at him I could see a bright fire burning in his eyes one of rage and that would just make him more unpredictable and unreadable; getting to my feet I twirled my knife one last time and ran at him, ducking under the spear he thrust at me I got into his defence to only be met by a fist to the face, stumbling a bit I rolled to the side missing the point of the spear by a fraction of a centimetre I jabbed upwards catching his left arm. Growling in pain he attempted to kick me, but I instead dodged it and sliced at his left arm effectively cutting it off from his left shoulder which was already badly bruised.

Helios now stood in front of me dripping Gold Ichor and an arm down roaring in anger a bright light shone from his eyes and I though he was about to turn into God mode so as quick as I could I aimed my bow at his glowing white eyes, releasing it with a loud twang the arrow flew like a missile and penetrated his eye, stumbling backwards he fell to the ground in a loud thud. Running over to him I ended his life quickly by cutting his throat open and stabbing his last glowing eye which was twitching in rage, "Sorry Helios, but this is good-bye I guess and this is for the Naiad you killed," I smirked and he let out a loud yell, but fell silent as more Gold Ichor spilled out his throat on to the ground. His body flashed a white glow before exploding in a spiral of gold dust and evaporating into the ground.

Sitting back down I gazed back towards the rocks and pulled out my flask of water and took a hearty swig before placing it back in my backpack and standing up to go and collect my discarded knife which lay strewn on the floor. I picked it up and headed over to the rocks and looked for an entrance, I slowly traversed the boulders looking for an opening, as I came back round I spotted a small hole in-between two boulders just big enough to slide an arm in and as I felt around the hole my fingers grazed over a small lever; curious I pulled the lever and I heard a cracking noise from behind the rocks. Jogging over to the other side of the rocks I saw that there was now a large hole in the wall big enough to get a small 4x4 in.

I entered the cave and was more than surprised to see two horses sleeping on the floor guarding what appeared to be an old chariot, sneaking into the tomb of Achilles I neared the horses and tried to sneak past them without them noticing me, but as soon as I got near the chariot they rose to their feet and snorted through their noses and what was more shocking they began to speak not in my mind, but out loud.

"Who goes there," one horse said, "I smell the sea on this one," the last horse said, "yes I can smell it on him too Balius," the first horse whinnied.

"Ermm excuse me, but who are you two," I asked wondering what these two were talking about on how they could smell the sea on me.

"We are the Immortal Horses of Achilles, Barius and Xabthus," Balius stated, "and what brings you here Demigod," he continued.

"I am here to return Achilles' armour and shield to Lord Hephaestus," I said looking at the chariot which appeared to hold both these two items.

"Okay, but I guess if you are going to take that could you possibly take us two as well, we haven't been outside or eaten for over 2,000 years and since we are immortal we are starving," Xanthus complained, well I guess I could do I did pack some essentials for the trip like Nectar and Ambrosia as well as some apples, but I wasn't particularly hungry and these two hadn't eaten for a long time.

"Yeah sure here you go," I said tossing two apples and some Nectar at the two horses and then pouring some Ambrosia into a bowl and placing it at their hooves, "by the way I am Percy, now how do we intend on moving all of this?"

"Well you could get in the chariot and since we suspect you are the Son of the water God so you can lets us travel on water and we can carry you to main land and then you can give your armour to Hephaestus and keep us as pets I guess," Xanthus suggested and for being a horse that was a pretty sweet idea and I didn't mind keeping them as pets they could be useful assets.

"Okay deal, now how about I start loading the chariot up and tying you two in," I said already grabbing their ropes and guiding them to the front of the chariot, once I had tied them in I grabbed the dusty armour and set it down on top of the shield which was sitting on one of the two seats. "You two ready to start running then," I said and was greeted by two large neighs from the horses and they steamed out of the tomb into the bright sunlight.

We ran across the land and leaped into the sea, I controlled the waves so it let us ride on top of them and the two horses galloped across the waves incredibly quickly, I wonder what this looked like to the mortals, I can guess it either looked like a guy riding two seals on a raft or some guy on a small motor boat bobbing up and down on the waves quickly.

We rounded the southern corner of the Island and headed back for Long Island by taking a long detour around the coast of Montauk, as we travelled around the corner of the Montauk the two horses slipped over as we took a sharp angle to dodge a swimmer, when they slipped I was still holding us up and they skidded along the waves as one would do if they had slipped on ice and we started to quickly move away from shore and if it couldn't have gotten any worse a surprise whirlpool formed below us.

I tried to control the raging waters, but it didn't work and it felt as if another power much greater than mine was controlling it and pulling us in; this could either be Poseidon of Oceanus who was the Titan God of the Sea, my guess is that it is Oceanus and he is doing this because he has sensed my presence.

As we neared the centre of the whirlpool we began to take on water and sink and I knew even if me and the Horses could survive this as I could breathe underwater and they were immortal, but we would lose the armour and shield to the Titans; so praying to father for him to save us I pleaded deep in my mind to him 'Help father, anything would do'.

And like that we suddenly stopped taking in water, but carried on heading for the centre, but then out of nowhere the centre exploded in an explosion of water propelling us high into the atmosphere; as we flew upwards a large sea rock hit me in the face and I fell unconscious into a deep black void, the last thing I heard was a scared neigh from one of the two horses before I lost conscious of the world around me.

**A/N Guys do you want me to tell you the full pairing list next chapter or do you want to find out gradually leave a review.**

**And thanks for reading the update might be a bit rushed at the end, but I am so tired and can't afford to stay up any later because of school.**

**Remember to Fav/Follow and PM or Review with criticism.**

**And was it Good/Bad/Terrible.**

**BYE...**

**A-Quote. (5,240)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi guys sixth chapter of Champion of the Sea. It may be bit more boring than the usual chapters as it is more of a story based chapter than a fun exciting one, but I hope you still like it.**

**As usual it is around 6000-7000 words long.**

**I'll see you guys at the bottom.**

**Enjoy.**

**Champion of the Sea**

**Chapter 6: **

**Author POV:**

_Firstly I am going to clear up Percy's birth. Percy was created by Chaos for Pontus as his only mortal child, however this doesn't make him immortal because even though Percy was created by Chaos for Pontus, Pontus still had to find a birth mother so Percy could be born into the world and become Pontus' child because Pontus couldn't give birth to him nor did he want another child to be created from the void._

_The reason why Pontus took time looking for a women is because he was searching for a woman who had the best qualities to raise a powerful child, this meant he went for Sally, Percy' mum who was a clear sighted mortal who also was nice and kind. Pontus immediately became infatuated with her and also she did to him. _

_Pontus wanted her to come and live with him, but she was fine with living in the mortal world and living like one. 9 months later she gave birth to Percy the Demi-primordial and we know the rest from there._

_I hope that has helped_

**Percy's Mind POV:**

Being unconscious and having your mind still awake is one of the weirdest things imaginable. For starters you can think, but you can't move or do anything, I have tried to think about opening my eyes or trying to get up, but it isn't working and all I can see is still black and I can't feel or hear anything. Being unconscious also has its perks as well, I mean since I can still think I can now mull over the information I have acquired over the past few hours.

Firstly I met my dad for the first time ever; I wasn't too surprised to see that I looked like a carbon copy of him and he seemed to have my personality traits, chilled out and not gloomy, basically more on the happy side, except he had a more mature version of all these features. I was also quite shocked that he had turned up when I asked him; normally he would send me advice through my head and into my thoughts, but his time he appeared and told me who he was.

It is nice to find out who your dad is, but when he is the original God of the Seas it is quite overwhelming and something that was even more overwhelming was that he told me; I had by the age of 18 to find 6 potential wives so I could marry all of them when I am 20 and then inherit my father's domains.

I guess having 6 wives won't be too bad, but finding 6 women who will oblige to this is going to be quite tough, because if anything I have learnt from Artemis and the Hunters is that when a women marries they expect to be your only lover and for you not to cheat on them or have other _acquaintances. _

I think I have one potential wife, Kayla, Kayla was the Naiad I met at Nepeague when I encountered the two Ichthyocentaurs and when dad showed up to help me she heard everything he said and she didn't seem at all fazed by it and even said she loved me.

Now I think dad said I had already met some of my lovers, but I am not too sure if he did or didn't – for all I know I could of just made that thought up-, but if I had met some of my lovers already I can really only think of two girls who would talk to me or were nice to me and I am not too sure they would want to be my immortal wives when I came round to asking them and especially since both of them are man haters who I don't think would want to marry or let alone talk to me after the recent events over the past few days. If you haven't guessed already I am talking about Artemis and Zoë. I kind of want them to be my wives and all, but I don't think it will happen simply because they have sworn off all men.

As for the other girls I have no idea at all and I hope I can meet some of them soon so I can explain the entire situation to them before it gets too close to the deadline or out of hand. Right now my life is so confusing, but I guess I am not freaking out and fainting every other second, I partially think this is because I firstly knew my life was going to be a complete shit storm and secondly I guess I have always known I had a powerful dad since he could indirectly help me by giving me help in difficult situation and telling me some of my powers that I have inherited from him.

Another reason why I think I can handle lots of new stuff and tragic happenings is that I have a tough mentality, even Artemis said I had. For instance when my mom was killed I only cried for the first few days, but after that I never cried for her again and when I do think of her I don't feel sadness or remorse, but instead I remember the happy memories of us two and smile about it. I guess death doesn't make me feel sad as well the reason why is because it will all happen to us one day or another, even to an immortal; they may not be the ones who will die, but their children or loved ones may too and for that reason I tend not to get teary about death as it is only part of life.

Suddenly I think I can hear again, as I here two bickering voices coming from what must be behind me and I am starting to get the feeling of control over my limp body , well I wonder where I am I think before I try yet again to open my eyes, but this time with more success.

**Percy POV:**

My eyes gradually open letting the bright sunlight slowly into my pupils, it takes a couple of attempts before they are fully open because I am being forced into squinting a couple of times due to the harsh sunlight. Eventually my eyes are fully open and I am looking up at the sky, I try to roll over and see what the two noises behind me are, but my body is still limp and I can only hear and see. The sky is baby blue colour with almost no clouds floating around in the sky; the few clouds that are there are purely white and are slowly floating around in the gentle breeze which is currently ruffling my raven hair.

I can smell a strong scent of the sea and also trees and grass; that could only really mean I am on a beach or I am in a forest which is close to sea water, I can feel sharp blades of grass brush against my bare legs and torn T-shirt; it is not an unpleasant feeling, but it is not exactly comfortable. I try yet again to raise a leg or move an arm, but unsurprisingly they are still limp, however fortunately my neck seems to have been given the power of movement as I move my head to the side and face what appears to be a forest.

In the forest I can see all manner of plants and trees even a few plants I have never seen before. The green and yellow leaves sway in the slow wind casting shadows on the untouched floor of the forest, the flowers are a plethora or colours ranging from blues to pinks and yellows with even more colours than that, they are all shapes and sizes from about five centimetres up to 1-2 metres tall all of them colourful.

My hunting instincts came in when I smelt a think scent of faeces nearby, it was by far the most unpleasant smell I had smelt all day and even worse than the Hermes cabin showers and toilets, it smelt fresh as well, but I couldn't trace the smell of dung to any known animals I had met –and by the way that was a legit training course Artemis made me take, smelling and tracing animal droppings-.

Just smelling the smell made me want to move, but it was like a trap, my legs and arms wouldn't move so I couldn't escape and I had to stay and endure the smell, I tried holding my breath and only breathing through my mouth that seemed to work until I could actually start to taste the smell on my tongue, trying one last time before I puked, I focused on my legs and moving them, astoundingly they actually moved. Moving my gaze down to my feet I started to move them and try to stand up and if by magic my arms began to move. Quickly standing up ignoring the stiffness of my arms and legs I ran over to the tree line and what I saw and heard next was incredibly baffling.

From where I stood I saw the two immortal horses standing next to each other having a large argument about something, I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but by the looks of it the taller horse on the left –I think it was Xanthus- had a large heap of horse dung by his side.

They seemed to have not noticed that I had moved and were still bickering loudly and at times neighing or snickering at each other, calling over to them, "Hey you two! Stop arguing and does either of you two know where we are?" I shouted, this got their attention as they turned around and looked down to where my body used to be and then up to me near the tree line.

"Oh hi boss, we didn't even know you would wake up you hit the ground pretty hard and didn't appear to be moving so we started to argue about whose fault it was and we kind of forgot about you, and to answer your question we don't know where we are," Barius said, the shorter of the two.

"Okay, and by the way do you know where the chariot is and all the loot is?" I asked them, the two gave me two confused looks then one of shock, and I think they may have forgotten all about that with their argument, especially since they were meant to guard it until their original master or someone else told them not to guard it anymore.

"Ermm, well we also forgot about that," Xanthus said very sheepishly and if he did have hands I can imagine him rubbing the back of his head. Xanthus then looked over to Barius who also had a guilty face and also looked equally as shocked.

Sighing loudly at the two idiots in front of me, "So shall we go find out where we are and where the chariot is," I stated. At this both of them grew two big smiles and there once worried and ashamed faces turned to that of happiness and cheer.

"Boss I think we can help you find out where the chariot is," Barius began, I gave him a hand signal to carry on, "well see Xanthus and I both have a sort of ancient tracking device on the chariot and because we are directly linked to the chariot we can sense where it is and from my readings in my head we are not too far away from it at the moment," he said proudly. Agreeing with him we began to head off through the forest we were in.

The place we had landed in was as I had suspected near the sea and was also in a clearing by the sea. As we steadily walked through the forest having a nice chat about my father and what I had to do later in my life and the battles those two had had with Achilles and also about the Trojan war and how they were locked away in a tomb to safeguard Achilles' chariot and weapons. We talked for the best part of 10 minutes still following the trail of the chariot from their inbuilt tracking device.

Finally we came out of the lush forest and we entered onto a beach. The beach itself was a rather picturesque beach with golden yellow sand, light blue waves lapping up the shore and no litter or birds around, the only thing which stopped it from being a beach from a fashion magazine was that there were steaming piles of gold metal strewn over the beach and a smoking crater in the centre of the beach. The two horses and I were rather dumbfounded to see what had become of Achilles' acclaimed chariot and to see that the ancient chariot had now become a lump of gold on the shore of a beach.

We hurried over to the edge of the crater running past the smouldering metal as there was no saving it. In the crater was a Achilles' armour, shield, spear and I think there was also his sword which supposedly was destroyed and lost a few millennia's ago, but here it was with the rest of Achilles' items laying perfectly in the blackened sand not having a single scratch or damage mark on them at all; I guess they were really impenetrable and indestructible.

I refrained myself from jumping down the hole and grabbing the items as the metal was glowing and apparently very hot as it was quite frankly making the air around go steamy and turn into water vapour. Turning to face the relieved faces of the two immortal horses, "so what now then?"

"We'll have to wait for the weapons to cool down and then from there we can go back to this camp of yours you keep telling us about," Barius said.

"Well I am going to go scout out the island and see if they have any edible food to catch or hunt, don't be surprised if I am not back by tonight it may take a while" I said before picking up my back pack which was on the floor by the metal.

Giving one final wave to the two horses who were preparing to go to sleep as the sun was beginning to set I headed off into the forest. I was used to travelling in forest alone as when I travelled from camp site to site with the Hunters I had to go at the back and travel with no one, I had also grown the ability to travel well when it is dark and night meaning I can travel around a forest when there is no light and I am still able to navigate it perfectly fine without tripping up or getting lost.

At night the forest had a completely different demeanour, instead of the colourful forest I had seen early today it was dark and mysterious, not in a creepy way though more a romantic sense with the moons light filtering through the canopy of leaves and branches, the flowers stood still not moving a muscle in the still air of the night. The black night sky was empty of pollution and clouds and all you could see was a mass of stars and a faint outline of distant planet.

Continuing on my walk I abruptly stopped as I appeared at the edge of a beach, it was a breath taking sight, with the small waves glistening in the white moonlight and the shimmering water lapping up the sand at the shore giving the sand a silvery and white gloss, it was then as I sat down I noticed a small light in the distance by the side of a steep cliff, it could either be a cabin or a cave, but I couldn't tell from here so being the curious person I am I headed over there forgetting about the beach behind me.

As I got closer to the light I came across a large garden with an assortment of flowers planted in the soil. The light coming from the cave -which I could now make out-, engulfed the garden as well as the moon's light lit up the garden, where the moon's light hit the white flowers they gave off a silvery glow, but if the warm glow of the cave hit the flower it did not glow and chose to stay white.

Leaving the garden I headed off in the direction of the cave to see what was there. I arrived at the front of the cave and was surprised to see that it didn't have a front door, but simply a white curtain draped over the entrance. Moving the curtain aside I silently made my way into the cave to see if there was anyone in it and if they were friendly or not.

The interior of the cave was that of a simple cabin or log house with their being a nice stone floor with some cracks running through the stone, the walls were decorated with paintings and shelves which had more of the white flowers on, some of the floor was also covered in some animal hind, but I had never seen the animal it was from; all I can tell you about the fur was that it was big brown and very furry and smooth. I entered the room adjacent from the entrance and found that it was a kitchen, along the side of the walls were cabinets probably holding food and cooking utensils, as like the floor in the hall it was also made of stone, next to some of the cabinets was a small fire pit with a pot of boiling water over it and in the ceiling above that was a large hole so the smoke could get out.

I saw that the fire was starting to glow a light yellow colour and was on the verge of dying so being helpful I gave it a few helpful prods with the prongs and it was back to giving a strong roaring orange flame. As I went to go place the prongs back down I heard a loud cough from behind me and I quickly dropped them on the stone making a sharp metallic sound which rang through the air.

Swivelling round on the balls of my heels I faced a girl who looked around 16, she was altogether beautiful if I may say so; she had long cinnamon hair that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, she had almond brown eye that just made you want to stare at them, she was also quite a bit taller than me at about 5 foot 7 inches. I stopped starring at her as she began to speak and she put on a stern look as well.

"Excuse, but who are you," she asked putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ermm sorry, I am Percy Jackson. I came here to see if you know where I am." I said looking at the ground ashamed of myself for looking at her and intruding into her house, "I should probably go shouldn't I." I stated and I began to walk for the entrance that I had just come through.

"Percy wait I can tell you where you are," she said from behind me. I stopped abruptly and turned around to face her I looked at her once again, she took this as a sign to go on, "Percy you are on the ancient island of Ogygia," she finished. When she said that I knew I had heard that places name before, I had heard it from one of the Greek stories my mum always read me at bed time and I had also heard some of the Hunters talk about it, but I just couldn't remember who lived on the island I know it was someone important.

She must have seen face contorting into a deep thinking one as I continued to search my mind trying to remember who lived on Ogygia, "Percy it is obvious you can't remember who I am, I am Calypso the daughter of Atlas and Tethys." At this my mind literally exploded in on itself, here I was on the prison of Calypso after being blown out the water by my dad, after fighting and killing a Titan, after begin told I have to find 6 wives and after being told I am the son of the original Primordial as all of this ran through my head I felt my eyes close in on themselves and I fell over hitting my head on a cabinet.

(THE NEXT DAY)

I woke up groggily and all I could feel was my head pounding violently. Rubbing my head only seemed to lightly soothe the pain. That is when I heard some footsteps nearby, looking up from the bed I was laying on I saw Calypso walking over holding a damp cloth and some water. She had seen that I was awake and sat down next me on the bed.

I shakily got into an upright position so I could talk to her properly if she wanted me to. When I looked at her I saw that she had changed her appearance from last night, she now had her cinnamon hair tied back in a knot and wore a white dress which hugged her body she also gave off a sweet honey smell that was intoxicating.

"I am glad you are awake Percy you gave me quite a shock when you fell over and knocked yourself out," she said her voice full of concern, "when you did fall unconscious I put you in this bed and cleaned your wound with some water and when the water made contact with the wound it instantaneously fixed it," she said curiously.

"Yeah I am a son of Pontus," I said quickly, but then I suddenly realised the mistake I made and clamped a hand to my mouth trying to stop the words coming out, but they already had and Calypso had heard them, her face grew a look of shock and confusion. "Ermm you didn't hear that did you?" I asked, but it was more pleading than a question. She slowly nodded her head up and down.

"Percy what do you mean you are a son of Pontus, isn't he the Primordial of the Sea?" she asked with a look of concern on her face and a look of wonder.

"I mean that I am a son of Pontus I am his only mortal son," I said looking down at the floor averting my gaze from her eyes. How could I let such big information slip? Suppose she told a God when they next visited or something I would be done for and Zeus would probably try to kill me.

"Calypso could you please not tell anyone else this especially the Gods, none of them know about it and I would like to keep it that way until I find a more appropriate time to tell them," I said shifting in my seat.

"Don't worry Percy I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," she said positively, I looked back up into her face to see if she was lying or not. I could quite clearly see in her eyes that she was not lying and was telling the honest truth.

"Thanks Caly," I said smiling before leaning over and giving her a big hug. I was shocked by my actions and I think she was too because at first she was rigid, but then hugged back and we stayed there in our embrace. A few seconds later we pulled away and I swear she had a slight blush on her face and I probably had an even larger blush than she did, "sorry I didn't mean to shock you and call you a nickname," I said.

"It is fine Percy, plus I didn't mind the nickname I quite liked it," she said covering her small blush by turning around, "I brought you some water and a cloth for your bruise," she said shyly and got up leaving me on my own. I grabbed the water and chucked it on my bruise forgetting the cloth altogether and instantly my head felt better and refreshed. Standing to my feet I felt my legs begin to buckle beneath me, I slowly sat down and waited for the feeling to go away. After a short time I got back up to my feet and I looked around the room that I had just slept in; it was a normal sized room with a rocky featured wall as the walls, the floor was unlike the kitchen and hall with the floor in this room being made of sand, the sand was golden yellow like the ones on the beaches and was also smooth and not sharp or grainy. The decor of the room was simple with a simple bed and a single bed side table on this side of the room. On the other side was a hammock which Calypso must of slept on and a few cupboards with clothes in probably, but I am not going to go and check.

I walked out the room and was met by the sweet smell of food being cooked, it was a tantalizing smell that vaguely smelt of Calypso; it was a sweetish smell and a hint of honey, but I could also smell something else. I found Calypso in the kitchen hovering over the fire pit heating something. On the table which was at the other side of the room there was an assortment of food from cereals to fruit. I walked up to Calypso to see what she was cooking and when I got closer I was almost blown away by the fragrance that was coming from the pan. It was tenfold the smell of Calypso and I was hooked to it.

"Oh hi Percy, I was about to call you," she mutters to me obviously hearing my large intakes off breaths. Calypso turned around to face me with two bowls of food in her hand; she extended a hand and offered me one of the bowls, "here you Percy, this is breakfast," as she said that my stomach rumbled loudly at the sound of food, Calypso giggled at this and gave me the bowl of food.

"Thanks Caly," I said smiling brightly and headed off to the table in the corner. Sitting down I nearly began, but refrained from and waited for Calypso to come over as it is rude to eat without waiting for the other person. Soon enough Calypso ambled over with a beaker of water in her hand and the other hand held her bowl of food.

"You didn't need to wait Percy I don't mind," she said sitting down and setting the beaker of water on the table.

"No it is fine Calypso, it is rude to eat without waiting anyway," I stated before gingerly picking up my spoon and I began to dig in; the food was amazing I don't know what it was, but I can say it is the best piece of food I have ever eaten, even better than my mum's blue cookies. The foods taste was too good to actually be described; the only thing I could tell you are is that it had a sweet note and was very filling, but even though it was filling I still managed to eat three bowlfuls and each time I asked for more Calypso would stifle a laugh or let out a small giggle.

By the end of breakfast I could barely move and I didn't want to either; however Calypso forced me to move and said I had to do something for her. I followed her out the kitchen and out the front door into the garden. She swiftly turned around to face me holding a shovel, "Percy I am going to go and forage for some berries and food, and whilst I am gone could you dig up some of the dead moonlaces."

"Sure, but what are moonlaces?" I asked looking at the garden trying to spot any flower that might be a moonlace.

"The moonlaces are the flowers with the white petals and when they are dead they have yellow leaves," she said before dropping the shovel at my feet and heading off into the forest. Well what am I supposed to do now? I have no idea on how to garden, but at least I know what flowers she wants me to pull up.

Picking up the shovel I set off to the garden and sure enough there were a lot of yellow flowers, but I don't know why she wanted me to pick them up and throw them away they were still pretty and still looked good in the garden, but anyway it is was her decision not mine.

I walked over to the first yellow flower and around the base I started to dig around it until I had dug a small circle around the outside of the flower. I placed the shovel down the small circle and pushed upwards uprooting the flower, as soon as it lost contact with the soil it instantly died and all the petals dropped to the ground and the sweet smell the flower was giving off suddenly stopped.

I did this to the remaining flowers until they were all uprooted and only the white ones stood swaying in the breeze. I would say it was about midday and I was thirsty and slightly hungry, strolling back to the cave I remembered my two horses. Quickly deciding I would go fetch them after I ate I went into the cave and found a spring where some water was dripping out, using my powers over water I forced the water out the small hole and into the glass beaker in my hands. I rapidly downed the water and headed over to the table where there was some leftover breakfast.

The sun was beginning to set as I left the cave with a stomach full of whatever that was and I began to head for the forest when I spotted two angry horses looking at my more than happy face.

"Hi boss, thanks for fetching us," Xanthus snarled dropping the sword and shield from his mouth making a loud clattering noise of metal hitting ground ring through the clearing we were in.

"Yeah I was just on my way to fetch you two, now before you trample me let me explain the situation," I pleaded not wanting to turn into road kill at the hands of the two immortal horses. Just then if the situation couldn't have gotten any worse Calypso walked in holding a basket of berries and a small rabbit in the other hand; the horses and I turned to face her. Slowly the two horses walked up to me and Barius dropped the spear and breastplate he was carrying.

"So boss who is the hot chick," he whispered under his breath to me. I responded with a slap on the head and a disapproving look. Sure I'll be the first to admit it Calypso is very hot, but in no way would I think she would ever find me attractive, for starters she is like well out of my league and secondly I don't think she would want to go out with me or date me after she finds out what I have to do.

"Hi Caly what are you doing here," I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Percy and who are your two friends," she said, giving me a quizzical look.

"These two are my horses Barius and Xanthus, the immortal horses of Achilles," I stated.

"Okay, but where do plan on putting them to sleep?" she asked, giving a glancing look at them sizing them up to see how big they were, but I can safely say they were too big for any of the rooms in her cave.

"It's is fine Caly they'll sleep outside, _won't you,_" I said putting emphasis on the 'won't you,' daring them to say no.

"Yes," they both sighed in a sign of defeat, and with that Calypso headed off to the cave. "Boss you do know you can be quite a dick sometimes," Barius mumbled.

"Yeah I know, now let's get back to her cave and get some sleep. Would you believe I had to do gardening all day today," I grumbled.

"It sure beats sitting around doing nothing," Barius said getting a snicker out of Xanthus.

That night was a sweet and perfect night, Calypso and I talked for most of the night getting to know each other better and who we were, I told her about how I travelled with the Hunters and how they had recently kicked me out, I also told her I was on a mission for Hephaestus who had asked me to retrieve Achilles' armour and shield, I finally told her that I was kicked out the Hunt because Naiads and Nymphs were attracted to me because of my father. She then told me about why she was locked away –which was because she supported her father in the first Titan War- and all the heroes she had met, to say I was jealous was an understatement; she had even met Achilles.

We ate more of the stuff we had for breakfast except we also had rabbit and potatoes with it; we even had some leftover food for the horses that were quite happy to have been fed and not completely left out.

The night ended when we both went off to blissful sleep on full stomachs.

(2-3 Months later)

The past few months have flown by and Calypso and I have become great friends, but nothing more sadly; oh did I forget to mention I now have a burning crush on her, but am too scared to ask her if she returns feelings in case she asks me to leave. Also whilst I have been on her island I have aged at least a year somehow and I now look and feel like a 13 year old.

Most of the days on the island I spent gardening with her or going hunting whilst she went gardening; ever since she found out I was an excellent hunter she would often send me out to go hunt her some animals for supper and tea.

Around 2 weeks into my stay I gave her Achilles sword as a thank-you for all she has done to help me, she had told me she didn't know how to use one and I was more than happy to teach her how to use one; because even though I was a knife wielder I had still trained to use a sword and I quickly taught her how to use a sword and we would regularly spar and train with each other if we weren't gardening or hunting together, but all happy ending must come to an end as I found out today.

I had awoken to the normal smell of honey coming from the kitchen luring me into its sweet embrace. Over the past months the smell of Calypso and her cooking had become my drug and I was addicted to it. I wondered into the kitchen a smile plastered onto my face, but what I saw next hurt my heart.

On the floor next to the pot of food was Calypso and she was crying softly to herself. I walked over to her carefully not wanting to make her feel self-conscious. I bent down and wrapped my hands round her slender figure and pulled her into an embrace.

She swivelled around and faced me, I saw how red and blotchy her eyes were; she had obviously been crying for a long time as she was starting to snivel as her tears began to run out. She buried her face into my chest and continued to cry into it, I decided not to ruin her sadness and instead waited until she had calmed herself down.

"Caly what is wrong, come on you can tell me," I said soothingly, rubbing circles into the small of her back trying to calm her down, but all this did was send a fresh batch of tears out her eyes and onto my already drenched chest, that is when I realised I had gone to sleep last night without a T-shirt on and I was hugging her without an item of clothing on my upper body.

Her tears eventually dried up and she began to snivel lightly, and then she started to stutter out a sentence, "I-i-it w-was y-your d-da-d, he told-d me I ha-d to send-d you ba-c-ck," she finished and nearly began to cry, but before she did I lightly cupped her face and forced her to look at me.

"Caly don't worry if I have to go now I swear on the River Styx I will come back and get you. I promise you I will see you again soon." I said, and thunder rumbled above me bounding my promise to my life.

"Percy you do realise my fate is to stay here and you signed your own death wish by saying you would return to save me, remember no hero ever returns to Ogygia twice," she said letting out a small sob.

"Yes I do know that, but surely I would be dead by now if I couldn't do that," I smirked and a sudden look of realisation flashed across her face, "now will you stop crying so we can share our last hours together happily and not with tears," I said smiling at her in return she gave me a watery smile and hugged me again; we stayed like that for a short time before she picked herself up and hurried off to our bedroom.

I followed her to go pick myself a top for the day and when I came into the room I saw Calypso quickly shove something down her dress, I gave her a suspicious look, but before I could raise a question she ran outside muttering something like 'moonlaces' or something along those lines.

I ran outside 10 minutes later carrying Achilles' armour, shield and spear whilst I had my backpack on my back –surprisingly -. Walking out the entrance I saw Calypso sitting by the beach fiddling with a raft of some sort , this was obviously going to be getting me off the island, but how would I fit the two horses on to the raft I had no ideas?

I casually strolled over to her watching her fiddle with the raft adding more planks of wood to it, "Hi Caly what are you doing now?" I asked cheerfully.

"Oh hi Percy, I am just adding on some more planks of wood so you can get your two horses on there," she said calmly whilst still focusing on the raft in front of her. As she carried on working I sat on the beach admiring its beauty and calmness, that was until the two horses came bounding out the forest playing a game of tag; sure they may be like 2,000-3,000 years old, but they still act like kids. "Percy it is finished come and look at it," Calypso shouted over to me.

Jogging over to her I saw that she had now added a few feet onto the raft making it just about big enough for the horses and I to sail on, "Thanks Calypso it looks great," I said praising her handy work.

Giving a slight blush, "it was nothing Percy," she said, but I didn't listen to her and instead swept her into a big hug.

"Well Calypso I guess this is good-bye… for now. I will be seeing you soon," I said smiling sadly, she didn't respond and instead hugged tighter not letting me go and letting out small sobs. I pushed her away slightly so we were now standing inches apart and our faces very close. That is when I took the leap of faith, I cupped my hands around her face and lent in. Our lips connected and it felt as if a firework exploded in my stomach as we kissed, what was more endearing is that she did not pull away she stayed there and kissed back, before the kiss got more heated I pulled away.

Calypso gave me a confused look, "Caly I am going to save that kiss for later okay," I said sweetly before jumping on to the raft swiftly followed by the horses who had mouths open wide in amazement.

I gave Calypso a last wave before we set off back home. At the moment I had two questions on my mind; one how long had I been gone and secondly when would I see Calypso next, I was already missing her sweet smell.

**A/N So did you like it.**

**Quick question that is very important Reyna, Bianca, Piper choose two. You have till tomorrow to decide before I start writing the next chapter. Basically as soon as you read this question leave a review.**

**Anyway now that is out the way. **

**Remember to FAV and Follow, PM or REVIEW with ideas and helpful advice.**

**And tell me was it good/bad/ghastly.**

**BYE...**

**A-Quote. (7,118)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for the late update, I procrastinated throughout the entirety of Saturday. **

**I hope the chapter/update is good and you don't want to kill me for the late update. **

**Yeah so see you at the bottom for an important announcement.**

**Xander POV:**

I sat in the small café holding a cup of coffee warming my frozen hands. My long fur coat dangled that I was wearing was speckled with snow dust and the bottom of the coat was coated in a thick layer of mud as it had been dragging behind me. I put down my warm beverage and reached for my glazed donut, as I began to clamp my hand down on the sticky dough I felt a hand grab onto my wrist; looking up I saw the eyes of my father staring at me with a pleading look in them- well as pleading as an illusions eyes can get-.

"What!" I snapped angrily, we had already talked about it previously today and he didn't seem to understand that I didn't want what he wanted. He let go of my arm and sat upright in the booth folding his arms across his chest and staring me down. As I looked at the stern figure of my Dad I noticed that he was wearing his usual clothes that were completely impractical to the weather at the moment. Currently my father is wearing a gold robe that only covered his chest and crotch, leaving his arms completely exposed and lower legs; I shook my head at what he was wearing because if he was not an illusion he would of have frozen to death by now, it was currently -10 degrees Celsius in the north of America, Khione was obviously not pleased with the mortal world.

"Son please listen I am offering you a once in a lifetime opportunity, if you back away now I can no longer help you. Son you could become great, famous, lead my armies, become a God once we vanquish the foolish Greek Gods," He begged me, but it didn't work. I was not joining my father, no matter how good his façade at the moment was he was not going to trick me like the others. I didn't want anything to do with him or his brother and sisters. I only had one dream to complete and no one was going to get in my way.

"No Father!"

**Percy Minds POV:**

I remembered back to the fateful day I returned back from Calypso's island it was about 2 months ago. It had turned out I had been gone for a year and a bit, which to say I was surprised was an understatement; I had only been on Calypso's island for 3 months, but back in the real world I had been gone for longer and that had also explained why I had aged when I was gone.

When I returned I had appeared on Camp Half-Blood beach in the middle of the night, it was lucky that the harpies weren't there, but as soon as I landed with the fowl mouthed horses I kind of wished they were there.

*SHORT FLASHBACK*

_As the two horses and I set foot on to the beach I was immediately greeted by a sharp stinging pain on my left cheek. I looked up to see a crying Kayla in front of me with a raised hand and blotchy red eyes. I had forgotten my Dad had sent her here; I didn't completely forget about her I knew her and I knew we were going out, but I had forgotten she was here at the beach. _

_Kayla and I stared at each other, me with a red handprint on my cheek and her snivelling loudly; I also noticed that her slight blue skin colour was now a light copper colour. We stayed like that for a few seconds not leaving each other's gaze, but I swiftly broke that as I gave her a big hug and comforting words._

_I put my hand under her chin and raised her head so we were looking at each other, "What is wrong Kayla?" I asked her, not once letting my gaze leave her eyes. I knew I had chosen a bad choice of words because as soon as I had said that her eyes began to well up with tears again._

_"__What do you mean what is wrong? You have been gone for over a year without a goodbye or any contact of course I am going to be upset," she sobbed. When she had said that my head felt light and I wanted to pass out, what does she mean I have been gone for a year? I was only on Calypso's island for three months._

_"__Kayla no I haven't I have been on Calypso's island for three months because I crashed landed when I was coming back to Camp," I said; however all this did was earn me another slap to the face._

_"__So your telling me you spent 3 months on her island and didn't once want to come back, you do know her island has a time spell on it. And I bet you didn't give a thought about me as you probably were infatuated with her and have already made love to her," she spat with venom._

_"__No Kayla I didn't, the only reason I stayed with her for 3 months was because we are friends, but like you she is very pretty and I was as you say infatuated. But you as good as know I have to have six wives, so I can't help it." I replied shakily trying not to raise my voice._

_"__Percy I know you have to find six wives and I have accepted that, but not seeing me for over a year is just wrong and I want a big apology," she yelled back putting her hands on her hips._

_Giving a small smirk I leaned into her ear, "Will this do?" I whispered, making her entire body shiver slightly. I took this as a sign to continue. I slowly placed kisses down her jaw-line from her ear until I got to her mouth; as I had been doing this Kayla started to let out ragged breaths. Just as I came to her mouth I pulled away and gave her a goofy smile, when she opened her close eyes she pouted wanting me to continue, apparently all anger had dissipated from her system and was now replaced with love, I could quite clearly see it in her eyes. I lent down and placed my lips on hers and just like we did on Nepeague I felt electricity tingle on my lips as we kissed and put all our love into that one single kiss. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I hopped up from the log I was currently sitting on as Kayla and I rested from all the running. Kayla at the moment was wearing a white ski jacket with a ring of fur around her neck; under her jacket she was wearing a hoodie with the hood up covering her eyes from the outside world, which I kind of didn't like she had wonderful eyes they were rather like mine, but not as green. She wore a pair of snow combat trousers and a pair of moody hiking boots.

Me on the other hand was wearing something similar to her, except it was mostly black and not white, the reason why we were wearing such heavy duty clothes was because currently in the State of Maine it was below freezing temperature and even with my powers over water I couldn't calm the snow storm and if I did try it would take too much energy to keep the protection up so instead we wore thick hunting clothes.

Now I bet you are wondering what we are doing in Maine in the middle of winter and not at Camp Half-Blood, well after I delivered the armour back to Hephaestus he repaired it and gave me it back, but since I didn't want to stay at camp I asked Kayla if she would want to travel around the country with me hunting animals; which she gladly accepted.

So when she accepted we started to prepare ourselves and pack, that is when my dad flashed in and gave us a magical backpack each; each backpack had a magical power, the one I was given had the ability to summon water for drinking, but only in a small amount and Kayla's backpack had the ability to summon clothes, that backpack was the most useful and was actually where we got the clothes we are wearing right now.

As I jumped to my feet I saw that Kayla wasn't moving and instead looked rather content with just sitting there instead of helping me go hunting, "Come on Kayla we will have to get going soon or we will lose the scent of fox," I said encouragingly, all she did was mutter something I couldn't hear, "What was that Kayla?"

"I said do we have to I'm tired," she grumbled loudly so I could hear her. The reason she was tired was partially my fault, I had been over working her after I found out that I had to catch this fox or my Mum would go to Tartarus; now before you get too confused let me explain.

When Kayla and I first started out about a month ago in November, we were travelling around Georgia and South Caroline hunting large groups of monsters, also whilst I was gone Kayla had sneaked into camp pretending to be a half-blood because she no-longer looked like a Naiad, so Kayla could now wield a knife and a short sword so that is how she hunted, but I digress. We were hunting a small pack of Hellhounds across the two states and we were preparing to take them down.

As we followed them we saw them stop and snarl at a hound of some sort, the hound was a gingery colour and quite tall and lean, but what he lacked in height he gained in speed and blood lust. We calmly watched the medium sized dog tear apart and kill all the Hellhounds not getting hurt once and still looking strong. I was a bit miffed that we didn't get to kill them, but also slightly relived because it meant neither Kayla nor I got hurt in the process.

We watched silently as the hound lapped up the blood on its side, that is when Kayla whispered something into my ear, "Percy do you think we should hunt this, we could do the Gods a great favour by getting rid of it," I agreed with her words by nodding my head. I slowly raised my bow in the air and notched an arrow into the bow string; focusing my arrow head on to the dog I let go. The arrow sped through the air silently and struck the dog on the side of the head. The dog collapsed silently to the ground dead.

We hurried over to the dead dog, but when Kayla was about to pick it up a ghostly figure rose from the ground with a look of anger on his face. "Woah who are you," I asked him.

"I am Minos and you just killed my sacred dog, the Lailaps dog. It is destined to never be caught and had been told to kill the Teumessian fox. The Teumessian fox is a child of Echidna and is never meant to be caught and now that my dog is not chasing it, it can join the Titans and fight for them. Now if you two don't kill or catch that fox I will send his Mum to Tartarus for your treacherous actions against the Gods," Minos told me, at this information me and Kayla paled. What had we done to deserve this?

"But how are we meant to catch something that isn't meant to be caught," Kayla asked curiously.

"I don't know? But you better find a way soon or his Mum will be sent to Tartarus and the Titans will have another powerful ally on their side." Minos spat before disappearing into the mud back to the underworld to judge people.

So yeah that is why we are currently in Maine hunting a giant fox that isn't meant to be caught.

(LINE BREAK)

After finally getting Kayla to move we began to head north following the foxes trail of destruction; from broken logs, to uprooted trees and other forms of destruction. After some time of traversing through the thick forest Kayla and I walked into a smallish clearing; the clearing wasn't anything special with its untouched snowy ground, dead plants which at one time were probably a lovely bright colour, but now they lay dead on the floor getting buried alive by the thick snowstorm. The scene was rather calming with the solid white of the snow and the tall lanky brown of the trees, but this place no-matter how much beauty you lathered it with there was an underlying feeling of loneliness and fear.

As we made our way to the centre of the clearing so we could get to the other side and say good riddance to the creepy clearing, however someone else had a different idea.

Kayla and I crossed the threshold of the centre when suddenly the snow and wind picked up around us and coated our coats in a fine layer of snow and ice. We went to continue forward, but as Kayla took her next step she suddenly turned rigid and stopped moving, when I looked at her she didn't look normal, instead of her coppery skin it was instead a light blue, like she had hyperthermia. Now I looked at her body she stopped in mid-stride and wasn't breathing or showing signs of life. I began to panic as she wasn't moving and looked dead, it was then I realised she had somehow turned to ice, or at least she was covered in ice. I refrained from tapping or nudging her as she was now made of ice and I didn't want to break her or give her a crack.

When I was about to pick up the frozen Kayla and try and warm her up I also froze still, but not because I was freezing. In the howling winds and the blazing snowstorm I heard a fain, but melodic voice which also had an icy and malicious undertone, stopping still I listened. _"Perseus I'll be waiting," _the voice behind me whispered into my ear, making me involuntarily shiver as the icy cold breathe hit my unexposed neck, as the voice said this I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body like they were hugging me, but there was no warm cuddly feeling like most hugs, instead the arms chilled me and made me cold; a feeling I was not used to as I could normally control my body temperature.

I made an effort to turn around, but the arms kept me in place. Looking down to the arms wrapped around my body I saw that the arms were made of snow, but still had the look and feeling of human skin as if someone was controlling them. As I felt like the snowstorm was dying out I heard the voice again,_ "Remember Perseus, I'll be waiting for you," _and like that the snow went back to usual and the winds slowed down.

My eyes wandered back to Kayla and amazingly she was not frozen albeit she still looked cold, but no-longer had blue skin instead it was a coppery like normal. She turned around and we made direct eye contact; my sea-green eyes staring back at her blue eyes, we both had different emotions, mine were shaky and confused, but hers were more of 'what-just-happened'.

She obviously noticed that my eyes no-longer sparkled as usual, "Percy what happened just now, I felt like I was slowly freezing and then it all went black?" she asked her eyes wide with worry. I thought of lying and forgetting the entire meeting with the snow creature, but it was already too late as my eyes and face would have betrayed me.

"Ermm Kayla in all honesty I don't know, all I know is that you turned to ice," I said truthfully, but deciding to leave the part out of me being talked to by the snow woman. The raised eye brow she gave me definitely meant that she knew I was holding information back from her, but she declined from asking and instead embraced me in a tight hug.

"Come on Percy don't you love me anymore or are your arms to frozen to hug me," she said innocently looking up at me and pouting. Sighing at her behaviour I returned the hug and we stayed like this before I leant down and kissed her forehead and releasing her from the hug. As we detached she looked at me and had a huge smile on her face, but also a cheeky glint in her eyes. "Percy hold me I am cold," she pouted whilst giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Looking at her puppy eyes I couldn't resist them and I picked her up and put her on my back and trudged on back into the forest forgetting about the events that just happened in the clearing.

(LINE BREAK)

We had gotten quite far after I finally got Kayla off my back, we were still following the path of the Teumessian fox and its destructive path, it didn't take us long until we finally came across an ice covered road, but what did surprise us was that in the distance Kayla and I could faintly hear and see the lights and whirling engine of a van.

"Kayla get down," I said in hurried voice, she obediently followed this and we ducked down behind a bush by the side of the road. When the said vehicle came screeching past I clearly saw that it was a van and a rather familiar van. On the side of the van it said something along the lines of strawberries for sale, but I couldn't read the name of the company, however I can guess that it was the same van from Camp Half-Blood as the design was similar and as well on the side it said underneath the main headline 'Half Bloods welcome', but of course this bit was covered in a heavy mist so the mortals couldn't see it. "Kayla this is the Camp Half-Blood van," I whispered to her, we'll wait here until they go by."

Unfortunately this wasn't going to be the case as the van stopped abruptly and out hopped 4 people, 3 of them I knew; they were Damion, Annabeth and Grover the Satyr, however the other was a mystery to me, but from what I could tell is that she was very powerful by the way she held her body. The girl in question had black spiky punk hair. A black leather jacket and some jeans, but her eyes very much looked like the sky with them being blue, but I could also see a hint of lightning flicker in them.

"So Annabeth, please explain to me why we are in the middle of Maine surrounded by snow," the girl said. At this Annabeth rolled her eyes as if she had been asked this exact question a million times.

"Thalia for the fifth time already, we are going to pick up two demigods," Annabeth replied swiftly. Interesting this girls name was Thalia now where have I heard that name before.

"Why didn't they send some Satyr then, isn't that there job," Thalia snapped, but was greeted by a goat bleat from Grover, "um sorry I didn't mean it," she apologized.

"Thalia we are going because we have been told to pick up two very important demigods by Chiron and before you ask I don't know why they are important either," Annabeth said and was greeted by a frustrated sigh from Thalia.

Soon after that the group of four set off on foot making small talk between each other about their camp and stuff. We had decided to follow them and see why the two Demigods they were picking up were so important to the Gods and Chiron, as we followed them we made extra special care that we were silent and did not disrupt the surroundings.

Whilst we followed them it gave Kayla and I some much needed rest time, because even though we were still following the demigods they did not go at a fast pace like we had been doing for the past few days.

Also as we followed the group we found out that Zeus had broken his promise as well and the child was Thalia, I guess I should have pieced the information up together; I mean she had the same name as the tree at Camp and she also had the same attitude as Zeus, which was fiery and hot-headed; so I have been told.

A few minutes later the group stopped in front of two big iron gates, behind the gates was a long gravel drive-way which lead to a biggish castle; from the building came flashing lights and faded music, from what I can see is that they were having a disco or dance of something since it was nearing the end of the school year.

By the side of the gate was a big metal plaque, although I couldn't read from where I was sitting right now I heard Annabeth say the name out loud followed by this is the place, it was called 'Westover Hall' and apparently this is where the two Demigods where.

The three Demigods and Satyr squeezed through the thoroughly locked gates, and by that I mean there were at least five locks and 3 chains keeping the gate shut.

Once they were on the other side Grover dropped his rucksack and pulled out two Tuxedos and 2 dresses. He handed one of the Tuxedos to Damion and kept the other for himself and then he gave the two girls the dresses; Annabeth's dress was a soft grey, almost white and Thalia's was black with flashes of yellow printed across the back and front.

The group of four then proceeded to walk up the driveway and head towards the massive oak doors which _guarded _the students inside. As they walked the two girls would stumble at random intervals, clearly they had never worn or let alone walked in a dress or high-heels, I can definitely say that for Thalia anyway; she after all is a punk and I think they are more accustomed to wearing boots.

We waited until they had slipped into the hall and then we went to go follow, firstly we climbed the iron gates so we were on the other side. Then from Kayla's enchanted backpack we chose some appropriate clothes; as the boys had done I chose a tuxedo and some trousers, and then Kayla summoned a sea-green dress that was more of a ballroom dress as it glided over the ground as we moved and of course both are clothes had functional uses; mine was flexible and lightweight as well as the undershirt was a weak body armour, and Kayla's was flexible like mine and had unnoticeable pockets to store her weapon as well as it was waterproof and such like.

Walking up the driveway didn't take too long yet was still long enough that I could admire Kayla; the dress mostly hugged her curves, but wasn't too tight that it was revealing, the same went for her chest area, you could see a little cleavage, but it was mostly covered and didn't look slutty.

As I knocked on the door I had an arm draped around Kayla's shoulder hugging her to my body and also meant I could move her out the way if there was any unexpected monster behind the door. After the somewhat loud door knocking there was still no answer so doing the only thing you would do in that situation I forcibly opened the door by jamming a knife through the lock and breaking it so I could open the door.

The creaking of the door as it opened was drowned out by the sound of the music in the near room. I looked around trying to see any of the four, but they were nowhere in sight, well at least they weren't in the hall area.

In the hall there was a large banister stair case that lead upwards and then split into two separate stair cases which ran parallel to each other, on the walls there was all different types of mortal weapons, some of them probably dated back to the times of the medieval period in Europe with there being large swords and shields, but there was also muskets and other more recent weaponry. On the floor below the displays there was set of armour which was polished to an inch of its life as it reflected the flickers of light coming from the burning torches.

Deciding the next best place that the group had gone to the dance in search of the two demigods we determined we should follow them. The door in which the music was coming from was an old oak door with a number of posters plastered onto it advertising the end of term winter ball that you had to go to.

The room was a blur of flashing lights like I had never seen before, partly because Kayla and I strayed from big cities on our travels and also because I had never ever been to a party. Kayla and I walked to the far side of the room talking like normal people trying to fit in, even though we had probably never been seen before. I however did notice the glancing looks at Kayla she was getting from the boys and that was a bit off putting so I gave the boys who dared to look at her a snake like glare and then put my arm over her shoulder.

"What's sup Percy why the sudden arm around my shoulder?" Kayla asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

Bending down to whisper into her ear, "I don't like the way the boys are looking at you that's all," I replied, this made Kayla stifle a giggle and look around her.

"Are you jealous Percy or are you just being overprotective," she whispered back whilst wielding a wicked grin. I was now flushing a light red colour which just caused her smile to get wider and she let out a small giggle, "anyway Percy I think you have your own admirers," she said pointing to a group of girls who were giving me the _eye_.

"What those girls there," I said pointing to said girls, "I think you may be mistaken," I chortled.

"Whatever. Now Percy dance with me please," she begged, but instead of giving me an option she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor just as they put a slow track on.

"Kayla I don't know how to dance though," I hurriedly whispered to her. At this she let out a small laugh.

"Neither do I, but we might as well make good use of this scenario before we go looking for the group of demigods," she replied with a large smile.

"Fine," I sighed before slowly putting a hand on her back and grasping one of her other hands, she did the same and put a hand on my back and held my other hand. We were now staring intently into each other's eyes are faces apart by mere inches.

We slowly started moving to the beat, me making sure I didn't squish her foot with mine and her not tripping on her ballroom gown.

After a while we were in harmony completely oblivious to the outside world that was when I suddenly her some movement and crash from the other side of the room. Instantly dropping her hand I turned and focused on to the sound.

"Kayla I think I have just found our group," I smirked before dragging her with me to the sound. Thankfully her dress wasn't getting in the way and in one swift movement she pulled her knife out and cut the bottom off so it was now just below her knees.

We got to the door and saw a man dragging two pale demigods out –I don't know if they were naturally pale or they were scared for their lives. As we watched them get dragged out with the group of four chasing after them.

Muttering under her breath, "Oh goody I do love a good chase," Kayla laughed before running ahead of me.

"Hey wait up Kayla don't take all the glory," I shouted back as I was forced to run after her.

The man carrying the two demigods quickly changed his form from that of a man to a monster. I could easily tell what monster it was, it was a manticore; with its red lion head and mane, and a spike wielding scorpion tail which would shoot deadly poisonous spikes at will and at speed, but truth be told I was looking forward to hunting this creature and was not scared in the slightest.

The manticore collided with the oak doors and sent splinters flying and wooden planks clattering to the snowy ground. Following in pursuit the group of 4 jumped through the comical hole in the door and swiftly, but silently we followed suit.

Running towards the line of snow covered trees next to the castle the manticore dived into the thick shrubbery through a clump of weeds and thorns. When the demigods and Satyr got their they slowed to a halt as they had no means of crossing the thick line of shrubbery, that is when Grover pulled out some windpipes and started playing a slow melodic tune, at first nothing happened then, but slowly the bushes started to retract into the ground. However Kayla and I had no time for this.

Kayla started to quickly climb a tree and I ran through the shrubbery not getting any scratches due to the body armoured suit I wore.

From behind me I heard the sound of Damion shouting and Annabeth asking Grover to hurry up. This made me smile as they were forced to trail behind us.

It didn't take long for Kayla to jump back down from the trees she was running on and we were back into our stride with the eager campers behind us. Coming to the end of the forest we emerged onto an opening.

In the opening/clearing there was a sharp drop which probably leads to a water source or hard ground either way even I wouldn't want to test my luck jumping off it. Unfortunately the Manticore was standing at the edge holding the two demigods looking over the serene sky gazing at a group of helicopters in the distance.

From behind us came the group of demigods who were panting and taking heavy breaths. Kayla and I turned around on and made instant eye-contact with the group. There was a second of silence and then Damion came running forward and gave me a big man hug.

"So hi I guess," I said rather surprised at his outburst.

"'So hi I guess'" he mimicked, "Percy I thought you were dead, nevertheless it is good to see you and where have you been this last year and is that you Kayla?" he asked surprised that two people he hadn't seen for probably over a year and also because they were together in a remote part of Maine.

"I'll tell you later, but do you know who the two Demigods are?" I asked him, by now he had let go and the look on Thalia's face is that of shock and mocking at Damion's and my encounter.

"Yeah they're two Demigods they are a Son and Daughter of Hades, Nico di Angelo and Bianca di Angelo. Now we better get moving or they will be dead," Annabeth said bluntly from behind Damion which was followed by mutters of agreement from the lot of us.

"Excuse me! But who are the two people in front of me," Thalia shouted.

"Thalia do you not remember Percy, well the stories of him at camp. He went on a quest for Achilles' armour and shield, but _apparently _he died at sea after he killed Helios and beat Luke at a duel. Well that was the case until today," Damion sputtered out quickly.

"Geez I didn't know people actually cared or knew that much about me," I said rather taken aback.

"Pfft. I bet I could take him," Thalia laughed, when she said this Annabeth just rolled her eyes and Grover shook his head in disapproval.

"Whatever Thalia, now if you have finished I think we better take down Doctor Thorn and finish this quest." Annabeth suggested which I was rather thankful of; I was quite done with being questioned.

"Okay Kayla and I are going first," I said quickly and before any of them could disagree we sped off forwards, "same as usual Kayla," I asked her.

"Sure now watch out he looks rather pissed," she laughed back before speeding to the right and separating from me. I tapped my wrist and Achilles' shield sprang up in front of me, and just in time as a volley of spikes sailed towards me and struck the shield, but due to its magical properties they simply bounced off.

Now I pulled out a single hunting knife and charged forward; me attacking his left side Kayla on the right side. I was first to attack lunging at his wings which were holding the two spawns of Hades, he tried to parry my strike with his paw, but instead he found that he was clawing at an impenetrable shield as I ducked behind it and I released a deadly slice at the root of his wing.

He let out a might roar and dropped the two Demigods who scurried to a safe distance. Whilst _Thorn _was preoccupied with roaring Kayla sliced at his side with her short sword and a spurt off blood erupted from the gash resulting in an even louder roar from the manticore. In his blinded rage he let out a wild kick and struck Kayla on the side sending her tumbling to the ground.

At seeing this I let out a small amount of rage seeped, "let me tell you know one touches her and lives", I spat at the hybrid monster, who in turn shivered a tad before composing himself as best as he could.

Raising my knife again I charged at him and ducked underneath his outstretched paw, which was covered in a fresh layer of blood and snow. Slicing under his leg he howled in pain and fell to the side letting more blood splatter the white ground.

I was preparing to end the foolish creature who dared to hurt Kayla, but as I got closer he let out two volleys of spikes at me and the other behind me. I quickly readied my shield, but not quick enough as one struck my calf causing a sharp burst of pain to spread throughout my leg. Falling to the ground in pain I saw that the other spikes sailed towards the demigods who were now slowly ducking behind a snow heap, but from the forest flew silver arrows and hit the spikes sending them off course or sending them to the ground. And I knew whose arrows these were: Artemis'.

From the treeline emerged the acclaimed Hunters of Artemis with their bows raised and arrows notched in them ready to fire. From the clearing I heard the tone of my first true-friend.

"Permission to kill Milady," Zoë said, her voice full of pride and authority.

"Permission granted Zoë," Artemis said quickly and I saw Zoë smirk. Her hold on the bowstring loosened and the arrow sprang from the bow like a coiled snake and flew towards the Manticore.

I watched the arrow get closer and also from the corner of my eye saw that Thorn was watching it with fear fluttering in his eyes. And then one last act of desperation from the Persian monster happened, he leapt from his position on the ground and dived at the closest thing possible: Kayla.

I watched in slow-motion as he grabbed hold of my girlfriend and tumbled off the side of the cliff as the arrow struck his side and he let out one last roar before tumbling to his death with Kayla in his grip.

The air around me turned cold as I dashed to the edge and in despair let out a throaty sob, before I lost sight of her as she fell in to the mist below.

From behind me I heard hurried footsteps and I tried to turn around to face whoever it was, but the pain in my leg was too much and I fell to the ground and started to cry, embracing the cold snow and harsh winds.

"Stop Percy calm down," I heard Zoë shout from behind me, but I was too consumed in my own pain and suffering, "Stop Percy you're going to kill yourself now stop," she shouted once again.

"Stop what," I choked out through my sobs, "stop what, stop being sad."

"No look around you Percy, you're using too much power you're going to kill yourself," she said with panic evident in her voice. Following her simple order I looked around and I saw I was freezing the very air around me making small ice spears rain down by the side of me and they were getting dangerously close to me as I felt my power slowly start to diminish.

Abruptly stopping after one last cry all the ice fell to the ground shattering and covering me in frozen water. I heard Zoë walk towards me, as she got closer I got to my feet, albeit painfully and rushed towards her and embraced her and just cried into her shoulder.

"Get off her _boy_" I heard Artemis shout from behind, "who do you think you are touching my Lieutenant," after she said that I expected Zoë to push me off her instead she let me hug her and then even more surprising; she hugged me back.

I felt a forceful hand on my back and I was thrown backwards and a swift kick was delivered to my stomach, "What did I say boy you don't touch a Hunter and liv- Oh it's _you_," Artemis spat.

"Yes it is me, and if it wasn't for you and your band of Hunters Kayla wouldn't be dead," I spat back. You would never have believed that we were friends a few years ago by the way we were speaking to each other.

"So that is the name of your most recent slut you have undoubtedly slept with," she hissed back.

"I am fucking thirteen and she isn't a slut either," I replied back with malice in my voice. When she heard this she snorted loudly. "What is your problem _Arty _jealous you couldn't have me," I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"You ignorant male you're lucky I haven't killed you already," she said.

"Touché," I replied smoothly smiling like a maniac staring death in the face. Her face contorted to that of rage and hatred.

"Like you could ever kill me," she laughed back, I was now starting to get mad again and I was about to grab my shield which was on the floor to the left of me and I stared into her silvery eyes locking them in mine.

"Both of you shut up," Zoë shouted from behind Artemis, as we ended our little eye-contact war she let out a large sigh and waltzed away back to the Hunters who were staring at us two in awe, well mostly me as I had managed to survive her rage.

Zoë trudged over to me with a scowl on her face, "Sorry Zoë I didn't," I began before I was interrupted.

"Save it Percy, now let's go and treat that leg of yours before you die from the effects of the poison," she said whilst extending a hand for me to grab which I gladly accepted and heaved myself to the floor and leant on her shoulder for support.

(TIME SKIP)

Late at night was the best part of this dreadful day. I was sitting next to my old friend reminiscing todays happenings and our old memories of hunting together. That night for me was filled with sorrow and joy both equally shared throughout the night. Tears were shed from despair and also from happiness.

However all nights must come to an end that is fact, as Artemis comes down she passes her annoying brother who then sets the sun on its path around the world.

But my friend and I did not stay up to see this; we parted our way far earlier than that saying out goodnights and how we would talk to each other tomorrow: Lies.

I would not be here tomorrow I would be gone, I don't know where, but I would be gone to either save my mum or my lost friend. Oh cruel fates why do you take pleasure in my misery, what did I do in my previous life to bestow this upon me.

Was I murderer, robber, a fraud. Was I too lucky, handsome, or was my previous life too easy and I would need a much harder one to balance it out. Did my previous life hurt or displease the fates. Oh I wish to ask you, but I myself fear that I will not meet you for a long time Goddess of Fate. But I vow to the Gods of Olympus I will meet you.

Anyway I must now welcome Hypnos and his three children: The Oneiroi. Oh I hope for good dreams Morpheus and no bad dreams Phobetor and no misguidance from you Phantatos and fakery.

I wish to see the day tomorrow and make it better than the one today and to save my friend, even though _they _had told me she was dead I refuse to believe that and I hope to save my mum from the evil clutches of the vengeful King of Crete.

I vow this too.

**Zoë POV:**

The night with Percy was good we talked for hours, but eventually he suggested sleep and I gladly accepted the offer.

I was happy that he didn't accuse me of Kayla's disappearance, he blamed himself unfortunately. It was always his fault no one else's, and I respected him for that.

Heading back to the campsite I saw it was empty, but littered with silver tents, which were aglow from the lights inside them.

The Hunters were ecstatic after today's hunt, they didn't care for Percy's loss, and most of them still hated him for being a man and also being rude to Artemis. As well they were happy we had recently recruited a new Hunter: Bianca di Angelo.

Bianca was a daughter of Hades, born before the vows of the big three, her and her brother, Nico, never knew there Mum; all they knew was leaving the Lotus hotel and arriving at Westover Hall, but as I arrived at my own personal tent. I saw a bright light in the distance by the edge of the forest.

Curiosity got the better of me as I stalked towards it like it was my prey being silent and not alerting it off my presence. I peered over the bush I was behind and saw a middle-aged man stroking his grey beard.

His beard wasn't grey from age, it looked to be naturally grey much like his hair, I say this as his face and physique was that of a younger person, but yet still his eye's held knowledge and comfort that only appeared in those who were much older than you.

The eyes were familiar like I had seen them before, they were sea-green and you seemed to drown in them as you gazed into them.

I was broken out of my daze as I heard him cough lightly, "come child I wish to speak with you," he said smoothly looking at my general direction.

I tentatively walked out of my hiding place and into the forest. I sat down opposite the man, normally when a man told me what to do I would attack said man, but in this case I felt weak compared to this man, he held power much greater than that of the Olympians and you could feel the power roll of him.

"W-who are you," I stuttered nervously, I didn't want to offend him, but yet I did not know how to show him respect.

"Dear Zoë, do not fear me I am Pontus."

**A/N Announcement, woo-hoo**

**1. Firstly you will need to go check my profile to understand the rest of this. Okay.**

**2. Now you have done that you will see a big change firstly I have added a bunch of new ideas for future stories which al revolve around Percy being the on of a Primordial. Most of the stories I believe are quite different from the regular Percy J. stories as well as different pairing but also with some quite well known ones.**

**3. Now important notice do you either want me to continue Slave to the Moon or start on these Stories. (REVIEW)**

**4. If you want me to start them please put which one you want me to start (REVIEW)**

**5. And that is it for notices. Also the Piper/Reyna/Bianca poll is over. Thanks for all the support and I now know which one I am doing thanks.**

**Till next time.**

**BYE...**

**A-Quote. (7,825)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I guess you guys should get one massive apology. If you don't know why here you go. I am very, very sorry for not updating any of my stories for exactly a month to the day. This is because firstly I was in hospital for a broken ankle, I had to go in to hospital 3 times for that as I had previously damaged it prior to the breakage, I then got the flue and was to ill to update as my brain was not functioning correctly (let alone could I think of any inspiration) and then finally I am one massive procrastinator. So again sorry. **

**I would also like to say next chapter will be up on 25th or 26th as I am going to work on it mostly tomorrow and a bit on Christmas.**

**See you at the bottom I hope you like it. **

**Xander POV:**

Stopping abruptly I finally spotted what I was looking for. Hidden in the snow covered forest that was to be untouched by human life, I saw a patch of green.

Unlike its surroundings the green stood out as the rest of the forest was either white or brown. Slowly making my way to the green rocks I spotted that the green was moss and ivy, weird normally moss grows on wet and damp rocks and ivy is normally around in the summer. It was as if the rocks had been frozen in time.

As I got closer I noticed the lack of snow around the base of the rocks and instead it was a warm green and light shone on it through the canopy of twigs. The canopy of the trees didn't so much look like twigs more like fingers extending from the tree trying to grasp the air and light around it.

Getting to the first rock I found what I was expecting. On the side was of the rock pile was a small rock that was rather out of place when placed next to the bigger rocks around it.

Lifting up the small rock I saw behind it there was a golden key that looked like it was made just yesterday. When I picked it up it I saw the small engraving in the key, they appeared to have some sort of inscriptions on it, but the darkness of the forest meant I good not read it. Along the top of the key there was a square hole.

Slipping my hand into my pocket I pulled out my most treasured possession, a square gold and grey crystal. Putting the crystal in the hole I found it fit perfectly.

Now all I had to do was find the keyhole. Scouting round the rock I didn't find much, but I tried yet again nonetheless.

On my second time I found what I was looking for; it was hidden under an ivy leaf and covered by a thick layer of damp moss. The keyhole was golden and undamaged much like the key.

Smiling profoundly I pushed the key into the lock and twisted. Finally I would achieve my goal as I watched as the rocks crumbled to dust and a tomb began to rise.

**Percy POV**

Leaving early the next morning seemed like the best idea as I didn't fancy confronting Artemis or Zoë or anyone else for that matter. I dropped from the tree I was resting in and began to walk back to the Teumessian Fox's last path.

It didn't take long to find myself where Kayla and I left off. I was preparing to head off again after taking a short break; however I heard a loud rumble from the opposite side of the clearing. Unsheathing my duel knives I prepared myself for a fight.

From the bush out stepped none other than my father in his usual attire; the grey beard, sea-green eyes, fishing clothes, all in all he looked like a regular person you would see at the docks out fishing, but no this was the all mighty original king of the seas.

"What is it dad?" I asked bluntly getting straight to the point.

"Nice to see you too Percy, anyway I was just having a nice chit-chat with Zoë… about you," he said with a sly smirk on his face.

"What! You didn't tell her you are my father or I have to find six wives?" I hissed back at him.

Nodding his head slowly he kept his sly smirk and looked to be on the edge of laughter, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing just your reaction to the news was quite humorous," he said still smirking.

"Okay if that is all you wanted to tell me I'll be off then," I sighed still annoyed that he had told Zoë, I wonder if she has told Artemis or anyone else?

"No son! That is not all what I wanted to tell you about, you must go north and follow the Teumessian Fox, trust me if you do that you will then be able to save Kayla." He told me quickly as I prepared to leave the clearing.

"You do realise I was going to do that anyway, for starters I don't even know where Kayla is, and also I have a higher chance of saving Mum than I do Kayla, but thanks for the advice. I'll be heading north now see you soon," I finished giving him a final wave and ran back into the woods.

The path of the fox was easy to follow as there were no trees or logs in the way as they had all been pushed to the side of the fox's trail. As I followed the path I wondered what the fox looked like, to tell the truth Kayla and I had never seen the beast, and all I can say about it is that it must be big and I don't mean just mean big, I mean fucking big; the path it created was at least 10 – 15 foot wide and judging by the broken branches at the tops of the trees it was at least 20 – 30 feet tall.

It strides were also massive at least a good 10 foot apart from each other and the paw prints looked like something a dinosaur would leave.

Following the tracks I soon came across the border between Canada and the USA, as I was not travelling by road I didn't expect to see anyone guarding what must be the border, however there was someone standing still not facing me wearing a brown robe with his hood up, from where I was standing he looked like a monk, but those thoughts were quickly dismissed when I saw he was wearing converses and jeans.

He didn't seem to notice me from where I stood, but instead of fleeing like a normal person I had a feeling this guy was different, he was giving off a certain aura, it wasn't very powerful like Artemis' or my Dad's, but it was definitely stronger than a demigod's. "Hey," I shouted over to him, he merely responded by giving me a beckoning hand gesture asking me to come closer. Following what he told me to do I walked closer to him, "So who are you then and just out of curiosity why are you standing in the middle of a forest when it's about minus ten degrees Celsius?" I asked.

Swiftly turning round the man in question faced me, I was very surprised when I saw that his face was split in two down the middle; one side was a sickly pale as if he hadn't seen daylight, that side had sharp blue eyes and long matted black hair, meanwhile the other side had a slight copper hue and sparkling blue eyes with combed blond hair; the only part of his face that appeared to not change demeanour was his mouth. His mouth was moulded into a slight smile showing off the front row of his spotless teeth.

As my gaze dragged down his body I saw that under his brown robe he had a white T-shirt on, from what I could tell as it blew in the snow breeze it said 'I'm Not Two Face. Bitch I'm Janus.' Completely baffled by him by now I only had a few suspicions of which he was and at the top of that small list was the name Janus.

"Hi kid! Now what the hell are you doing here all by yourself," he replied with a toothy grin.

"You didn't answer my question; by the way I am Percy, a demigod." I stated, but chose not to delve further as I didn't want to tell this man what my real identity was.

"Nice to meet you Percy, I am Janus; you know the Minor God of Choices and stuff, and you still haven't answered my question either Percy." He said. I was shocked to say I was in the presence of a God and didn't even know, quickly giving him a quick bow as to show some respect for not showing any previously, "No need to bow Percy, I know I wouldn't bow in the presence of another God."

That statement confused me, "what do you mean you wouldn't bow in front of another God, not even an Olympian? They would probably blast you if you didn't," I questioned him.

"Yeah Percy you hit the nail on the head, I wouldn't bow in front of the other Gods not even the Olympians, why should I? They don't show me any respect so why should I?" he stated calmly, but I swear if we weren't in Canada Zeus probably would've blasted him for not showing respect. "Anyway Percy why are you here?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Ermm, I am hunting the Teumessian Fox, as Minos has promised me he will save my mum from Tartarus if I kill it," I told. I didn't know why I told him? I had only just met him, but it felt like I could be so open with him and tell him most of life story… most.

"Interesting, I would firstly like to ask you a question before you go though. Do you really want this?" he asked me directly.

"What! I don't think I am following your train of thought Janus."

Sighing, "Ah just like your father… hopeless." He said under his breath, "Percy what I mean do you want to be the hero, the person who always saves people, getting in danger, helping the damsel in distress… or would you rather be a no one, live a peaceful life, settle down with a wife, not worry about monsters and such like. If you want the latter option turn back now and head for Hecate's shop along the west coast. There you can find potions that will hide you from monsters, or you can go forward and have a Hero's life. It is your choice Percy a crossroad in your life, all I can see is if you take the Hero's life there will be lots of painful choices, heartbreaks, and sorrow." He finished. I was taken aback from all this. My breath was stuck in my throat failing to come out or go down, my body was on the edge of a mental breakdown, but I had to stay strong; for father, Kayla, Zoë, Mother, Calypso and even Artemis.

After a short think I knew my answer. "I am going to Canada Janus."

"Wise choice and I knew you would pick it. Going back would only create more pain and sorrow for you at the countless loss of your friends," Janus replied.

"Just a question Janus before I leave; don't you normally have two separate faces one on either side of your head." I asked him curious to why he did not have this trait.

"In deed I do Percy, but at the moment I am at peace and very relaxed, there is not much difference in my body for there to be to separate faces."

"Oh," I replied with my mouth forming a slight O like that of a goldfish.

"You will catch fly's if you keep your mouth open any longer Percy," he chortled causing me to abruptly close my mouth, "But anyway I am afraid it is time to say good bye. Though I do hope we will meet again, you are a pretty chill dude."

"Touché," I replied before he flashed away in a beam of light melting the snow away around his body, however the snowstorm quickly covered that back up again. I just stood still for a moment replaying the meeting in my head.

Shaking my head again in disbelief I conjured up some water from my backpack and quickly downed it before it froze; not that it would matter I could simply unfreeze it, but nonetheless that would be annoying to do.

Strolling over to the Canadian tree line that sheltered Quebec from the English speakers I set off yet again following the trail.

(LINE BREAK)

From faraway I saw the Teumessian fox for the first time. Like I thought it was massive, much bigger than a dumpster truck, yet that did not faze me, what did faze me though was the way it killed the birds that were attacking it.

The Stymphalian Birds tried their best to make a mark on the fox, but as they went to scratch its skin, the fox would jolt backwards or dodge to the side an then attack said bird before moving on to the next. You would think the 30 or so birds would have at least grazed the fox, no they all died, but before they did I decided I would try my look at defying fate.

Notching an arrow whilst the fox carried on swiping at the retreating birds, I focused the silver tipped arrow head on the fox's head and released my grip. As the arrow flew through the air sailing for the fox's head I was certain it was going to hit it and kill it… however the fates had a different idea. The arrow came closer to the target, but just as I was about to jump up in joy as it struck, the wind then suddenly piped up and sent the arrow slightly of course missing the fox by inches.

Wow I guess it really was never meant to be hunted, but what if I trapped it surely then I could kill it. Instead of attacking it now I'll follow it and hopefully trap it.

I stayed in the tree not moving as the fox looked around trying to spot where the arrow had come from, but seemingly gave up as it bounded away into the forest.

Hoisting myself down from the tree I remembered the fox's appearance, bar from being the biggest monster I had seen it still held a certain beauty. Its reddish fur was silky and smooth from what I could see and not a single hair appeared to be knotted, in the fur there were silver streaks that looked more like light reflections. The fox also had a large snout and mouth which was about the same size of a small car and its jaws looked like they were powerful enough to crush a large car, but as it bounded off into the forest I reminded myself I will have to kill this for Minos. Even thinking of that name makes my throat bitter and dry, if I had power over the 3 judges he would be the first to get kicked off and thrown into Tartarus.

Mulling over some thoughts in my head I set off after the fox.

(LINE BREAK)

After a longish chase I found the fox drinking at a stream, instantly an idea popped into my head.

The fox bent down to take another sip from the water, dipping its mouth and snout into the water taking a large gulp. As it put its face in the water I controlled the water to swirl around the fox. The water followed my command perfectly forming a water ball around the fox; the walls of the ball were swirling whirlpools stopping the wolf from breaking through the water.

From a distance it would look like a fox inside a massive marble, but actually this was not the case as it was actually in its own personal water marble.

I slowly started to make the walls shrink, constricting the fox gently, but it would be a matter of time before it started to suffocated and die from the pressure of the water and the lack of air in the bubble.

Just as it was beginning to get hurt the ball around the monster froze, I tried my hardest to unfreeze it, but it would not budge. Realising this, the fox head butted the ice sphere causing a massive crack to form that ran across the surface of the ice. Again the fox head butted the exact same spot causing the crack to chip and shatter spewing ice shards all over the place. One last head butt and the sphere broke sending the fox to the ground.

I pulled out my knives preparing for a fight, what I didn't account for was the speed of the fox as he bolted towards me. At the last second I flung myself to the side dodging the swipe of his paw as it collided with a rock and shattered on impact.

Getting up from my dive I rolled to the side of the fox and tried to stab its mid-section, but as I was about to draw blood it stepped to its side and swung its bushy red tail at me. I first thought that it would not hurt as much since the tail was fluffy, but no it felt as if I was hit by a car.

I sailed through the air. It felt as if my ribs were broken as there was a burning sensation in my chest; I was also winded and was struggling to breathe easily. Just as I felt it couldn't get any worse I collided into the rocky wall near the stream.

I felt a snap from behind me, I must have hit my spine and as I slid down the rope black spots began to twinkle in my eyes like stars in the night sky. I was slowly losing conscious and I was fearing for my life, hopefully the fox didn't come to finish me off, but I couldn't tell as my head was at an awkward angle, so I could only look up and see the sky. I was also slowly being covered in a fine layer of snow as I lay on the ground, thankfully I still had enough power to not freeze to death and I only hoped I did not bleed to death or die of internal bleedings from my collisions.

The last thing I saw before slipping into unconsciousness was the fox sniffing the air and running back into the forest as well I could feel a strange aura around me, one I had felt yesterday.

(LINEBREAK)

I awoke with a brutal pain in my lower back and chest. Groaning loudly I sat up and stretched my back feeling the usual clicking of bones getting back into place. Standing to my feet the first thing I noticed was that I was no longer in the Canadian wilderness, instead now I was in a city or town of some sort. It was unfamiliar to me as I had never been to Canada. The people here were also speaking a different language; it didn't sound like English as the words were spoken quicker and had higher vocal notes at times. It was also for me complete gibberish as I could not understand a single word apart from sometimes when I heard a familiar sounding word.

Also the people walking along the street that I was previously laying on didn't seem to notice me or acknowledge me, as if I was a ghost or invisible, but yet they still didn't walk into me or near me. When I started to walk again the invisible bubble around me obviously burst and people started to notice me, some nudged the shoulders of the people next to them and pointed at my blood-spattered clothes, other avoided me like the plague, and some even tried to communicate with me, however it was in vain as the foreign words simply flew over my head.

Getting into my stride once again I shoved my way through the small crowd of pedestrians. It was fairly easy as the women and even some men dodged my bloodied body and made gagging noises as I walked past; jeez no sympathy for an injured 13 year old in Canada.

Soon enough I was at the edge of the road and facing the tallest building in the city. On the side of the building was large lettering that spelt 'Sea Orb Air' in big black letters, strangely I felt almost drawn to the building as I crossed the busy road to the building. By now I had totally forgotten my hunt for the fox; no not forgotten simply put to the side, set for a later date whatever you want to call it, all that mattered now was me and what was in the building.

As I stood in front of the grand skyscraper one thought was in my mind 'wow'. The building had its own personality; it looked fresh, new, modern, stylish etcetera, it was the most impressive building compared to the other much older buildings in the city, with its sparkling glass walls that seemed to go on for ever and the glass also repelled all the snow that came from the dark grey clouds. By the entrance to the building there were 4 flagpoles that extended out from the wall, on the tip of the poles was the Canadian flag, a blue flag with a white cross in it, a flag with the companies name on and finally a fourth flag that had a picture of a snowflake on.

I swung open the massive doors and was greeted by a large reception area. The floors were tiled with white marble squares that looked as if they had just been made, there were four wooden desks at the back of the room, behind them were four men each one dressed as if they were about to meet the president with a light grey business suits on and with a black and white striped tie. On their heads were mouth and ear pieces that were plugged into the computers and phones next to them.

Cautiously I made my way across the room to the four desks, by the side of the desks were two elevators with a small stream of people going in and out of it, to the left of the two elevators was a third one, this one however was gold and unlike the other two this one did not have anyone going in and out.

Lifting my head onto the desk, "erm excuse me mister, but can I ask where I am," I asked the man, he simply looked up from the computer and stared me down from behind his glasses and then shook his head before going back to looking at the computer screen.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, but do you know where I am," I repeated to him, this time he didn't even look up, instead he stared motionless at the computer before opening his mouth slightly.

"Quebec garçon, now go before I call security," he said back quickly as if it hurt him to talk to me, I was about to ask him another question when his headset went off and he began speaking into the mouthpiece, "Hello this is Sea Orb Air how can I help you," there was a short silence as the caller talked to the man, "You want to talk to the boss, I am afraid that is not possible as Monsieur Air does not talk to clients; I can however send you to our customer help line, ….." "Okay sending you there right now, nice speaking to you Monsieur," a quiet beep emitted from the headpiece as he redirected the caller, he turned his attention back to me, "I thought I told you little garçon to leave or will I have to call security to have you removed."

"Mister before I go can I see the boss please," I said pleadingly. I didn't know why I said I just knew I had to see him, it was like a sixth sense was telling me whatever or whoever the boss was that I would need to talk to him.

"As you heard me say to that client garçon, Monsieur Air does not speak to people unless he demands it," he stopped there as another beep came through his head piece, "um yes I understand… Yes Ma'am I will send him up right away… Sorry I mean Madam." The headpiece hangs up and he sends me a steely gaze. "The bosses' daughter wishes to speak to you, take the gold lift and hit the top floor button."

"Thanks Mister," I replied swiftly.

"Be quick garçon, you don't want to upset the bosses' daughter." He said seriously before getting back to whatever he was doing on the computer.

I hurried over to the gold lift and hit the up button; quickly the doors slid open revealing an impressive interior. Making my way in I hit the top floor button before standing back as the doors closed. The lift sprung to action as it sailed upwards, whilst I waited for it to get to the top I started to take in the interior. Firstly the top two thirds of the walls were just mirrors and below that it was a golden plated wall with a few gems embedded in the wall.

It didn't take long to reach the top. The golden doors slid open effortlessly letting through a harsh whitish light. Carefully stepping through the doors I made out the place in front of me. What I had been expecting was a boring bland office room with a proud man sitting in a swivel chair; instead what I got when I looked around was a freezing cold breeze and a cloudy courtyard with a golden gate separating me from the what appeared to be a white castle which was floating in the snowy clouds. At first I thought it was heaven that was until two men walked down; one of the two men was tall, he had white hair gelled back like Elvis, he wore a white shirt that had been buttoned down to his midsection of his chest, on top of the white shirt was a black leather jacket with a small iron chain hanging out of the left-hand pocket. For his trouser he had on skinny jeans that ended just above the ankle and some white sneakers, to me he looked like a reject Elvis tribute and by the way he held his body he must of thought he was a beautiful, but obviously no one had told him about his bad case of acne.

The man to the left of him was smaller and podgier; he had on red and white hockey jersey and hockey mask, in his left meaty hand he held a long hockey stick which was nearly as tall as his small figure. Much like the man next to him he had icy white hair sticking out from the bottom of his helmet. He also wore a rather babyish face with a confused look on it.

The two made their way to the gates and opened them with a steel key. The two golden gates swung open with a large creaking noise. "Erm Hello," I said warily, not knowing if these two men were friend or foe.

The second man, the one with the hockey stick began, "Hi. My name is Calais," he said slowly, making sure each word was right; he also had a lopsided smile on underneath his hockey mask. It was quite clear that this man was not smart.

"Shut it. Sister told us to show him no pleasantries Calais." He hissed back at Calais, who slumped in figure as the other man criticized him.

"Well hello I guess, but I came to see the boss and I was rather hoping I could, you know see him," I stated. The other man who still had no name looked up at me for the first time with a shocked face, but before he could reply Calais began.

"Yes certainly right this way," he said happily with a beaming grin. I was about to make my way over to the two people before the taller one clipped Calais around the head.

"No you idiot, sister wants to speak with him, not father. Besides I doubt that father even know he is here." He said harshly, which was greeted by Calais lowering his head in shame. "Anyway, as you must know I am the one and only Zethes," he said proudly.

"Wait, Zeth who?" I replied questioningly.

"Come on, of course you know. Zethes the hero from Argonauts, and this idiot here is my brother Calais who was also on the Argonauts." He yet again said with pride.

"Erm… No it doesn't ring any bells sadly." I responded.

"It is useless brother; he doesn't know who we are." Calais said glumly.

"Ah. Why does know one know remember us; I mean for starters we travelled with Jason, we helped Phineas from the Harpies and we met Iris, but no Jason gets all the credit and we get forgotten. It's not fair I tell you." Zethes moaned.

"Well that is sad and all, but I just want to speak to your father, or your sister Zethes." I replied after he finished his rant.

"Not quite so young Demigod. First our sister asked us to challenge you. You know to see if you are worthy of her presence, or if you will become another one of her '_collections_'." Zethes told me.

"Yeah," Calais said smartly.

"Well okay, but are we doing now or somewhere else and what weapons are we allowed?" I asked fingering the two knives in my belt preparing to unsheathe it in a moment's notice.

"We can do it right now kid, but be warned we weren't on the Argonauts ship for being novices," Zethes arrogantly said laughing lightly at the end, while Calais had a maniacal smile plastered on his face.

Swiftly I pulled out my silver hunting knives and prepared for a battle, muttering some final words, "well then, let's get started."

From his pockets Zethes brought out his chains which in turn turned to a 3 foot long bronze sword. The hilt of the sword was wrapped in burgundy leather that looked to be slowly breaking apart. The swords blade itself was a single sided blade and had an engraved blade.

Calais then dropped his hockey stick and pulled out a black puck which turned to a similar bronze sword. Both of them raised their swords at me and began closing in on me.

Not wasting any time I ran towards the two men. I had no real plan on what I was going to do, but more or less just go with the flow. From the looks of the two they seemed to have dropped some form from when they travelled with the Argonauts; firstly they held their swords slightly wrong and their stances were also not quite to par.

I went for Zethes first who was looking the weaker of the two as he looked less likely to put up a fight as he didn't want to damage his image. I jumped forwards and we clashed blades, silver against bronze, whilst Calais stopped and watched. I started my blows fast and intended on keeping them that way as I carried on pushing him with strike after strike not letting him have any rest-bite or attack me.

It didn't take him long to fall as I feinted an attack to his left which he foolishly went to block, but was instead hit on right-side. As I suspected he yelped in pain and also as I quote, 'oh my Gods that was my favourite jacket' before I thrust my knives under his neck. "Yield," I said forcefully.

"Yield," he muttered back glumly, either he was sad he lost or that he had had one of his favourite jackets torn.

From out of nowhere I was kicked from behind and landed on my face. Rolling to my side I luckily missed Calais downward strike. Hastily I got to my feet and readied myself for Calais; however he gave me no time to do so as he lunged forward.

I brought my knives up just in time and deflected his first attack. Capturing his blade in-between my two knives I violently twisted to the side knocking his blade out of his hands. As I went to attack him he hit me with his gloved hand and sent me flying backwards.

Rising up from the ground I saw he had gathered his sword from the floor and looked like he was about to charge me. From my back I pulled out my bow and placed a single silver arrow in the bow-string. Pulling back until it was taut I fired at Calais' face, making sure I was aiming for the holes in his mask.

Realisation dawned on his face of what I was doing and he ran forward sword swinging in mid-air like a pendulum. Releasing the bow-sting and arrow I watched as the arrow flew through the cold air and met its target square in the face.

Falling to the ground in a heap a small trickle of blood seeped out of his helmet, although the wound wasn't fatal it still probably hurt like Hades.

From the stone stair behind the gate came a slow clap, almost mockingly slow. Prying my eyes of the two fallen warriors I spotted the source of the clapping. Slowly walking down the stairs in a light blue dress was a woman. Said woman had black as night hair that was pulled into a ponytail that haphazardly hung on her shoulder. Her face was littered with regal features; high set cheekbones and tight lips, brown unforgiving eyes that drove away all happiness and cheer and seemed to distance themselves from the world around us, as if they were trying to block out the world and people around them.

Yet all of these features didn't harm her beauty one-bit, if anything it added to it and made her more beautiful in the eye of the beholder. I watched as she made it to the bottom of the stair and strode over to the gates in her high-heels. As she walked across the snow covered courtyard her shoes made a clicking noise that echoed across the yard and far past the golden gates that were open.

She leant against the golden gates with an icy look on her face that seemed to analyse my sweating figure from my recent fight. The ground around her dress got snowier and icier as if the snow and ice was being pulled towards her.

We stood in an awkward silence whilst she carried on looking at me. Finally she broke the silence, "Hello young hero, and what brings you here to see me?"

"Honestly I don't know Lady, I sort of felt like I was being pulled towards her." I told her, at this her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Go on then." She said not moving from her position on the wall.

"What do you mean?"

"Just like your father I see." She said before muttering something under her breath that I couldn't quite understand.

"Wait hold up how do you know who my dad is?" I asked.

"You mean Poseidon, you have his hair, eyes and not to mention his brains," she said calmly not bothering to look at me.

"Yeah sure whatever," I said sarcastically, fortunately she didn't pick up on it, or I might have had to have told her my Dad wasn't Poseidon, but rather Pontus.

"Well go on are you going to tell me what you are doing in Canada, let alone Quebec and not at that camp in New York." She asked coolly.

"Sure. I was chasing the Teumessian fox through Canada and when I tried to capture it I got knocked out and then I awoke on the streets and came here." I finished.

"I know that boy, but why did you want to capture _my _fox."

"What! The Teumessian fox is yours?" I asked, she simply responded with a courteous nod of the head, "well okay then. Well let's just say my friend and I were hunting in a forest, when suddenly we found the Laelaps hound. I shot the hound and Minos confronted me and my friend. He told us we had to kill your fox or be subject of treason to Olympus, so we were following the fox and my friend got captured by the Manticore, I was then instructed by my Dad to follow the fox and get my friend later, so here I am."

"Well after that _intriguing _story I suggest you follow me inside and don't mind my two brothers, they're used to being on the ground. By the way I am Khione, Goddess of Snow." She said swiftly before walking back to the stone stair and walking into the castle behind it.

I stood still and let that sink in. I was freaking talking to the Goddess of Snow and she is freaking hot or should I say _cold_.

Catching up to Khione wasn't too difficult as she walked at a slow pace and really in high heels you can't really travel too quickly.

The inside of the castle was magnificent; firstly the walls were made of a cloud like material, but behind the cloud wall there was a stone wall fixed together with mortar this was the same for the floor as well, the décor of the castle was sort of modern, but also had a hint of Ancient Greek décor, with their being marble statues of Boreas – Khione's father -, and also of her in all of her beauty. However as we walked through the castle we got to her private rooms.

In her private rooms there were beautiful life-like ice statues posted all around her personal throne room, the funny thing is that all of the statues had looks of shock on, or looked like they were trying to run away or get away.

Suddenly Khione stopped in front of her ice throne. "Perseus if your story is correct, then I have a small proposition for you after hearing your story and more as we walked through my Dad's castle I have felt some sympathy. So if you would agree on this deal I can help you."

"Okay, but what is it Lady Khione?" I asked.

"What I have in mind is that I let you kill my fox. You then sacrifice said fox to Minos, he saves your mum and then I transport you to your beloved Kayla, but in return you must do something for me, now I won't tell you what that is now, but in the future when I require you do what I want you to do you must do it. Do you understand Perseus?" Khione stated. As she said that I began to mull over what she said, it was a very prosperous deal, I mean she is saying I can save my mum and Kayla easily and all I have to do for her is a small deed.

"Okay Lady Khione I take you up on this deal, but you must swear on the River Styx that you won't go back on your deal," I exclaimed. I said this because most of the Gods aren't exactly known for being faithful and hold to their promises'.

"I swear it on the River Styx," Khione cooed whilst the thunder rumbled overhead. Her beautiful voice rang through the throne room as I listened to her, "but you must swear on it to Perseus," she said as she strutted over to me swaying her hips.

"I swear it on the River Styx, Lady Khione," I replied as the same thunder rumbled above. As I spoke she finally made her way towards me and cupped my cheek with her hand.

"Alright then Perseus, now that that is over I think it is time for me to catch my beauty sleep, Zethes and Calais will take you to your sleeping quarters." She finished before walking off leaving me in throne room all on my own with only my thoughts as company.

(LINE BREAK)

The sound of knocking woke me up from my slumber as the door adjacent my bed rattled on its hinges as the person behind it gave one last knock. Frightened for the wellbeing of mentioned door I replied in my usual husky morning voice, "Yes. Who is it?"

But all that came from the door was a loud grunt and one last spiteful knock before the person walked off. I knew this because I could hear the sound of foot hitting stone floor. Good it isn't Khione; after all I had a weird dream about her and let's just say it would be a bit awkward to be around her at the moment.

Swinging my legs over the side of white cotton bed I took a big stretch cracking all my bones into the right place. Sliding off the bed I walked over to the wooden chair which currently had all my clothes draped over its arm rests. Somehow the clothes that I wore yesterday; the ones covered in mud, blood and other stuff had gone, I don't know how and I don't really care or want to know. In place of them was a new white ski jacket with a blue and green strip running parallel to the zip, it was almost identical to the one I had yesterday, but this one was of course cleaner. I also now had a black undershirt with a Nike logo on and a new pair of white and black combat trousers. The only things that stayed in their places were my; mud splattered combat boots, my belt with all the knives in and resting against the side of the chair my back pack, one of the few gifts I got from my Dad.

I quickly put the clothes on and headed out of the oak door and into one of the many corridors in Boreas' castle. Since this was my first time here obviously I didn't quite know where everything was, and it didn't help that when Calais and Zethes took me to my sleeping confinements that it was pitch black and I couldn't see where I was going.

Standing motionless in the hallway I listened for a hint of sound or movement. After a short time I picked something up: Shouting. I hurriedly walked in the direction that I had heard the sound come from.

The sound came from the left hand-side, so naturally I headed down that corridor. Like the previous corridor there were various different types of flags hanging from bolsters in the wall. Most of the flags as Khione told me represented her Father's house; these were light blue and white. The other flags most probably represented Boreas brothers; Zephyrus bringer of the West wind, the calmest of the four Anemoi, he carried summer breeze and delivered the spring light. Zephyrus' house colours were a very light green and a honey colour. Notus, the Southern wind that brought the storms of late summer and early autumn, his house colours were light brown and bright yellow and finally Eurus. Eurus was the most forgotten of the brothers and some even say he is not even a child of Eos and Astraios. He however still is the bringer of the east wind and has light green and dark green house colours.

On the side of the walls next to the flags were small square tables that held small oil lamps that emitted light and no warmth. This was so Boreas and Khione didn't get hurt whilst walking around the castle, but also made it very cold in the castle which explains why I am still wearing my Ski Jacket.

I came to the end of the stone corridor and was faced with a large oak wooden door. Where there is normally a handle to turn, there instead was an iron knocker, supposedly so you knock first then go in. Grabbing the cold iron knocker I gave it three hard and loud knocks and waited for someone to answer.

"Percy is that you?" I heard some shout from inside the room.

"Yeah, it's me," I answered back through the door.

"Come in then," the person replied, grabbing the iron knocker I turned and swung the door open. What I first saw was a long wooden table that extended from one side of the hall to the other. Unsurprisingly on the table there was only cold food such as cereal and cold meats. There was a jug of Orange juice and water on the table as well. However what caught my attention more was the looks of sympathy that Calais and Zethes were sending me, "Hi Percy, I see that you received the clothes I sent."

"Guess I did, and why were you guys shouting?"

"Oh just a family dispute," she said nonchalantly flicking her pony tail over her shoulder, but the looks Calais and Zethes sent me begged to differ. However I dismissed the feeling that something was wrong as neither of them spoke up and almost instantly lost the looks of sympathy as Khione began to speak again. "Percy I believe we should eat before we sacrifice _my _pet and then I want to see what you have got with some training."

"Sure Lady Khione, will your brothers be joining us or not?" I asked pointing at the two Demi-gods turned immortals, which were at the moment eating a bowl of cereal, since it was one of the only foods available at the table.

Khione face turned sour at the mention of the two brothers before it reverted back to the cold calculating look. Replying simply, "No we will train together and not with _them_."

"Okay," I said. Walking over to the table I pulled out a chair with an ice-blue pillow to sit on. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and proceeded to wolf it down like a starved child. Khione had also previously poured me a glass of orange juice which I also gulped down. Saying my thanks to Khione I headed out, but before I left Khione shouted over to me that I should wait outside my room and she will take me to her pets cage.

I headed back to my room and put on my belt of weapons and slung my bow on my back. I also packed my now clean clothes in Dads backpack before walking back out my room and waiting for Khione.

It wasn't too long before Khione reappeared in front of me holding a single ice dagger in her slender pale hand. The time it took her to arrive gave me a sufficient time to think about what she meant by that I would owe her a favour. I understood the gist of it, but was curious to find out what I would have to do for Khione. I tried to hint at it as we walked to fox's room, but she kept on an emotionless mask on and didn't show any signs of faltering in her disguise.

Khione came to a halt in front of a grand wooden door. As per usual the wooden door had an iron handle and some integrate designs on the wooden panelling.

Turning around I was met by her icy gaze, "So Perseus here we are, at the door of _my _pet's room preparing to kill it. Well I'll tell father later I did not like his new present and got it disposed of. Of course he will be disappointed with me, but I don't mind after all I am getting a much better object next… perhaps it is from you maybe," she mused to herself as I stood still listening carefully. This was the first time she hinted at what I would do for her and as mysterious as ever I was still being left in the dark.

"So come on Percy lets go get my pets hind," she sighed wistfully, before extending her long slender hand for me to grasp, "shall we then young hero." Eagerly I grabbed her slender hand as she turned the lock of the door and we stepped into the cold room.

First thing I noticed was that unlike the cold stone walls of the castle this room was like a miniature zoo; there was a large clearing that Khione and I were standing in, but around the clearing was tall green grass, behind the grass that was swaying in the non-existent breeze was a small forest made of tall redwood trees that seemed to extend far beyond the height of the castle. My built in water senses were going haywire, that could only mean there was a freshwater spring or a lake of some sort, but how would there possibly be one up so high in the sky, in a floating castle nonetheless.

"I see by your flabbergasted expression that you like the room of my fox," Khione stated simply.

"Yes Lady Khione, it is very grand and serene."

"Oh please Percy drop the Lady Khione name, to you it is just Khione when we are alone and in my private rooms."

"Okay… Khione," I said cautiously expecting a repercussion for not being polite.

"That's great Percy now that we have got that out the way; let's get on with your sacrifice. Minos was never one for patience." Khione responded, "I'll just call him. Vitalis, Vitalis heel boy," Khione shouted loudly in to the green overgrowth.

Out from the green outcropping came the shaking and rustling of grass. The rustling got closer as so did the sound of earth under foot as the tall fox's head peered over the grass. Its ears were up listening to sound and his nose was sniffing away picking up any and every smell it could. Although it had not fully came out from within the grassy border I could already tell that it was the same one I encountered in the creek. Its furry bushy tail that popped up from the grass behind also blew in the non-existent breeze like the grass; his reddish fur that was perfectly groomed and maintained had the same silvery streaks of hair lining the red fur.

"Come on boy he won't bite you, now come," Khione pleaded with Vitalis. Obediently the great fox strode out from the grass and hesitantly walked over to Khione and I, its footsteps were small and slow as if it knew what was to come, it was also apparent the Khione knew what was to come, as when I stole a quick glance at her face, I saw her eyes start to water up, but what was even more surprising was what came after the fox.

Behind Vitalis came 3 wolf sized foxes and an equally large white fox. I stood mouth open like a fish as I examined the scene unravelling in front of me. From what I could guess was that Vitalis had a mate in the form of a white fox. The white fox was obviously the mother as it stalked over and around the three smaller foxes with a protective manner, as any mother would do to protect her children. By this point I was slowly starting to tear up like Khione, but for probably a different reason. The mother reminded me off my mum of how she protected me when we were faced with the Minotaur in Central park. Of how she stood in front of me and faced danger head on.

I quickly wiped my eyes furiously expelling any tears from my eyes on to the palms of my hands. The family of foxes walked over to Khione and I. Slowly the foxes sat down after carefully eying us up. Vitalis sat down and looked expectantly at Khione and I. Khione nudged me in the back and motioned to the ground. Getting the gist of what she was telling me to do I sat down in the clearing only a few feet away from the family of foxes. Khione followed soon after and Vitalis closed the gap between us two and put his massive head on Khione's petite lap. The other foxes stayed behind Vitalis, bar one. The youngest looking of the foxes scampered over to me. The fox was a tad smaller than Razor, the Alpha wolf of Artemis' wolves. From what I could tell is that it was a girl. The fox like her father had reddish fur and a small silvery glow to it; she also had a white as marble underbelly like her Mum though and had the same stunning sapphire blue eyes as well.

The young wolf plopped herself down next to me and gave me a foxy grin. Unlike the rest of her family which was being stoic as they knew what was coming, she was licking my outstretched hand and nuzzling her snout along my covered arm.

Looking over to Khione who was currently stroking the hair of the Vitalis and murmuring words into his perked up ears, "Khione when are going to do, you know what?" I asked simply.

"Percy we shall do it now, I'll send the young foxes away and the Mum can stay behind if she wants to." Khione muttered. She then stood up disrupting Vitalis from his sleep and shouted some ancient Greek words. Soundlessly the foxes trotted away with equally sad faces on. The youngest one looked over her shoulder and gave me a sad look before running back into the green overgrowth to catch up to her brethren.

"Percy, Vitalis has grudgingly accepted what we are going to do, but ask one favour from you. He wished for you to look after his youngest daughter Endocia, she is the only female fox that Vitalis has sired and he wished for you to look after her as Phillina his wife cannot. Would you?"

It didn't take long for me to respond and I knew what I was going to do, "Yes Khione, could you tell Vitalis I will grant his last wish," I replied solemnly. Khione yet again spoke in the ancient tongue to Vitalis who then gave me an approving look before sighing in contempt and sat down.

Sticking out her hand Khione held a single ice dagger, the same one from before, "Here Percy if you would," she said calmly. I reached over and took the knife from her; it was very much like my hunting knives and was obviously forged/made with precision. Everything bad the blade of the knife was made of ice and the hilt had some chiselled patterns in it. The blade itself was carved out of celestial bronze, but also had a streak of silver, black and gold in it; the silver was for hurting werewolves if they were ever foolish enough to attack a Goddess, the black was stygian Iron and the Gold I did not know. I was also clever enough not to touch upon the subject at a time like this.

I silently placed the knife at the Vitalis' giant neck. Giving Vitalis and Khione one last sympathetic look I drew the blade across the fox's neck. From the thin slit blood slowly oozed out as the fox began to die. After a short time he had bled out and died of oxygen starvation, his eyes were open as he stared Thanatos in the face as he came to reap his soul from his body. Khione wordlessly reached over and brought his eyelids over the fox's clear eyes. Murmuring one last sentence, "it is done," Khione stood up and left back through the door which led to the castle.

I waited for the monster- no father, pet and friend to die as his body and essence became the infamous gold dust. The only remnants of his body was the long hind of fur which would entice any fashion designer, but no this is what Minos wanted and he had me end an innocent fathers life for his own personal gain. I think I knew before that he knew that the Teumessian fox was harmless to the Gods, yet he wanted to have the only thing he could have, the fox that was never meant to be hunted. "I hope you're happy Minos and if my mother is not in Elysium by nightfall of me delivering this gift I will have to ask Uncle Tartarus for something," I grumbled under my breath before picking up the fur by the blood-stained throat and dragging it out of the once serene nature room… once serene, now a place for a grieving Mum and her two foxes.

The rest of the day went tediously slowly as the sun slowly trekked across the Canadian sky. The training Khione had promised was not to come as we ate a long lunch and after that I went and picked up Endocia who was not nice to me one bit, which was understandable as I had just killed her Dad. After I had picked her up I sat in my room with an emotionless face on as I mulled today's happening over in my head.

I just hope tomorrow brings more joy than today has provided. I can't wait until I can finally see Kayla again once I save her from whoever has captured her.

**A/N Did you like. Yes or No.**

**Sorry it has been so long and I am also sorry if there is a lot of grammar and punctuation errors as I am tired and slightly stressed out.**

**But anyway forget my problems and enjoy Christmas whiles it lasts. **

**Also quick question. **

**Do you want Khione to be Bad, Mutual or Nice.**

**You decide. P.S she isn't part of the Harem, but is definitely more than a secondary character. **

**Remember to Fav and Follow. Also Review and PM me with ideas or what not.**

**And finally remember to answer my question.**

**BYE...**

**A-Quote. (10,000)**

**Look it is a 10,000 chapter. I so wanted to make it this that I added these extra words so I could. Hope you don't mind reading this if you do, but I must now accomplish this task of getting 10,000 words for one of my stories.**

**Sorry and Bye.**

**See you soon on 25/6 December.**


End file.
